


Felicity and the Al Sahim

by JoyWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Al-Sahim, Assassins, Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Rough Sex, Scary Al-Sahim, Teacher Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyWriting/pseuds/JoyWriting
Summary: When Felicity father crosses the League of Assassins, she offers herself up and Al Sahim accepts. What waits for her in Nanda Parabat is nothing like what she expected. Can the brain and beauty find the softness in the Beast?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found some of the chapters of my old Al-Sahim story so I decided to post it. I know I have the first four chapters and I'm looking for the others. If I don't have them I'll start re-writing anew after the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy!

“You know you can’t actually sleep here right,” Barry’s voice jerked Felicity from her haze of coding haze. 

Felicity looked up at him and where he was leaning against the wall of her cubicle. He had a smile on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest. Barry had been Felicity’s best friend since high school, though they went to different colleges they regained contact when they both took jobs at Merlyn Global. Though they were in different departments they did their best to see each other. 

“I was just shutting down,” Felicity lied. She had been planning on going another hour, but now that Barry was here and she realized what time it was she shut it down. 

“You’re such a horrible liar,” Barry laughed as she stood from her chair. Felicity sent him a light glare as they exited the IT grunt room. 

Merlyn Global was pretty empty this time of night, all the higher ups could go home early because they didn’t have anything to prove. Those like Felicity and Barry, who were at the bottom of the totem pole, usually put in way late nights because they had everything to prove. Barry usually joked about how it was a bit saddening to see the executives leave when he had so many hours left. Felicity found it inspiring because one day she wanted to be there, running her own technology centered company. 

“Thanks for walking me to my car Barry,” Felicity said as she unlocked it. 

“Welcome, I know sometimes you insist you don’t need me to, but Starling is a dangerous place,” Barry said seriously. 

Felicity laughed and waved her keys in front of his face. “Well I’ve got my trustee pepper spray,” she said. 

It was an on-going joke between them because Barry had always said it wasn’t enough to stop an attacker, but then one night he had snuck up on her to surprise her and, in her shock, she had used it on him. 

“On that note I’m going to get out of the line of fire. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. He waved goodbye as he went to the other side of the parking lot where his car was located. 

When Felicity got home thirty minutes later she saw a cop car in front of her house and felt her stomach drop. Felicity’s father was notorious for being in trouble with the cops. Noah had left when she was young, but had returned to take care of Felicity when her mom had died. Noah had always blamed himself for not being here when she had died and had insisted that there was some way he could save her now. Growing up Felicity knew that every night she came home from school he would be at his computer, trying to exceed technology and medical advances by years so he could bring Donna back. 

When she went to college it got worse so instead of staying in Boston with Cooper she found a job at Merlyn Global and came back to take care of her father. Despite her being back here he still seemed to get himself in trouble and that trouble brought the unwanted attention of Slade Wilson. Officer Wilson was a dirty a cop and if she could prove it she would, but for a chauvinistic oaf he was clever. 

“What happened this time?” Felicity asked. 

Slade leaned off of where he was leaning on his car with a smirk. “Hello to you too Felicity. Late night at the office? You know if you just dated me you would never have to work again. I could give you everything you wanted,” he said. 

Felicity swallowed down her disgust and reached for her dad. “Thank you for bringing my dad home,” Felicity said. 

When she tried to move away Slade grabbed her arm. “You know you really should get the crazy old man some help. He came in claiming that there are assassins who have a pool that can bring people back to life,” Slade told her. 

Felicity’s heart sunk at his words, the assassins were an ever present theory of her dad’s, but she was also angry at the way that he referred to her father. Felicity jerked her arm from his hold. “Thank you for bringing him home,” she said behind clenched teeth. 

She stormed inside, with her silent father in tow, and locked the door. She didn’t breathe easy until Slade’s patrol car left her driveway. The only good that Slade brought was that no one else in the Glade’s messed with her and Noah because they assumed they were under Slade’s protection. No one crossed Slade. 

“I’m not crazy,” Noah’s words stole Felicity from her thoughts. 

He was sitting on the couch looking completely beaten down and exhausted. Felicity kneeled down in front of him with a soft smile and an aching heart. “I know dad, how about I make us some dinner. You look like you haven’t eaten all day,” Felicity offered. 

He nodded, but Felicity could tell his mind was somewhere else. When they sat down to eat the spaghetti he pushed his around the plate for the first five minutes. She was about ready to tell him to just eat it when he spoke up.

“I just want to right my wrongs. Donna was always a better parent than me, you deserve that,” he said. 

Felicity reached forward and grasped his hand. “Dad you’re doing a great job, now eat your spaghetti before it gets cold,” Felicity said softly. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The screams of the woman under him as Al Sahim fucked her rang in his ears. He wasn’t sure of her name all he knew was that she came looking for him, like many of the woman they kept around did, and he had, had free time. He groaned as he finished off inside of her. 

“Go finish somewhere else,” Al Sahim ordered as he pulled out of her. He didn’t watch her leave as he disposed of the condom. 

The round of rough sex had relaxed Al Sahim, but had also given him energy. He was ready to go train again. A knocked sounded at his door as he tied on his weapons. “Come in,” he ordered. 

He turned to see one of the League soldiers standing at attention. “Speak,” Al Sahim ordered. 

“One of our men has record of a man claiming to the police that there is assassins who have a pool that can bring the dead back to life. The Demon’s Head wants you to deal with it,” the soldier spoke. 

Al Sahim hesitated in tying his third knife to his waist. “Where and who?” He asked. 

The League was a secret that few were to know about. That was threatened when men went into their police to make wild claims. “A Noah Kuttler from Starling City,” the soldier told him. 

Al Sahim smirked as he finished getting ready. “We’ll go pay this Noah a visit tonight then,” Al Sahim said. 

The soldier nodded and took off. The League lived pretty basically, very different from how the people in America lived, at least from what Al Sahim gathered from his missions there, but they still had a jet to take them around. 

They boarded the jet fifteen minutes later and took off to this Starling City. Al Sahim knew they were getting close, hours later, when bright lights of a city reflected off the windows of the jet. After they landed Al Sahim instructed two to watch the jet and one to come with him. He did not imagine this Noah was a threat, no one was a threat to him. 

When they reached the house Al Sahim looked at it in distaste. It was an excuse for a home surrounded by others just like it. He couldn’t imagine how a man living in this house could cause enough trouble that he was forced to come out here. They made their way into the house as stealthily as was normal. It wasn’t hard to find Noah as he was asleep on the couch. Al Sahim’s first instinct was to twist the man’s neck until it gave a satisfying snap, but he knew it was important that they get information about how he’d heard of them. 

As Al Sahim and Sarab got close Noah jerked awake, his eyes widening in fear as he took them in. “Noah Kuttler, you’ve crossed a dangerous line. How did you know about the League of Assassins?” Al Sahim’s deep voice rang out. He was not one for beating around the bush. He would ask this man and if he would not answer then they would go to torture.

“The what? I was right, I was right. I told them I wasn’t crazy, but no one believed me,” the man said hurriedly. 

Al Sahim was ready to break one of the man’s fingers, snap him back into their conversation, when he felt a tingling on his spine. One that told him danger was near. He wiped around just in time to catch a wooden baseball bat. He jerked the baseball bat from the hands of a small blonde woman. For a moment his eyes wandered over her. She wore the tiniest shorts that had pandas on them and a tank top that her breasts were peeking out of. Al Sahim considered all the wonderful things he could do to her. It was a shame that she had seen all of this. 

“Wow, that was like freaky fast and if you weren’t giving off the aura that you’re going to kill me I might be impressed,” the girl babbled before slamming her eyes shut. 

Al Sahim felt his lips twitch from behind the cloth covering his mouth, but he bit it back. The fact that this girl could make him almost smile got to Al Sahim and he gripped her by her arm and shoved her onto the couch. She landed with a soft thud and then was checking over the Noah man. Seeing her take care of him sparked an almost jealousy in Al Sahim, but he shook it off. There were more important things to worry about. 

“What do you know about the League of Assassins? I will only ask once more,” Al Sahim ordered. 

The girl looked to her father with fearful eyes, but he almost seemed to not be in here in the moment. “I was right, Felicity I was right. We can bring your mother back,” Noah cried. It was clear that this man was crazy, Al Sahim was not sure why he wasted a visit. 

The Felicity woman stared at him in desperation and gripped his hand tighter. “Dad, that doesn’t matter, tell them what they want to know,” she said. Noah just continued to shake his head as his eyes moved wildly. Al Sahim gave one look to Sarab and then pulled out his knife. 

“No, no please. I’ll get his computer for you. Everything he knows should be on there,” the Felicity woman said as she jumped in front of Noah. 

Al Sahim considered her for a moment and then nodded. The only reason he let her get up was because he commended her bravery for jumping in front of Noah. Sarab followed her back down the hallway of the small home and Al Sahim looked at Noah in the same distaste as he had his house. Felicity appeared with Sarab right behind her seconds later. She handed him some beaten down laptop and looked up to him with pleading eyes. 

“That’s all he knows about you all, it’s on there. Now please let us go,” she said. The words were that of a beg, but in her tone there was something a bit defiant. Still Al Sahim had a job to do. 

“Kill him,” Al Sahim ordered. Al Sahim was still considering what he would do with Felicity. He could kill her or he could take her to be a woman of the League. He would entertain himself for days fucking her tight body. 

“No, please,” Felicity begged again as she jumped in front of Noah. Al Sahim sighed in annoyance and looked to her. 

“You can take me as your prisoner. My father won’t speak as long as you have me. You’ll have nothing to worry about, please,” Felicity was now begging. 

Al Sahim opened his mouth to respond, but the invalid that was Noah decided now was a good time to snap out of it. “Felicity, no. You can’t go with these monsters,” Noah said as he stood to grip her arm.

Al Sahim shoved him back on the couch. “Quiet old man,” he demanded. 

Felicity’s eyes light with fire when he did this. It was amusing to Al Sahim to see her like that. There seemed to be many layers to this Felicity and he found there was a deep hidden part that wanted to explore it, he was always up for a challenge. And she was right, it was clear Noah wouldn’t speak if he knew that the League had his daughter and could kill her if he ever did. 

Al-Sahim handed the laptop over to Sarab to deal with and then took Felicity in his arms as he looked her over. She held his stare for a moment before looking away. Al Sahim smirked. “We have a deal. Your daughter comes with us and if you ever think of speaking, we’ll kill her. And I don’t think either of us wants that,” Al Sahim said. 

Noah went to stand again so Al Sahim knocked him out. Felicity gasped and tried to break from his hold, but he held her tight. Her father was fine and besides, she was the League’s now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity arrives at Nanda Parbat and faces off with Al Sahim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! Comment and let me know!

Felicity wasn't sure what the hell had just transpired in the last hour. Nobody wanted to believe that one of their parents is crazy, they want to believe the best, but despite any efforts there would always be a nagging doubt at the back of a person’s mind. So to learn that her father wasn't actually crazy, that there were assassins, who probably had some mystical pool, was a heart stopping shock.

The men who had stood in her small living room were huge and had a more than an intimidating presence, so Felicity wasn't sure what had overtaken her body and gave her the bright idea go swing a baseball bat at one of them. All she knew was that she had to protect her dad.

She wouldn't lie. When the taller, buffer man had whipped around and grabbed the baseball bat, staring her down with cold eyes like he hadn't just caught a projectile she was outing all her strength behind, she was terrified. She had thought of all she hadn't had the chance to accomplish in her life and considered all the ways a man with eyes that cruel could prolong her death.

Now as she sat with cold metal against the back of her legs and a black sack over her head, she wondered if she should have let them kill her and Noah. If perhaps wherever they were taking her was worse than death.

The uncertainty of it all just set her on edge. If there was one thing Felicity Smoak hated, almost as much as assassins waking her from her from her sleep and threatening her father, it was mysteries.

A sudden jerk of the change had Felicity falling into what felt like a huge brick wall. There was two distinct if short lived chuckles that made Felicity realize she had spoken out loud.

The man who had done all the talking before, she's never forget the voice that threatened her father, spoke up. "I've been called many things but never that."

Felicity jerked off of him and sat up straight, refusing to speak to him. She could feel eyes on her but she just kept her head turned straight ahead and crossed her arms over her chest. She had half a mind to jerk the sack off of her head but somewhere in Felicity’s big brain told her that quick movements around men like that was not a smart move.  
Time passed and after what felt like hours Felicity felt another jolt. Only this one was more familiar, they had landed.   
Xxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim waited for the hatch to drop, with Felicity in his arms, and his men behind him. When the hatch dropped he saw multiple assassins and his father at the end of the path. Al Sahim had expected to have more time to come up with something for his father. This was something so miniscule that Al Sahim felt barley any nerves, to have no nerves at all with Ra’s Al Ghul would be foolish. 

“Al Sahim, I must be mistaken. I thought I sent you on a kill mission not a rescue,” Ra’s Al Ghul said. 

Al Sah Him felt Felicity tense in his arms, but he didn’t pay her much attention. “I had to adjust, I had no idea that Noah had a daughter. I realized that a man who could discover us was a man we would want to have on our side, it’s not as if out here we have much tech help out here. And with his daughter here with us, he won’t deny our request,” Al Sahim said. 

His father looked him over with critical eyes before taking the sack off of Felicity’s head. Al Sahim watched as Felicity flinched and then slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, her eyes getting wider as she seemed to take everything in. 

“I see there are other reasons you took her,” Ra’s said. 

Al Sahim Smirked at his father in agreeance and and shrugged. Felicity looked between the two of them and a frown came over her face. Al Sahim turned his attention from Felicity back onto his father. 

“Do with her as you wish, but keep a close handle on both of them. If this goes wrong, it’ll be you who will pay the price,” Ra’s warned him. 

Al Sahim nodded with a tight jaw and a stoic look. Ra’s turned with a sweep of his robes and made his way back to the compound. Sarab gave Oliver a look with his eyes, from behind his mask, and Al Sahim nodded. 

Al Sahim dragged Felicity down the path to the compound and she made it exceptionally hard by looking all around her. This may be a lot to take in but Al Sahim had places to be so didn’t have time for a wide eyed girl. 

Luckily when they got into the compound the darkness dulled everything and had her moving faster. “I’ll set you up in a room, but I won’t be showing you around. There will be other women who can do that. All you need to know for right now, is that you should stay in your room. It would be unwise to walk around, specifically in the West side of the compound. Stay away from there,” Al Sahim commanded. 

“That’s not ominous at all,” Felicity’s soft reply rang steady. 

Al Sahim smirked and continued down the hall. Only Felicity didn’t seem to be done. “You know that was pretty impressive, what you did back there. You crafted that story pretty quickly, in another life I’m sure that you were a politician,” Felicity said. 

“I thought politicians were slimy,” Al Sahim said. 

“What does that say about how I think of you,” Felicity muttered. 

Al Sahim felt another smirk slowly sliding across his features. This girl was a firecracker, very different from the other women that passed through the halls. She was more beautiful than them too. There was something different about her that helped make her so beautiful. Al Sahim knew that meant that he would have to wait longer to get her in bed than he did the other woman.

Al Sahim opened the door to an empty bedroom and motioned for her to go in. Felicity stepped into the doorway and looked around the room. Al Sahim knew that it would be up to her standards. The room was about the size of the shack she had lived in. Like all, most, rooms in the compound it was lavishly decorated. Now he took the time to watch her expression, to see her take all of it in. She was eating it up until she saw him looking at her and then she neutralized her expression. 

When she went to step in Al Sahim leaned forward to shut the door, but she seemed to have taken that as him coming in. “I’m not going to sleep with you. I don’t care what you threaten to do to me, I’m not going to have sex with you,” Felicity rambled. 

Al Sahim smirked again and took a step closer to her. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he whispered hotly. He felt Felicity shiver and he felt a small bit of pride fill him as he stepped back. 

“Someone will bring you dinner,” Al Sahim told her before leaving. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity walked around the room for a good four minutes before she felt like she had a grasp on what was all in it. It was as big as her home back in the Glades. Her home. Felicity felt her chest tighten at the thought of home, at all she had left behind. 

Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked until they went away. She wasn’t going to cry, she wasn’t going to give this bastard the satisfaction. If she had thought that the man who had taken her had cold eyes then the man who she had just stood in front of had the eyes of the devil. One look from him had sent a nasty shiver down Felicity’s spine. 

Just the thought of it made her feel a bit sick, when she sat down on the plush bed with cool silk covers she felt her exhaustion of the day set in. All the worries, stress, and anxiety of the day weighed on her as she fell back onto the bed. When her head hit the pillow everything around her went black. 

It was cold silk hitting her in the face that woke her up. Felicity squinted and then blinked her eyes as she tried to let them adjust to the light. When they did she saw two women standing above her. Both of the women were barely dressed in lingerie and silk robes. The same kind that was sitting of Felicity’s chest right now. 

“Al Sahim sent us here to give you clothes. Ra’s is gone so he wants to see you at breakfast. Though I can’t imagine why,” one of the girls said in distaste. 

“Breakfast, that means I’ve been sleeping for a while, given the probable time change,” Felicity thought. 

Felicity lifted the nightgown that they had given her and then put it back on the bed. “Is there any clothes that would cover more of my body?” Felicity asked. 

The women laughed. “You’re a woman of the League, all that’s important about you is your body,” the other woman said. 

Felicity’s mind was still a bit fogged from sleep, so it took her a minute to realize that they had actually said that. Her brows furrowed together and then she glared at the flimsy excuse for clothing. 

“Tell Al Sahim that I’m not going to walk around in this so unless I get suitable clothing I’m staying in here,” Felicity said defiantly. 

One of the woman opened her mouth but the other stopped her from speaking. “If she wants to get herself killed then let her. One less girl to worry about,” the second girl, the one with red hair, said. 

The other girl chuckled and they both went out. When they did Felicity again looked over the clothes, well the excuse for clothing. She wasn’t sure what 1950’s brothel world she’d stepped into, but they were crazy if they thought she was wearing this for them. The silk robe was long enough, it was really the lingerie that was the problem. 

Felicity stepped off of the bed and wrapped the silk robe around her. She didn’t really want to stay in this room, but she didn’t want to leave it either. These halls were so dreary and the people who walked it so scary that she didn’t feel safe doing it. As she walked around the room she saw through an open window that it was pretty light outside. There was a garden with a fountain, in the middle of all the dry sand, and the beauty of it had Felicity’s feet moving. 

She took off down the halls, trying to walk as quickly as possible, and tried to figure out where she needed to go to get to the garden. The building was like a maze of dark stone, but eventually she found her way out of it. She caught the eyes of many men in masks as she had made her way down the hall, but she tried to ignore them. It was kind of hard given the amount of weapons on them and the fact that they were wearing masks. 

She tried to put the thoughts of all assassins out of her head as it was just giving her a headache. She wasn’t sure what was expected of her by these assassins or what her life was going to be like now and the more she thought of it the more she became stressed. 

Felicity shook off those thoughts and walked around the beautiful garden. As she did she could feel the mist from the fountain splashing against her face and cooling her down. The heat from this dry place was making the silk robe stick to her sweaty skin. She knelt down in front of the fountain and splash some of the water on her face. A sigh escaped her lips as she began to cool down more. 

When she felt cooled down enough she began to walk around the garden more. The bright colors of the flowers stood out against the grey stone and tan sand, making them even more beautiful. The beauty of it all brought her some small peace. In this place that was almost more than she could ask for. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“She what?” Al Sahim asked feeling anger fill him. 

The red head, whose name escaped him, shifted nervously in front of him. “She said that she didn’t want to come out in the outfit we had given her. She wanted something less revealing,” she stuttered. 

Al Sahim growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stepped away from the table and made his way to Felicity’s room. Who the hell did she think she was to make demands? She was a prisoner here, not a guest. She wasn’t allowed to make demands. 

When Al Sahim got to her door he pounded his fists on it several times, but there was no answer. When he felt his anger get the best of him he kicked open the door and stepped in. Felicity was nowhere to be seen. Not on her bed, in the room, or in the bathroom. As Al Sahim made his way back towards the door a small flicker out the window caught his eye. Felicity was down in the gardens walking around. 

Anger again filled him because the damn girl hadn’t listened to him. He had told her not to go around exploring. And she had gone and made her way all the way outside. He was surprised that she had made it all the way outside without one of his men trying to take her into a room by the way she was dressed. The mere thought of it, another man’s hands on her set him on edge. Al Sahim shook his head and took off towards the gardens. 

When he got outside he became entranced by the way that she moved around the gardens. Her movements were smooth and calm. He had yet to see her like this, anytime he had seen her she was on edge and rightfully so. He loved to see her like this though, so calm and settling into the League grounds so naturally. 

It brought feelings that were unnatural to him though and he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Especially since they were replacing his anger. The only thing that ever really replaced his anger was sex or being able to kill someone. For one small woman to do it was confusing. So Al Sahim didn’t focus on it he just moved towards her. 

“I thought you weren’t comfortable wearing the clothes I gave you,” he sneered. 

Felicity jumped up in surprise and her hand flew to her chest. “What the hell is your problem?” she asked. 

Al Sahim lifted an eyebrow at her. “You may want to rephrase that. We’ve been moving quickly so I understand if you are a bit confused. I am Al Sahim Heir to the Demon. I am next in line to take over hundreds of assassins and not someone that you want to speak that way to,” Al Sahim said. 

He watched as Felicity bit her lip and then pulled the robe closer around her. “Well I don’t care if you are the demon assassin, you shouldn’t scare people like that,” Felicity said. 

Al-Sahim chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. The sun was beating down on him through the thick material of his clothes. “Ra’s is called the Demon’s head not the demon assassin and we’ve both done a lot more than scare people,” he said. 

Felicity looked at him cautiously and with some fear in her eyes. “I should go inside,” she said. It was clear to Al Sahim that she was not comfortable with the talk of murder, of death. She was in the wrong place if that was true. She stopped after a couple of steps forward. 

“Before I do though, I just want to know what you want from me. I came with you so you would spare my father, but I’m not sure what you want from me. Do you want me to be barely dressed like the other women around here? Do you want me to clean this place? I don’t know what you want from me,” Felicity said. 

Al Sahim wasn’t sure how to answer that. He hadn’t given much thought as to what he wanted from her. At least pass what he wanted to do with her in bed. “We can think of somethings for you to do. There is always something that needs cleaned,” his answer was more to by himself some time. She could bide her time doing that until he knew what he wanted from her. 

She nodded and then began her walk back to the compound again. As she tried to move pass him, she slipped on a small puddle of water on the stones. He caught her just in time before she hit the ground and then pulled her up till they were chest to chest. Arousal immediately spread through him and he felt himself twitch in his pants. Felicity let out a small gasp when their chest made contact and for some reason that small noise set him off. 

He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her until their lips met. For the first time today he was happy that he hadn’t decided to wear his mask. When their lips met there was immediate fire in his veins and hardness in his loins. Felicity wasn’t responding as readily as he was, but when he gripped her ass her mouth fell open. Al Sahim immediately stroked her tongue with his and ran through different ways that he could take her in this garden. All those ways were destroyed when she pulled away from him, jerking so violently that she almost fell backwards. 

“I know you said I should be respectful, but what the hell. Did you think we were having a moment or something after we got done talking about how you kill people and how you wanted me to clean up after you?” Felicity asked.

His ego took a bit of a hit, but he gave her a look. “It’s not like you were fighting me off,” he responded. 

Felicity shook her head and pulled the robe tighter again. “I’m going to go inside, I’m not sure what the hell is going on, but if I’m going to be a maid then I’ll do that, but like I said before I will not be your whore on the side too,” Felicity said. 

Al Sahim watched as she stormed into the compound. He was a storm of things he didn’t know how to handle. Spurned lust and a feeling that he didn’t know how to handle. Al Sahim wasn’t comfortable with emotions, especially given that he barely felt any. Feeling all of those now was a bit overwhelming until he decided to do something about it. 

Al Sahim marched into the compound and grabbed the first woman he could find, the same red head who had told him about Felicity. He gripped her arm and dragged her into the nearest room. 

“How do you want it?” she asked as she shed her clothes. 

“I want you silent,” he growled. She nodded and Al Sahim shoved her against the wall as he shoved a condom on before thrusting sharply into her. She let out a small scream, but she bit her lip to keep silent. 

Al Sahim closed his eyes as he thrust into her. With his eyes shut he could imagine that she had blonde hair instead of red. Her hips smaller and the breasts against his clothes rounder. Just imaging being inside of   
Felicity had him cumming faster than he ever had before. 

As he groaned and emptied himself into the condom. “What the fuck is wrong with me,” he thought. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity paced around the room feeling too many things to thin straight. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t pushed the heir to the murderer person, Al Sahim, the minute he kissed her. Well she knew why, he was stunningly attractive without a cloth covering his mouth and he was an amazingly good kisser. 

“Snap out of it Felicity dammit,” she said out loud. She groaned and rubbed a hand over her face. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to go around this compound now. 

“Just remember that he’s a dangerous murderer that’ll help,” Felicity thought. 

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She tentatively went to the door and cracked it open. When she saw it was one of the assassins, but not Al Sahim she opened it a bit more. He handed over a stack of dresses. 

“From Al Sahim,” he said before taking off. Felicity pulled the note off the top of the clothes. 

“Now you have no excuse to hide away. You’re welcome,” it said. 

Not the most sentimental of notes, but the thoughtful gesture still brought Felicity to the conclusion that she was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds her calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Al Sahim grunted as he slammed a pole down against the dummy. After his indiscretion with the red head whose name he still didn’t know he went down to the training area and practiced weapons training and then just exercised. Sex hadn’t calmed him down so he was resorting to training, but after a couple of hours that wasn’t getting him anywhere either. 

“Finally I find my dear brother,” Talia’s voice came right in his ear, over his shoulder. He had sensed her when she had entered into the training room so he didn’t jump. 

He smirked and whipped around to knock her off her feet, but she quickly jumped out of the way. “I didn’t realize I needed to be there to hold your hand like a small child when you come back from a mission,” he teased. 

Talia raised her eyebrows and smirked at him. “It would seem that you do though. I heard you brought back a little pet,” she said. 

Hearing Felicity referred to that way set him on edge a bit. “She’s not a pet, she’s a part of a plan,” he said.

“A very attractive part of my plan,” he thought. 

“And what plan is that? Why would you need a twenty-one year old girl?” She asked. 

Oliver tensed a bit at her question. He really wished that people would stop asking because for once he didn’t have a reason. She could be a maid like he had offered earlier, she could be a teacher for the children of the League, hell she could even be trained as an assassin if she wanted. He just didn’t know which one of those it should be, what was right. 

“I don’t have a plan, but I’ll figure it out. Felicity will be fine until I figure it out,” he said a bit defensively. 

Talia was looking at him strangely so Al Sahim turned back to his dummy. Talia, of course never one to be beaten down, appeared in front of him again. She still had that annoying smirk on her face and Al Sahim flashed back to times when they were young and Talia would pull pranks on him during training. Of course that would always result in a beating camouflaged as training from their mentor, and later their father. 

“The way you say her name. You like this girl. You actually like a girl more than just a sex toy. I have to meet her. What type of killer is she? Brutal, stealthy, or with a dramatic flair?” Talia asked excitedly. 

Every single word that came from Talia’s mouth put him on edge in a way that he was completely uncomfortable with. He thought that the latter part, assuming that Felicity was a killer, would upset him more, but hearing her referred to as a sex toy set him on edge even more. It brought images to his head of her underneath him with her mouth open and then images of her underneath another man. He didn’t realize that he’d broken the dummy until Talia shouted his name. 

He snapped out of it and dropped the metal baton down. “She’s not a killer and you’re right she’s not a sex toy. She’s innocent,” he said. 

“Well how about you stop telling me what she’s like and let me meet her. Where is she?” Talia asked.

“I don’t know. I put her in a room somewhere. Ask around and you can figure it out,” he said as he toweled away sweat. 

Talia scoff and stole the towel from him so she could hit him with it. “You took the girl from her home, gave her no purpose, and trapped her in a room? No wonder she’s not your sex toy yet. Do you know nothing of women?” she asked. 

Al Sahim furrowed his brows and stole the towel back. “Since when did you get a heart or womanly knowledge?” he asked. 

Talia laughed, but gave him a dry look. “I hate to break it to you Al Sahim, but I’ve always been a woman and I’ve always had this knowledge. Just because I’m an assassin doesn’t mean I’m not a woman and doesn’t mean I don’t have a heart. It just beats softer than other women’s,” she laughed. 

Al Sahim rolled his eyes as Talia took off towards the stairs. “Don’t worry dear brother. I’ll fix whatever mess you’ve made with our poor guest,” she threw over her shoulder. 

He considered stopping her, but realized there was no way that she could make it worse.   
Xxxxxxxxxxx

The dresses that Al Sahim had given her were so beautiful it was almost painful that she would have to clean in them. They were a bit medieval but so was this place. Either way she was just grateful to have something to cover herself. Maybe if she was dressed she would be able to control herself and Al Sahim himself

"Do I really want him to control himself though?" A small treacherous voice in the back of her mind asked.

Felicity shook her head as walked towards the door. She just needed to remember that he was a murder, hell his moniker was Heir to the Demon, and he took her from her home. If she ever felt her hormones flare then she would just remember that. As much as she wanted to avoid Al Sahim she was also starving. She opened the door just in time to see a beautiful woman standing with her first ready to knock. 

“You must be Felicity, I’m Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul,” she introduced herself. 

Felicity felt confusion fill her as she ran over the woman’s introduction, but she was happy that this woman was related to Al Sahim so she wouldn’t have to worry about the looks she got from other women. 

“Hi,” she said slowly. 

Talia gave her an amused look though it was matched with a deadly look that seemed to be a constant in everyone’s eyes here. She moved into Felicity’s room without invitation and then sat on her bed. 

“I was just speaking to Al Sahim and it was brought to my attention that you have yet to be given a purpose. And while I would love to just throw you into training, you don’t stick me as the killer type. I’ll come up with something for you,” she said with a wave of her hand as if brushing the thought off. 

Felicity was still a bit confused and that feeling was starting to wear thin. She wasn’t used to the feeling of being so completely confused and she hated it. 

“Um thank you. It would be nice to have something to do,” Felicity said. 

“Yea a distraction would be useful. Then I won’t think about jumping your brother,” she thought. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she looked up to watch Talia’s reaction to make sure that she hadn’t said that out loud. Talia’s look was intense, but not amused. 

“Good, now that, that’s out of the way let’s talk about Al Sahim. He seems a bit caught with you and I’ve never seen my brother beguiled before. Though I must admit that I don’t see what the hype is. You’re beautiful, but not exotic and you’re no killer. That much is clear,” she said. 

There was no confusing that. “When I imagined assassins I imagined a group much less chatty,” Felicity muttered. 

There was a shine in Talia’s eyes and then her lips are forming a smile. Like she understood something. “I interrupted you earlier. Were you headed somewhere?” She asked. 

Felicity felt the ache in her stomach come to life now that Talia wasn’t offering a prominent distraction. “I was just going to get some food,” she said. 

“Good, I’ll join you and then I’ll show you around the compound. I’m sure after our tour we’ll come up with something for you to do,” Talia said. She didn’t give any other warning, she just got up and began walking away, but Felicity to the feeling she should follow her. So she did, all the way to a weirdly lit dining room. Instead of chairs there was pillows, but the table was covered in delicious looking food so she would have sat on the hard stones if it meant she could have some of it. 

Felicity excitedly sat at the table, but waited for a minute to eat. After what Al Sahim had said in the gardens Felicity felt herself more cautious about how she interacted with the assassins here. It’s not like they made it easy though. One minute they were talking like normal and the next they were glaring at her with their beady assassin eyes. Luckily Talia was quick to eat. 

Felicity let out a small moan as the fruit hit her taste buds. The air charged a bit when she did this and Felicity slammed her eyes shut in embarrassment. Talia let out a small laugh, but didn’t say anything. 

Felicity smiled in gratefulness and went back to eating her food, only this time she kept the moans internal.   
When they finished up eating Talia took her on a tour like promised. They kept out of the west side, but if it was anything like a lot of the rooms on the east then Felicity could live with that. The only rooms that didn’t scare her was the small excuse of a classroom and the large library. The latter had Felicity so entranced that she had begged Talia to let her stay. 

Talia had agreed, saying that she had something to discuss with her father and brother. Felicity had barely paid her any heed as she had been so entranced by the books. A lot of them were mainly about league oaths and different weird things like that, but some contained a history of the place where she was and she found herself intrigued. She didn’t realize how much time had passed until she heard a deep, masculine clearing of the throat. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim listened to the light chuckles of his men as he sharpened his arrows. There was very few times that his men and him had bull sessions, but it seemed like the entrance of Felicity had required one. He shouldn’t have been surprised, it had been a while since they had a new woman in the compound. He hadn’t realized at first what they were talking about, and he hadn’t really cared, but then one of the men called out his name.

“How long until we move the new girl to the wing with the other women Al Sahim?” he asked. 

As Al Sahim went over what he said he knew what he meant. How long until she was free game. The mere thought of another assassin having Felicity made Al Sahim consider killing all of them. Instead he reigned in his killing instinct, but held to his anger. He stood and stepped closer to his men. The look of fear in their eyes was satisfying. 

“Felicity is off limits. If any of you even think of touching her I’ll kill you in a more painful way than you could imagine,” he growled. The men nodded quickly and then went back to cleaning weapons. 

There was a certain calmness he felt at having claimed Felicity in this way, in not having to worry about anyone trying to get her in bed. Still he felt no desire to now be surrounded by these men who had already thought about it. He gathered his arrows and made his way up to his room. At least he tried to. Talia was coming down the hall and when she moved pass him she grabbed his arm. 

“I have an idea of where you can put your habib, but we should get father’s approval. You know how he is about those things,” Talia was teasing about the first part, Al Sahim knew that, but it still stirred something within him. 

They entered the great hall where Ra’s was and gave a slight bow as they entered in. Ra’s nodded for them to stand straight and they did as they were instructed. “What brings my two children to me?” Ra’s asked. 

Al Sahim looked to Talia, but she paid him no heed. “I think I’ve found a way for our new guest to make herself useful,” she said. 

Ra’s nodded for her to go on and she did. “As I gave her a tour of the compound, save the west side, I realized she is very smart and has a love for learning. I say we put her as school teacher, she would be great, and we all know the current one isn’t working out anyways,” Talia said. 

Ra’s seemed to be considering it and Al Sahim was doing the same. He knew, somewhere inside of him, that it would be a great job for Felicity, but he didn’t know how he felt about her near his son. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her it was that he didn’t want her to know he had one. 

There had been only once that Al Sahim had not used protection when fucking one of the woman here. He had been fifteen, run by anger and hormones, and the girl Sandra had convinced him that it would feel so good if he didn’t. It had but he’d been paying the price for twelve years. Sandra had secured herself a place outside of the women in her own room as mistress of Al Sahim, though he hadn’t touched her since that day, and due to that was a bit possessive. He wasn’t sure why she thought her tricking him into getting her pregnant meant that he loved her, but she seemed to have it stuck in her head that he did. The only good thing she gave him was his son, Asim, but he didn’t want him to ruin any chance he had with Felicity. Their bond was strong, as a father son bond in the League could be, but his connection with Felicity was shaky. 

“If she’s as smart as you say then I agree. We could use a new teacher. Take care of it,” Ra’s said with a wave of his hand. And just like that they were done, dismissed. 

They both bowed to him again and then left the hall. “I’ll let you tell Felicity of the plan, you can even take credit for it. She’s in the library and Al Sahim, I see the appeal,” Talia said before leaving. It was the closest thing to approval he would get from Talia, not that he needed or wanted it, but it was nice to have in some weird way. 

He shook his head and made his way to the library. He probably stood in the doorway for a good five minutes before making himself known. She was completely enchanted by the library, even more so than she had been in the garden. Still he made a note in the back of his mind to work on training with her, make her more aware of her surroundings. 

When he cleared his throat she nearly jumped out of her skin. She gave him a light glare and then stood from her place on the floor. “You need a bell or something tied to you,” she muttered. 

He titled his head and raised his eyebrow, but she didn’t back down. Still he didn’t say anything because he knew she would break first. He could practically see her mind working. She broke with a sigh. 

“Where did Talia go?” She asked. 

He stepped further into the room and in reaction she backed up. He would be offended if he couldn’t detect the small amount of arousal in her eyes. It made him feel a little less off balance to know that she was having just a hard time controlling herself as he was. 

“Talia had somewhere else to be, I wanted to inform you of your new role here,” he said. 

Felicity looked at him in surprise and with a slight smile on her face. “You mean a different role than the one you gave me four hours ago?” she asked. 

He gave her a dry look. “Do you want to clean toilets or do you want to teach?” he asked. 

Felicity seemed to get a bit more serious when he posed this question. “What do you mean teach?” she asked. 

He smiled. “I mean that we need a new teacher for the kids around here. You seem smart enough to fill that role,” he said. 

“Well with that amazing compliment I guess I accept being a teacher. Not really what I imagined doing with my life, but I assume it’s the best I’ll get here. I don’t suppose you actually have any computers for me to work with?” Felicity asked. 

Al Sahim shook his head and watched as her face fell a bit, but she quickly replaced it with a smile. “I didn’t even realize there were kids here. Is this really the safest place to be raising kids?” she asked. 

He offered her a slight shrug. “I grew up here,” he replied. 

“So that’s a no then?” she asked dryly. 

Al Sahim bit back a laugh at her words. There was so much fire in her and she didn’t seem to know what to do with it, so it just came in waves. He knew a couple of different ways they could work through her fire, but he kept from telling her that. It was clear he had overwhelmed her with their kiss and he hadn’t handled it too well either. They didn’t need to go back there, at least not today. 

“You’ll start tomorrow. I’ll send someone to come and get you in the morning and take you to the classroom. They’ll only be with you for the morning because they have training in the afternoon,” he said. 

“Wow okay, I guess I’ll keep reading then. Will you tell Talia I said thank you? I would go find her myself, but the probability that I’ll find her in this place before I get lost a hundred times is low,” she said. 

He thought about asking where his thanks were, but he knew that could lead down a dangerous road so he kept his mouth shut and nodded his head. He left the room with one last glance behind him, he did his best to get his fill of her with that one fleeting glance.

He started down the hallway, to the west side, in search of his son. If Felicity was going to be teaching him then Al Sahim had a couple of things to discuss with him. He found him where he almost always found him, in the small training room they had set up for the younger children, right before the west side. He was throwing knives at the training dummies. He was doing a great for barely ten years old and Al Sahim hated to break his concentration, but he didn’t have much time either. 

“Asim,” he called. 

His son whipped around and sheathed his weapons. “Yes, Al Sahim,” he said with a nod. His son looked like he had when he was young, Talia said he was the spitting image of a young Al Sahim. He was just glad that they didn’t look so similar at the point in time. Other than the sandy blonde hair and blue eyes there was nothing to tell people that he was his son. 

“You’re getting a new teacher tomorrow and it is important that she not know you’re my son,” he said.   
Asim looked confused, but nodded. “Is she dangerous?” he asked. 

Al Sahim shook his head and watched as his son calmed a bit. “No, she just isn’t a permanent fixture in the league so we don’t want to take any chances,” he said. 

Asim nodded in understanding and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Why don’t we practice your technique with the knife? I can spare a few minutes. If you hold your wrist straighter you’ll have a more accurate throw,” he instructed him. 

Asim nodded, with a bright smile on his face. It helped ease the guilt a bit. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity nervously smoothed down her dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had picked a green, floor length, dress that hugged her, but not too tightly. She was nervous to begin teaching. She had gone to school for computer science not to teach the kids of dangerous assassins. She wasn’t sure anyone went to school for that. 

“You can do this Felicity, you are a smart capable woman,” she told herself. 

Despite how nervous she was Felicity felt a bit like she was on even ground. Since she had gotten here she had just been a prisoner. Now she had a purpose, something to distract her from Al Sahim and from this place in general. 

Like Al Sahim had promised a man came to pick her up and guided her, almost all the way to the west side of the compound, to a small room. There were maybe about ten desks in there and only six were filled, one girl and five boys. Felicity was beginning to realize for how strange this place was there was a few regular area, like the garden, the library, and this room. The only difference between this classroom and a regular classroom was that there was no fun posters, but Felicity wasn’t all that surprised. 

She wasn’t sure how to start the class, but the minute she walked in all eyes were on her. She cleared her throat and smoothed out her dress once more. “Good morning everyone,” Felicity said cheerfully. If she had been expecting a good morning back she was seriously disappointed. All the kids just stared at her with blanks looks on their faces. Felicity cleared her throat once again and move behind her desk. 

“My name is Felicity and I’m your new teacher. What was it that your last teacher was covering with you?” She asked. 

Again she was met with blank stares and silence. It seemed being nice wasn’t going to work. “Alright get out some paper and a pencil. We can work on math all day today,” her words brought the desired reaction. All the children sat up a bit straighter and two even raised their hands. 

They informed her that they were learning about many things, math, science, and that they were supposed to have a spelling test today. Most importantly though they were learning about the history of the league. 

Felicity was grateful that she had studied so diligently last night about the League or else she would be screwed. It was interesting, in a completely mortifying type of way, to see these kids speak as they twirled a knife around, tapped the person two seats in front of them with a Bo staff, or cleaned brass knuckles. The ages of the kids seemed to range from ten to twelve and even the idea that they were caring weapons saddened a part of Felicity. It was terrified her, but she did her best not to show it. As the teacher she needed to be the one in control. 

As she went on teaching she lost the interest of most of the children, but there was one who, behind his mask of indifference, seemed interested. So when the children all got up to go to training Felicity requested that he, Asim, stayed after. 

“If I’m late then I will be in trouble,” he said. 

Felicity smiled softly at him. “I won’t take too long, I just wanted to tell you how impressed I was with your test scores. All of the kids did well, but you did exceptional,” Felicity said. She hoped that maybe if she took notice of his intelligence he wouldn’t be so ashamed of showing it. 

The boy simply shrugged though. “I’m expected to do well,” he said. 

Felicity opened her mouth to compliment him again, but he quickly escaped from the room. She stood and watched him walk farther down the hall. Felicity sighed and then went back to her desk to clean her things up. 

When she was done she made her way back down the hall to the dining area. She had been so nervous that she had forgotten to eat breakfast and now her stomach felt like it was gnawing at itself. She walked the halls a bit cautiously though as she wasn’t sure if eating here was a come and go situation. It all just seemed so formal and the only time she had really gone was with Talia, since they had brought her other meals to her yesterday. 

Still her hunger was driving her so she followed the smell in the hallway. This smell had her behind three women, two of whom were the women who brought her the excuse for clothing the other day. She was far enough behind them to not get noticed, but not nearly far enough away to not here their gossip. 

“That he wanted her to come to breakfast,” a dark haired woman who she didn’t recognize said. 

The girl with lightly colored brown hair sighed. “Well believe it, he sent Carrie and me to get her. He was lucky we didn’t claw her eyes out,” she said. 

Felicity raised her eyebrows at the girl’s words. She knew Al Sahim was attractive, but she didn’t think any man was claw another woman’s eyes out attractive. Especcially just because he wanted to speak to someone. The red head beside them scoffed. “Don’t be worried about her. Al Sahim was outside with her for barely ten minutes before he came back into the compound and fucked my brains out. I don’t know how Sandra keeps her hands off of him. The size of his dick alone,” the Carrie woman laughed. 

The words were barely out of her mouth before Felicity felt the effects of them. Al Sahim had kissed her and then second later had come inside and had sex with another woman. It made her feel cheap and made her angry. She had been conflicted with these emotions all night and all morning and he hadn’t even been conflicted with their shared kiss for two minutes. 

Her hunger had disappeared and was replaced with a feeling that if she ate anything she may puke. So instead of going to the dining hall she took the first turn and found her bedroom. 

xxxxxxxxxx

Felicity walked behind the guard who was leading her to her classroom. She wasn’t sure why she needed escorted again, she assumed that it was because of how close to the west side the room was. Felicity had stayed locked in her room for the rest of the night, trying to process the way that she was feeling. She shouldn’t be hurt by Al Sahim having sex with someone else, they’d shared one kiss and he was her capture, but she was. She just felt cheap and naïve and those were not two things she ever wanted to feel. 

Her guard had brought her food throughout the day to keep her going. At first she wasn’t hungry, but beside lay in bed and think of all that had happened to her eat was all she did because there was not much else to do in the room. She had woken up early this morning to plan her lesson and she only hoped that her students actually paid attention to her lesson.

When she got in class and saw that her students were the same as yesterday, completely unware of uncaring that she was there, she became a bit discouraged. Never one to be beaten down and feeling a bit fired up from yesterday she stared down her class defiantly. “Alright it’s time to get started,” she said.

The class period passed by quickly, but not because the students were more involved, but because Felicity actually felt like she knew what she was doing. When the class was done she felt nervous tension fill the room and heard their whispers about training. Felicity was a bit intrigued so she watched the path they walked and after cleaning off her desk she followed them. She kept walking until she saw what looked like a training room with the kids filling it. She stepped into the room, as quietly as she could, and watched as the children were taught how to attack, how to kill. 

It was completely sickening and almost too much to watch. Felicity watched as Al Sahim, Ra’s Al Ghul, Talia, and another woman entered into the training room. They were at the opposite side of the room and other then one look her way, didn’t pay her any other attention. Felicity tried to focus on the kids training and not on Al Sahim, but one look cast his way showed Felicity that the outfit he was wearing was hugging his muscles in great ways. After two minutes more of training Felicity wished that she could turn from it. She was mortified that the Al Ghul’s were able to watch this so easily. 

When Felicity saw the girl from her class fail to hit her target yet again and in turn have her coach, trainer, come after her. Felicity held her breath as the trainer raised her hand and then gasp lightly as she used it to push her down onto the ground. Felicity’s eyes flew to the other side, but didn’t see anyone making a moving. 

The little girl, Ameenah, let out a small cry as her trainer began to scream at her and lifted his hand. The first hit threw Felicity off guard, but the second hit had her feet moving. She ran across the mats of the training area, nearly tripping over her dress, and jumped in front of the Ameenah. The trainer didn’t stop in time, given that he was probably a well-trained assassin she figured that he actively didn’t stop himself, and his hand whipped across her face. The pain was something she unaccustomed to, but she was quicker to recover than she thought she would be. She figured it was because of her anger at the situation. She went to shove at him, but he caught her hands. 

The Assassin, the trainer, smirked nastily and raised his hand again. Felicity stared at him defiantly, but the hand never came down as Al Sahim stepped behind him and grabbed it. Felicity stomach lurched as she heard a sickening snap and then the trainer’s scream. 

“Training is over. Go back to your hall,” he commanded darkly. The kids all quickly left the room with their heads down and their mouths shut. 

When they left Felicity felt the pain in her cheek and the fear in her body. She was one day into her job and she had already most likely already got herself killed. And that meant she had gotten her dad killed. 

However that didn’t really mean much given that she had stopped a little girl from being hurt. She wouldn’t regret protecting someone, ever. She closed her eyes as she waited for the punishment. 

“Felicity go back to your room,” Al Sahim’s words darkly stated surprised her, but called her into action. She wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

The halls, the dark stones and the flames, all became a blur as she hurried down the hallway. Things didn’t slow down or get back to normal until she was locked in the room she was staying in. Her chest rose and fell wildly as she tried to catch her breath. She leaned against her door and lightly touched her cheek where she had been hit. 

It was tender and she immediately jerked her hand away from her cheek. She slowly moved to the bathroom that was attached to the room. When she looked in the mirror she saw that her cheek was read and splotchy and looked like it was going to become a dark bruise. 

Felicity groaned as she touched the spot one more time. She didn’t think there was any place, or any safe place at this point and time, to get ice so she wet a hand towel down in cold water and placed it on her cheek. Just as she did there was a knock at her door. 

Her stomach swooped dangerously as she made her way over. When she opened it she saw Al Sahim standing there with a dangerous look in his eye and anger practically coming off in waves from him. Felicity took a step back and felt her spine of steel just disappear for a moment. It came back and her heart slowed when he reached to touch her cheek. He stepped in and slammed the door behind him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

This would be the second time in a matter of five minutes that Al Sahim had surprised her. Only this time she wasn’t as sure how to react, so she just stared up at him dumbly. He stroked his thumb over her cheek and Felicity reacted immediately, flinching and ducking her head. He dropped his hand from her cheek and moved it under her chin so he could lit her head. 

“Felicity are you alright?” He asked. 

His concern for her was nauseating given what she had learned about him last night. If he was faking concern then she knew it was to just get in her pants. He must think her some dumb blonde if he thought she would fall for that. The “you almost did” rang in the back of her head, but she pushed it farther back. 

She nodded her head slowly as she found her voice. “I’m fine, I’m fine. It’s just a small bruise,” she said, hoping that he would leave. 

He didn’t look convinced as he looked over her some more. It was making her a bit uncomfortable and Felicity couldn’t stand it so she ducked her head again. She heard Al Sahim let out a small growl. “When I saw him raise a hand to you I wanted to kill him in the most vicious way possible, but you have to understand how things work around here. This compound is ruled with an iron fist. There are no children and no innocence, there is only the trained assassins and the untrained assassins. If you want to work with these kids you’re going to have to learn to accept that,” he said. 

Felicity swallowed uncomfortably and backed away from him. “You mean accept that these kids are going to be tossed around by adults,” Felicity replied. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his tightly cropped hair. “You’ve had a soft initiation Felicity, but this is the League of Assassins. You signed up for this and you had to have known when you did that it wasn’t going to be a walk through a garden or some children’s sleep over. We are ruthless killers,” he said. 

Felicity felt her anger boiling over and taking control of her mouth. “When I first met you I was terrified of you, but I felt like you might be a man of honor given that you let my father and I live. I see now that I was wrong, you’re not even a man at all. No man would sit back and let a child be beaten,” Felicity spat. 

Al Sahim stepped closer to her, but she didn’t back down. Whether it was because she was so angry or because she had tempted fate once today and lived she wasn’t quite sure. 

“They weren’t being beaten they’re being molded that way when they become assassins they don’t die. Learning how to survive is tough, but if you keep stepping in to save them you’re signing their death wish,” he said angrily and authoritatively 

His words were like a slap to the face that hurt more than the actual slap to the face that she had gotten. 

Felicity reared back and then marched over to her door, whipping it open. “I would appreciate if you would leave, Al Sahim,” she said his name with mock respect. 

He cast her a look of frustration, but then left the room. Felicity slammed it after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim watched as the younger ones trained. He had been surprised at first to see Felicity in the training room. The more he thought about it the more it made sense, she was their teacher so she would be invested in them. He just didn’t think she would enjoy seeing the harsh training they would be enduring. 

So he shouldn’t be surprised that when the young girl, the only one in the group, was getting punished for not being at the top of her game she took off. He was talking to Sandra and she was quicker than he would have given her credit for so by the time he reached the mat she was already taking a slap to the face. 

There was something inside of him that he had never experienced before. It was like a mix of what he felt when he really wanted to kill someone and an emotion that he couldn’t describe. All he knew was that he was moving towards them like he moved across a battle zone. He caught Halim‘s hand and that was all that he meant to do, but his blinding rage too hold of him and he snapped his arm. The crack rang through the air, but didn’t shake him from his anger. 

“Training is over. Go back to your hall,” he told the younger ones. They all hurried off, but Felicity stayed there looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Felicity go back to your room,” he instructed after a moment. Surprisingly she listened to him and hurried off. Halim fell to his knees when he kicked him in the shin. 

“Al Sahim, he was doing his job,” his father’s voice came from behind him. It was his tone that had Al Sahim releasing Halim’s arm. 

He turned around, barely controlling his anger, and stood to face his father. Ra’s eyes were passing over him with tight precision and Al Sahim made sure to hold under it. “You would do well to inform your prisoner of how things work around here,” the way that he said prisoner made it clear to Al Sahim that he knew Felicity was more than that to him. He was letting his emotions show too easily. 

He gave a sharp nod, a bow, and then went to find Felicity. His anger was still stirring in him and there was embarrassment that came with it. He was acting like some young child, not an assassin who had been taught how to control his emotions and kill. 

He had plans to tear her a new one when he got in there. However when he stepped in and saw her, those insane and indescribable feelings came back and his first concern was here. Those feelings died out when she continued to fight him and when she insisted that she was okay. He was trying to be as soft with her as he could be, but she wasn’t making it easy. 

He realized that she had ideals and she had been raised differently than those in this compound, but she had to accept that here is where she was now. She wasn’t back home, in America or with her sensitive morals, she was here at the compound with the League of Assassins. She stirred feelings in Al Sahim, but he wasn’t going to sacrifice himself and the League for her. He wasn’t going to give if she wasn’t going to either. 

When she kicked him out of the room he had put her in, he punched the wall beside her door. She was the most infuriating woman he had ever met. He considered finding another woman to fuck or training some more, but neither of those things had helped much before. The only thing Al Sahim could think of was to separate himself from Felicity. Maybe some space would do him good. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity sat uncomfortably in her chair as she waited for the students to come in. She had made sure to get to the class room early so that it the situation wouldn't be more awkward than it already was.

She had to get up really early in the morning in order to do so and in order to cover her bruise, well semi-cover it, and get to the classroom before them. The lost sleep was starting to pull at her and Felicity began to fantasize about a large cup of coffee. She could almost smell it. Felicity let out a soft sigh as she imagined the smell. A throat clearing broke all of that and had Felicity’s head snapping up.

When she looked up she saw her students standing in front of her with weird looks on their faces. Felicity cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"Why don't you all sit down and we can get class started," she instructed. None of her students moved so she stood up from her desk and placed her hands on her desk.

"Everyone please go sit down," she instructed. Some of the boys offered her smirks and others just shook their head, but they all sat down. They all seemed a bit more attentive as she began to teach. In a way it was weird. Too weird for her not to say anything. 

"Alright what gives? What is the deal today, you're all behaving too well," Felicity said.

One of the boys smirked and raised his hand. Felicity nodded for him to answer. "Our first impression of you was that you were some weak bitch, that’s one of the things that women were saying around the compound, but you're kind of a bad ass Miss Felicity, kind of," he said.

Felicity closed her eyes and shook her head. She was appalled by his language, but felt pride in the change of his, their, perspective. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Another boy spoke up. "You stood up to Halim. No one has ever done that," he said.

Felicity let out a small laugh "It’s about time someone stand up to that bully then. And I want to pretend like I don't believe that it’s the first time but given that this place is full of assassins it’s not that surprising." Felicity said.

"He's not a bully he was just doing his job. You should too or you'll get killed," Ameenah said as she dug her knife into her desk.

Out of all of the kids Felicity had thought that maybe Ameenah would be grateful or even nicer to her and the boys would be indifferent. It was strange to her that it was the other way around.

"Don't mind Ameenah, she's just upset that you saved her yesterday, it made her seem weak," one of the boys laughed.

Ameenah was quick to draw her knife from the desk and point it at the boy. "I'm not weak and I didn't need saving so bite your idiot tongue before I cut it out," she sneered.

The boy stood and Ameenah did too. Felicity quickly made her way over to them. "Alright at the risk of getting hurt again and angering Ameenah anymore I'm going to have to intervene and ask both of you to stop and sit back down. Save your aggression for training," she said.

She tried to sound as authoritative as possible but she knew that there was a good chance both of these children could kill her. Both kids glared at each other one more time before sitting back down. Felicity didn't let her sigh of relief escape until she had her back turned to them.

As she began the lesson she tried to focus on all of the kids but again her attention was brought to Asim. 

He still had that bored look on his face but his eyes are what spoke to her. She could tell by the glow when he had a problem figured before the others or when there was confusion as he truly thought about a question/problem. The more she saw those looks the more she wished that she could do something to get through to him, to let him know that it was okay to like school.

As the class was coming to an end she thought of the perfect way to do it. As the ended their last problem Felicity put the wrong answer on the white board. It wasn't too far off only three decimals so the other students didn't notice but Felicity watched as Asim looked over the problem again and then began to erase and rewrite.

She waited with baited breath as the students filed out of the room. When Asim passed by her look without a second glance she couldn't help but be a bit disappointed.

"Oh well tomorrow is a new day," Felicity told herself as she stood from her chair and began cleaning her desk.

"Miss Felicity?" Asim's inquiring voice surprised her.

She tried to not seem too eager and scare him off. "Yes Asim? Did you feel forget something?" Felicity gave a look around the room that was strictly for show.

He shifted on his feet, seemingly a bit uncomfortable, before putting on a stony exterior. "I just thought I would tell you that your answer to the last problem was incorrect. It's not like I care but I just don't want you misleading the other students. This is the only schooling we get," he said with a shrug.

Felicity pretend to run over the problem again and then turned to him with a smile. "You're right. Thank you for pointing that out, I really appreciate it," Felicity said.

Pink lightly stained his cheeks but he just shrugged and muttered a whatever.

Felicity flashed him one more smile and then he was gone. Felicity knew that it would take more than one compliment to break Asim from the League’s hold on him, but she was going to keep working at it. She was going to help this kid feel like a kid again. She wanted to make all of these kids feel like a kid again, but she was going to start with Asim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress between Felicity and Al Sahim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill! Hope you enjoy! This is the last of the chapters I know I have from the first time I posted this story. So I'll either find the other few of start writing from here.

Felicity had successfully finished her first week of class. She also hadn’t spoken to Al Sahim in four days. 

Not that she wasn’t counting or had been given the chance to since they hadn’t run into each other. But she hadn’t thought of him all that much in the days they were away from each other. It just proved to Felicity what she was already assuming that the only reason she felt a “connection” to Al Sahim was because he looked like a Greek God. Looks were not everything though so if that’s all there was to it then she could get over it. 

She had also made sure to stay away from the training room, but the story of it had stayed close to her. If the other girls hated her before they despised her now that Al Sahim had broken a man’s arm for her. She overheard one of them saying that it was so romantic and sexy. Felicity was surprised by that because she thought it was terrifying and just thinking about the sound of the trainer’s bone snap made her sick. 

“So probably not the best thing to think about when you’re about to go eat breakfast,” Felicity thought with a shake of her head. 

When she entered into the dining hall she saw Talia sitting there eating in silence. Felicity tried to be as quiet as possible, but she knew that Talia with her freaky assassin skills was aware of every catch of her breath. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you hero girl,” she spoke so softly yet her voice was heavy with teasing. 

Felicity rolled her eyes and sat down on the pillow by her. “It’s only been a couple days and what is with the nickname?” Felicity asked. 

Talia smirked and stabbed her fork into her fruit. “The way you jumped in front of that poor helpless assassin, you’re a hero,” she was teasing again, but Felicity didn’t find this funny. 

“She’s not an assassin she’s a child and the man was an adult. There’s a difference between punishment and abuse,” Felicity said. 

“Maybe outside of these walls, but inside of them there isn’t. It’s all just whatever it takes to making a great assassin. We all went through what she, and all those other kids, are going through and we’re fine,” Talia said with a shrug. 

Felicity thought of the look in Al Sahim’s eyes and the way that Talia made cryptic scary jokes. Fine wasn’t a word that Felicity would use to describe them, but she didn’t say that. No reason to poke the sleeping assassin. 

So Felicity left well enough alone and began to scoop herself some fruit and a piece of toast. Munching on it kept her distracted, but only for a little bit. Because then Al Sahim came in, he looked tired and a bit stressed. Still her chest did this weird tightening thing when he came in and she felt goosebumps break out over her skin. Felicity shook her head again and looked down at her plate. 

“He’s just attractive that’s all,” Felicity told herself. She kept repeating that until she didn’t feel that weird tightness in her chest. She still felt the tension in the air though, it had been there since Al Sahim’s eyes had fallen on her. She hadn’t seen him staring, since she was staring at her plate, but she felt his eyes on her. Felt how they stayed there for a moment with a harsh intensity before passing over her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim hadn’t slept well in days. He wasn’t one for much sleep anyways, having engrained in himself young training till the late nights and then again in the early morning, but the last few days had been a different type of restless. At first he had blamed it on the extra training he had been doing, but last night as he laid awake and again thought of Felicity he knew he couldn’t blame it on training anymore. 

He had done his best for the rest of the week to stay away from Felicity, to get some clarity and to regain some of his famous control. The fact that he was able to say away from Felicity reassured him that he had regained some of his control, but the fact that he couldn’t keep her out of his head made it hard for him to get any clarity. Seeing her again after so many days away from her made him feel overwhelmed. He drank in the sight of her like he’d seen tortured and deprived men drink water. He kept his eyes on her until he felt Talia’s eyes on him. He threw a glare at Talia’s smirk and then sat down, not looking Felicity’s way again as he ate. 

There was a certain awkward tension in the air as they ate. It only increased when his father came into the room with assassins in tow. Al Sahim and Talia immediately stood up and Felicity followed soon after. Ra’s looked to Al Sahim and nodded for him to follow him. Al Sahim followed him to a corner in the room.

“I wanted to speak to you Al Sahim. There’s a loose end that needs tied up down in Florida. You think you can handle doing that without bringing a toy back for yourself?” he asked as his eyes flashed to Felicity. Al Sahim didn’t follow his eye line, but just nodded. 

“You can trust me father,” he said. Ra’s nodded and left the room. 

When he got back to the table Talia was smirking and Felicity was looking at him with a bit of curiosity. “I take it you’ve been summoned. Where to this time?” Talia asked. 

Al Sahim picked up the knife he had set down before. “To Florida, it’ll take longer to fly there then it will to handle the situation,” he said. 

Felicity’s eyes immediately shot back down to her plate when he said that. He looked to her, but then made his way out of the dining room. He rounded up his regular men and then instructed Sarab to get the plane ready to go. There was a part of Al Sahim that wished that he hadn’t avoided Felicity for the last couple of days since he was now going to be gone for a while. He tempered that feeling, it was unnecessary there were women that he slept with and then never saw again. Felicity and he had only kissed. 

As he boarded the plane he tried to put all thoughts of Felicity out of his mind. He survived missions like this because he was able to be cold and detached, those were not things that he could be with Felicity on his mind. He would handle his feelings when he got back, but for now he had to revert back to the Al Sahim that wasn’t even aware emotions could exist in a person. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

“Alright everyone, today we are going to learn about DNA. First we are going to learn about the structure of DNA. Everyone take two twizzlers from the bag and I’ll hand out the marshmallows and tooth picks,” Felicity instructed. 

None of the kids moved, they all just stared at her a bit dumbly. Finally Asim spoke up. “How did you get candy in here? That is candy right?” he asked. 

It was a bit of a struggle to get the candy in here, she had to beg Talia to sneak the candy in here and still it had taken two days. Still she hadn’t thought that the kids would have no idea what candy was. It was almost sickening to someone who had a sweet tooth like Felicity. 

“Yes, its candy, but it’s also our tools for learning now take two twizzlers,” Felicity said as she set the bag of twizzlers down on Omar’s desk. 

Of course that was not enough to placate her students, not all of them at least. Ameenah raised her hand and impatiently tapped her foot on the ground. Felicity sighed and turned to face her. “Yes Ameenah?” she questioned. 

“My mother refuses to let me have sugar, all of our mothers do. Are you going to jump in front of them when they react negatively?” she asked.

Felicity smirked and raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me that you’re training to be an assassin, but you can’t keep a secret from your mother. I was never trained and even I could do that,” Felicity said. 

There was the slightest smirk that flashed on Ameenah’s face and Felicity took that as a win. “Alright now watch what I do. You’re going to skewer the marshmallows onto the toothpicks and then use the toothpicks to keep the twizzlers together, but make sure there’s a twist to it. Watch as I do it,” Felicity instructed as she began to make the model. It was something that she had done when she was young and had enjoyed and she wanted to share that with them. 

Plus it would allow for some lighter times before they went and threw knives at each other. Once they made their models Felicity taught them about DNA and then let them eat it. It wasn’t even the best candy in the world, but the way the kids ate it, it may as well have been liquid gold the way they stared at it in amazement after their first bite. It had warmed a place inside of her. 

Then after that they moved onto math and then history of the League. With the latter part Felicity instructed them of rules she felt no loyalty to, but had to teach as if she did. This was the part that she hated the most. Teaching about the League and then sending them off to be beaten by some pathetic excuse for a man so they could be better trained to be killers. 

“Miss Felicity, can I ask you a question?” Asim’s voice startled her from thoughts. He had left the room at least three minutes ago so she had assumed that he had gone straight to training. 

“Yes, of course. Do you want to sit down?” she asked. Asim shook his head and instead stood with her desk in between them. 

“I was just wondering if I could talk to you about the math problems we went over today. I got them all done except for thirteen,” he said as he opened his book. 

Again Felicity tried to not seem too eager. “Of course, let me look at it,” Felicity said. As she scanned over it and then instructed Asim on how to do it she watched his eyes light up as he began to understand it. When he posed her a question and she got to explaining it she watch as a small smile stretched on his face. It was almost equal to the one that had been on his face when he first ate the candy. It felt like she was finally getting him to crack, but then he was looking up at the clock and shoving his book in his bag. 

“I have to go, thank you Miss Felicity,” he spoke almost as quickly as he ran. Felicity watched as he left down the hall and then she went to cleaning her desk off. A couple minutes later she heard a knock on her door. When she looked up she saw Talia smirking at her. 

“Well hello Miss Felicity. This is where the magic happens huh? How many times do you have to spank someone with a ruler to get them to listen?” She asked teasingly as she picked up a ruler and tapped it on the desk. Felicity tried to steal it from her but of course was too slow. Talia gave her a look of approval for her efforts. 

“That is disgusting, these kids are twelve at the oldest,” Felicity said. 

Talia rolled her eyes and leaned forward on the table. “I was thirteen when I slept with my teacher. Not that big of a deal. Father killed him of course, but oh well. There were other willing men,” Talia said with shrug. 

Felicity’s mouth fell open at Talia’s words. “Can we just rewind because I’m not sure I heard you right. It sounded like you said you slept with a grown man when you were thirteen and that it was no big deal he was murdered for it,” Felicity stuttered. 

Talia smirked and tugged Felicity around the desk, looping her arm through Felicity and dragging her from the room. “Oh dear Felicity how naïve and sweet you are. The League is about killing, control, and sex. Honor is somewhere in there, but it’s our own code and I don’t think I could go into explaining it to you if you’re confused about the appeal of an older man,” Talia said. 

“I get the appeal of an older man, but an older man is like six, seven years older not old enough to be your teacher. And not when you’re thirteen, a child,” Felicity replied. 

Talia turned to her with a dirty smirk on her face. “I didn’t look like a child and I sure didn’t fuck like a child so it’s all the same. I think it’s interesting though that your mind immediately went to six years. That’s the time in between you and Al Sahim correct?” she asked. 

Felicity practically tripped over her feet, but Talia’s arm in hers held her steady. Felicity forced a smile on her face, but the look Talia gave her said she wasn’t convinced. “I don’t know what you’re getting at Talia, my parents had six years between them and that’s why it came to my mind,” Felicity said off handedly. 

Talia scoffed and knocked her hip into Felicity’s. “You’re too smart to play stupid Fe-lic-city.,” Talia dragged her words out. 

Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t come up with anything. She hadn’t thought about a number it had just come out. It wasn’t even a big deal. “It’s not a big deal,” Felicity repeated in her head. 

“Nothing is that all you’re giving me? I thought we were having a good back and forth,” Talia teased. 

“This was a repulsive back and forth. We talked about you having sex as a child and getting a man killed,” Felicity said. 

Talia laughed. “God, I can’t wait till you and Al Sahim finally fuck. He’ll go back to normal and you might just loosen up,” she said. 

Felicity’s cheeks warmed up and she felt her stomach drop. The thought of it made her blood warm up a bit, but made her chest tighten uncomfortably at how crassly Talia was describing it. Talia seemed to notice how uncomfortable Felicity felt so she stopped, but her eyes promised that this wasn’t the end of her teasing and questions. 

“Why don’t we go get some lunch? You still have that candy I snuck you?” she asked. Felicity nodded and opened her bag of teaching supplies. Talia peeked in her bag and then smirked. 

“See we’re corrupting you already,” Talia laughed. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim moved silently through the house as his men flanked the outside. It was an easy kill mission, there was a man who was seen speaking against Malcom Merlyn, threatening him. Malcom was back in his home, the same town as Felicity to keep up appearances. It seemed that he was a prominent figure in the community and couldn’t be separated for long. In return he sent money back to the League. So he was someone they needed to protect. Malcom was trained to kill, but it was better that he keep his hands clean given the media surrounding the man’s claims against Malcom. 

As he moved silently up the stairs he considered how to stage the man’s death, as a suicide or as an accident. Both would be easy enough, but he decided to go with the accident option. This man appeared to have something to live for so a suicide would only raise questions. 

Sarab appeared beside him with a nod. Al Sahim led him into the main bedroom. He was surprised when he saw that there was a woman in the bed beside him. Anger filled Al Sahim at this inconvenience. This was the second time that he had been surprised by a woman who was not supposed to be in this way. She would not be as lucky as Felicity had been. 

Al Sahim stepped into the room and pulled the man from his bed. He snapped his neck with ease and then threw him over his shoulder. He dropped him down the stairs, leaving one of the man’s slippers to make it seem as if he had tripped, and then turned back to the main bedroom. 

The woman from the bedroom was standing in the doorway with a look of fear on her face. He nodded to Sarab behind him and he grabbed the woman. She let out a small cry and then her lips formed into a snarl. 

“You won’t get out of this house alive,” she said. 

Al Sahim gave her a strange look but then his trained ears heard the slightest of beeps. A noise barely there under the thick floors.

"Leave her here. We need to get out, he commanded.

Sarab's brow furrowed but he listened to Al Sahim without any other show hesitation. He threw the woman back in the room and then they rushed out of the house. They were barely out of the house when it exploded and he and Sarab were thrown.

Al Sahim felt hot metal cut his side and he let out a groan of pain. He hit the ground, his head banging harshly off the ground.

The impact stole the wind from him and his eyes fluttered shut involuntarily. He couldn't pass out, not with cops most likely on the way, but the bit he had taken to the head was pretty unforgiving. As his eyes fluttered shut he saw Felicity, the way that she had smiled in the gardens and the way she had looked after they had kissed. The image of her brought ponderings to his throbbing mind. What would happen to her if he got caught or died? Would she be given into men in the League as a present? What would be his legacy in the League if he got caught or died? The Heir to the Demon who had been bested by a common man and his woman. 

These thoughts passing through his mind had him forcing himself up off the ground. He looked around and saw some of his men doing the same. “We can pass this off as a gas line bursting, let’s get started before the cavalry gets here,” he instructed his men. And with hidden limps and aching sides they did their part. 

The sound of sirens was distant in the background as they finished creating evidence of a pipe bursting. 

They all filed quickly made their way to the field where they had landed, none of the men’s injuries slowing them down. They had been taught how to fight through the pain of broken bones, cuts, and bruises. For Al Sahim he just had to keep his mind on something else and at this point in time that something else was Felicity. He may have underestimated her hold on him. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity smiled to her class as she dismissed them. It was time for them to go to training and she wanted nothing more than to lock them in the room and not let them go to that jack ass Halim. When she heard commotion in the hallway she wondered if maybe the big guy upstairs had taken her too seriously. 

When Akio raced out of the room to Felicity’s distress and she chased after him, but by the time she got to the door he was running back in. “Al Sahim and my father are back with the others. They’re injured,” he said. 

Whispers circulated the room of who could have gotten the drop on Al Sahim and his men. All the kids, aside from Asim, had surprise written on their face and maybe a little bit of worry. Asim’s was one of fear. 

Felicity realized that she had to do something to calm them a bit. Despite the fact that she was worried about Al Sahim herself. 

“I’m sure they are fine, something must have went wrong with the mission, but that happens right? You can’t plan for every situation,” Felicity said. 

The kids didn’t seem to believe her words, but the air calmed a bit. “Al Sahim does, he plans for every situation. We’ve never seen him hurt before,” Akio said. 

“Well there is a first time for everything. It just means that he’s human, but what’s important is that he came back alive, they all did,” Felicity said.

A wave of slow nods went around the room and Felicity offered them a reassuring smile. “Why don’t you all head to training now,” she said. 

As they left the room Felicity couldn’t help but wonder why Asim was so fearful. It warred with her question of why she was worried so much. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim sat tensely on one of the makeshift hospital beds. He hadn’t been down to the hospital since he was thirteen. He always took it as a sign of weakness to need things like medication and stitches, but he knew with his head wound he needed to be looked at. The only upside was that it kept him away from the prying eyes of League men who were wondering what the hell had happened. 

He almost re-thought that when he saw a woman step in the room with this short nurse’s uniform and white see-through thigh highs. Her breasts were pushed out and her lips red, but Al Sahim found himself only annoyed. He needed to be taken care of not have some League woman trying to seduce him. 

“What seems to be the problem Al Sahim?” she asked with her head bowed. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. “I need a real doctor,” he said. 

She smiled down at him and took a light. “Let’s check your pupils,” she said acting like she hadn’t heard him. He looked up for strength as she shoved her breast in his face under the guise of checking his pupils. 

As the checkup went on he considered grabbing one of the many sharp objects and putting himself out of his misery. Just as the thought crossed his mind she smiled, wrote some things, on a clipboard, and left the room. He was exhausted, his eyes immediately fell shut, but as he sat there he considered getting away before she could come back. 

"So maybe the mission wasn't as easy as you thought?" Felicity's voice pulled Al Sahim from his thoughts of escape.

Relief poured through him at just seeing her. He offered her a shrug that pulled at his stitches though he didn't let it show.

"It's just a couple of scratches," He said.

Felicity raised her eyebrow and gave him a look of disbelief. She then stepped forward and pulled out the clipboard the naughty nurse had been writing on.

"One broken rib, two deep lacerations, a minor concussion, and a busted lip that needs to be kissed better. I'm guessing it was the nurse in the thigh highs that attended to you, “she trailed off. Al Sahim watched as she smiled in amusement and set his clip board down.

"Isn't it illegal to access records like that unless you're a doctor?" He asked.

Felicity scoffed and placed her hands on her hips in a way that he would almost describe as cute. "You're an assassin and you want to talk to me about what's illegal?" She asked.

He had to smirk at her fire, he just couldn't help himself. He nodded as if to say she was right and then he relaxed back in his makeshift bed. As they fell into silence he watched her grow a bit unsure so not wanting her to leave he struck up more conversation, despite how weary he felt. .

"How is teaching going?" He asked.

He watched as her eyes lit up and how a wide smile came over her face. He had never seen her this happy before and it was completely derailing.

"It's amazing. I mean at first it was scary because I'm pretty sure that every single child in that room could snap me like a twig but now it's amazing. I sort of gained their respect for stepping in front of Ameenah and after that it was all good. I know sometimes they'd rather be in training but I at least get a little reaction out of them now. I didn't expect for them to be so smart given that school isn't given much attention, but they're so smart and it makes me so proud," when she finished she was a bit breathless and her cheeks were pink but that smile was still there.

It took him a minute for everything that she said to register and then for him to gather his thoughts but when he did he couldn't help but shake his head with a small smile on his face.

"You Felicity are different from any woman I have ever met," he said.

There was the smallest flicker of disappointment and resignation that passed so quickly if he didn't have a trained eye he would have missed it. When it disappeared she stood a bit straighter.

"Well you've been surrounded by assassins so that's not really my fault. Some guys find dorks attractive," she said.

He was completely confused by what she seemed to be getting at. He didn't think she was a dork he thought she was passionate. Her passion stoked a flame in him. The mention of other men finding her attractive was enough to turn that flame into a fire. His thoughts had been of admiration and jealous, but not of mocking. 

"It was a compliment Felicity and I wouldn't say you're a dork I would say that you're passionate," he said.

Felicity still had an unsure look in her eye but she slowly softened into a bit of embarrassment. "Well thank you, sorry for assuming," she said with a small smile and a scrunch of her nose. The smile was nothing compared to what she had given when she had been speaking about her job and that was a bit of a disappointment but he would give himself sometime. These kids had gotten her undivided attention for two weeks and he's gotten a few off days with her. That was going to change starting now. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity doesn’t know how it is that she ended up in Al Sahim’s hospital room. One moment she was leaving her class room and the next she was just wandering right to the hospital room. Which was some type of coincidence because she didn’t know the way there. She had taken the coincidence as a sign that she needed to go in, but now that she was in she was wondering what the hell she was thinking. 

His time away had been good for her. She was able to get some control over her feelings and some common sense back in her brain. Sure she thought about him at least once a day, but he was good looking she couldn’t help that. And sure she kind of missed seeing him, but she was working on tempering those feelings. So going to see him had been a stupid idea. The minute she saw him it was like all the work she had done had disappeared. It was upsetting and calming at the same time. 

His compliment to her, the way he looked at her was unnerving, but made any feelings of being upset disappear. As she sat next to him she looked over his beat up face, his bloody shirt, and the way that he held his side. It made her stomach hurt to see him this way, to see him hurt. 

She tried to push her thoughts, and her feelings, to the back of her mind and just be in the moment with him, but they were persistent. “Felicity did you hear what I said?” he asked. 

Felicity shook herself from her thoughts and looked up to him. “Sorry, I zoned out what were you saying?” Felicity asked. 

He smiled and opened his mouth but then two female voices rang out his name. Felicity looked to the door and saw the red head, Carrie, and the brunette who had been with the Al Ghul’s in the training room when she’d jumped in front of Ameenah. Neither of them seemed happy that the other was there, but they seemed to slide together when they saw Felicity. Though Carrie’s eyes were daggers and the other woman’s were filled with angry confusion. 

When Felicity saw Carrie she was snapped back into reality. She remembered that minutes after they had kissed he had slept with her. She was reminded of the embarrassment she had felt and she shook her head. 

“I heard you were hurt Al Sahim and I knew that I had to come down here to see you,” Carrie said softly.

Felicity shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the next woman spoke. “I heard from Asim that you were hurt and I made sure to come and see you,” she said. 

Felicity spoke up before she realized what she was doing. “You know Asim?” She asked. 

She could feel Al Sahim tense and when she looked at him she saw him glaring at the woman. Felicity was confused by his glare, but when she saw the nasty smile on the woman’s face she figured it was just his reaction to that. 

“Yes, I’m his mother,” she said. Felicity smiled brightly, even given her nasty smile. 

“Asim is an amazingly smart boy. You should be very proud of him,” Felicity said. 

Sandra smirked. “I’m very proud of all that he’s brought me,” she said. 

Al Sahim tensed even more, a feat Felicity didn’t think was possible, and she threw him another look. He looked like he was growing angry, but Felicity was just getting more and more confused. It was clear that she wasn’t supposed to be here. This felt like a private conversation between him and the brunette and she sure as hell didn’t want to be in the same room as Al Sahim and Carrie. 

“I think I’m going to go,” Felicity said. 

When she stood Al Sahim gripped her hand in his. “Don’t, please stay,” he said. His words and his actions made the room drop in temperature. She could feel the glares from the women in the room like icicles sliding down her back. 

“No, I really think I should,” “No they’re leaving just now. Both of you are leaving now,” Al Sahim cut her off. His voice was strict and intimidating. 

Neither of the women seemed happy, but like others in this place they listened to him. They left, but Felicity didn’t sit back down. “I should leave, I really should,” Felicity said. 

Al Sahim’s face fell and he looked like he was growing angry. “Why, they’re gone? We can go back to talking, it was nice,” it seemed to make him uncomfortable to say the last part but he smiled. 

“It was a mistake, coming down here was a mistake,” she corrected him.

His head reared back a bit. “Why was it a mistake?” He asked. 

Felicity felt herself snap a bit. “Because when I see you I convince myself that there is something between us,” Felicity said.

She saw Al Sahim smile and despite the softness behind it, it made her sick. “I think there is something between us too,” he replied. 

Felicity scoffed and shook her head. “Is that why you slept with Carrie minutes after we kissed? Because there’s something between us? I’m not an idiot Al Sahim, you’re saying these nice things to get in my pants and I get it you’re a guy, but I am not that girl,” Felicity said. 

His mouth fell open a bit and then he closed his eyes. “It’s not like I cheated on you,” he said slowly. 

Felicity could tell he was trying to come up with a good defense, but she was feeling stupid again and she hated feeling that way. Part of her felt bad for snapping at him when he was injured but she was angry and a bit defensive herself. She didn’t understand why the hell she was feelings things for this man who had not only taken her from her father, threatened her father, but also clearly just used women for his own needs. It wasn’t right or sensible and those were two things Felicity really liked to be. 

“You’re right you didn’t, but let’s not pretend that I’m anything more than just one of the girls. I’m going to go, I hope you feel better,” she said as she made a speedy exit. She wasn’t fast enough to not hear the sound of metal hitting the wall. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim limped to the west side, in search of Sandra. It had been a day since everything had gone to hell with Felicity and he was like a live wire. He had wanted to go speak to her, but his father had trapped him in the medical room to talk about the mission. He felt like he was beaten over again as Ra’s was upset about the big show, but Al Sahim was just as upset that he had been unaware of the second target. He hadn’t had the energy to match his father’s anger though so he sat and took it. By the end he was so tired he slept the day off. 

When he woke up he demanded some medicine and then took off. He was furious at Carrie and Sandra for ruining is moment with Felicity. It was the longest moment they had, had and he actually felt like they were getting somewhere for once before they came in and fucked it up. Things had only got worse from there when he realized that Felicity knew about him fucking Carrie. 

He thought of telling her that, that’s all it was. Just a rough fucking to get his head on straight because she had made him feel things he didn’t want to. Feeling that would make him too emotionally bare he held back. Then he considered telling her that he had imagined it was her, but he held back at the last minute because he figured that would make her angry and a bit disgusted. He had felt a bit disgusted himself when he was done.

His thoughts were momentarily derailed when he saw Sandra laughing with some of the other mistresses. He didn’t bother saying anything to them as he wrapped his hand around her upper arm and dragged her down the hallway. When they turned around the corner he shoved her into the wall and wrapped his arm around her throat. 

“Al Sahim you know that if you want it rough all you have to do is ask. We should be quiet since there are kids around,” she said as she leaned down to pull her dress up. He shoved her hands down with his one   
free hand and tightened the one around her throat. 

“Don’t mess with me Sandra you know that I would never fucking touch you again. You disgust me. And we both know that Asim told you I didn’t want his teacher to know about all of this,” he growled. 

Sandra smirked and brought her foot up to stroke the back of one of his calves. “By all of this you mean our relationship and our son?” she asked innocently. 

His jaw tightened. “We don’t have a relationship, the only thing we share is a son. It’s not him that I’m ashamed of. If you ever tell her about this I don’t care if you’re the mother of my child I’ll kill you. Asim wouldn’t even miss you and you know it wouldn’t be hard,” he said. 

Sandra’s eyes narrowed a bit, but then she smirked. “Why are you going through all of this trouble to get a girl like her? She won’t understand you, she’s too innocent, and to judgmental. I heard your fight with her afterwards. Fucking Carrie after kissing her, you sure know how to make a girl feel special,” she sneered. 

Al Sahim tightened his hand on her throat in anger. “Shut up Sandra, you don’t know anything,” he snarled. 

She rolled her eyes. “I know you and I know how you get when you get stressed. Let me help you Al Sahim. I’ll give it to you however you want it, I know you like to fuck rough baby. From behind, in the ass, sideways I know you like it in every position babe and I can give it to you in every position for however long you like,” she said. 

She moved herself against him, withering, but all he felt her for was disgust. How had he ever been attracted to women like this? Women who were just ready to be used by him and then left behind like garbage. 

He shoved Sandra back and took his hand from her throat. “You’re disgusting. Heed my words Sandra and stay away from Felicity. Pass that around all for all the other whores too. No one tells Felicity and no one does anything to her,” he snapped before walking off. 

His whole body was shaking, not from the pain but from his anger. Anger at Sandra and anger at himself for who he was, who he had been. He was nearly blinded by it and before he would have found some girl to fuck or trained. Today he couldn’t do either because he felt sick at just the thought of having another woman when he knew how he felt about Felicity and he was too tired to train. 

As horrible as it was to think the only thing he wanted to do was talk to Felicity. To clear the air. So with nerves that he hadn’t felt before he went to Felicity’s room and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright we’re going out to the garden today. We’re going to learn about photosynthesis and I figured we could use the flowers to do it,” Felicity said a smile. She wouldn’t tell them that she needed the brightness of the garden after the sucky day she had, had yesterday.

The groans that filled the room told her they weren’t as excited as she was. Felicity gave them all a look and put her hands on her hips. “You all don’t have training today so I don’t think it’ll hurt you to walk outside,” she said.

When the groans turned to soft mutterings she smiled and ushered them out of the room. She made sure that they walked in front of her because she knew that if they were in line behind her they would all disappear. When they got outside and into the garden Felicity rounded them up and used the flowers to explain photosynthesis. As was expected Asim was the only one who seemed semi interested. The rest of the kids were twirling their knives and laying back in relaxation. Still Felicity trekked on, just believing that they may be storing this information somewhere. When she finished up her lesson she realized there was only thirty minutes left of their class. Not enough to cover what she wanted so she decided to let them go early.

“Alright, we’re all done. Get out of here and remember to do your homework for tomorrow,” Felicity said.

Everyone, but Asim disappeared in a flash. Felicity smiled at him as she waited for him to ask whatever question he had. “Miss Felicity I wanted to know more about photosynthesis and the ribosomes. Would you have time to answer my questions?” He asked politely. Too politely for a twelve year old assassin.

“Of course I have time. Why don’t we go back inside though, it’s too hot to stay outside,” Felicity said.

Asim nodded with a small smile on his face. “I can escort you back to your room if you’d like. My questions won’t take long,” he said.

“Well aren’t you the little gentleman, I would really appreciate that. You sure you don’t mind being seen with your teacher?” she asked jokingly.

Asim offered her a shrug. “I doubt I would be looked down upon for talking to the talk of the compound. People will chalk it up to young boy hormones,” he said.

Felicity nearly coughed on her tongue at the easiness of her tone. Felicity cleared her throat and tried to smile at his simple, confused look. “Alright,” she said.

As Felicity and Asim walked down the hallway and discussed his questions she could feel his excitement and it made her excited. After days of trying he was finally opening up a bit. He was not embarrassed to show that he had a desire for learning and that warmed a place in Felicity.

As she was answering his last question she felt the air around them change. There was an immediate tension in the air that Felicity felt and it hit Asim a moment later. When she turned to ask him if he was alright she saw he had his head bowed. When she looked up she saw Al-SahHim right outside her door.

She understood Asim's hesitation now. If he was worried about people knowing he cared about school he definitely didn't want to be seen being teacher's pet in front of the Heir to the Demon.

So Felicity swallows her annoyance and straightened her spine.

"Al Sahim," she said.

"I wanted to speak to you but you weren't here," Al Sahim said.

Felicity offered him a smile, wanting to appear normal in front of Asim, but her stomach was doing flips.

"I was teaching, like I am every week day at this time," Felicity said.

He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and confusion written on his face. Felicity wasn't sure what there was to be confused about. They didn't make a good pair.

"Can I speak to you now then?" He asked.

Felicity bit her lip and then put her hand on Asim's shoulder.

"I can't right now Al Sahim I’m speaking to my student," Felicity said.

Al Sahim's eyes flicked over to Asim before turning back to Felicity with a confidant smile. "I'm sure you've said everything you need to. He must be hungry now, aren't you Asim?" He asked. Though his words were commanding his tone was a bit softer than she had heard before.

"Yes, Al Sahim. I was just going to leave," he said.

Felicity opened her mouth and outstretched her hand to stop him but he was taking off down the hallway and her hand was hitting air.

She turned to Al Sahim with a glare on her face. "It's taken me a long time to get Asim to open up to me and he was finally doing that," Felicity told him.

Al Sahim softly smiled and pushes open her door. "Well maybe I can make that up to you by doing the same," he said.

Felicity narrowed her eyes and followed him into her room. "Why would you do the same?" Felicity asked.

"Because then maybe you'll trust me and we can have a more civilized talk about us," he said.

Felicity scoffed and placed her things down on her bed. "That was a civilized conversation, you haven't even heard my loud voice," she said.

Al Sahim smiled again but other than that he looked uncomfortable. He was standing in the middle of her room, spine straight, and hand on his weapons belt like he was preparing to do battle.

Felicity raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to go on. It was hard, pretending to be cool and indifferent to it all. She really just wanted him out of here so she could plan her next lesson and dream about mint chip ice cream. The League was a treacherous place for someone with a sweet tooth.

"I wanted to apologize for sleeping with the red head, but I also wanted to explain myself," he said. 

His eyes were pleasing but his tone was almost this forced authoritative, like he was trying to show to himself and her that he was in control.

"By red head you mean Carrie?" She asked.

He shifted on his feet and gripped his belt tighter. It was clear this was not easy for him and while she felt a bit sorry she wasn't going to make it too easy either.

"Yes," he said.

"Al Sahim you don't owe me an explanation. It's like you said, we're not dating," she said.

"But I would still like to explain myself, to clear the air," he said.

Felicity sighed and motioned for him to go on. A look of relief passed over his face. "After we kissed there were certain mentally induced internal tendencies that were stirring in me that never had before and that made me uncomfortable. So to not focus on those tendencies I fucked the red, Carrie, but it didn't work. You we're still very much on my mind," he said.

He looked like he wanted to go on but Felicity held up her hand to stop him. "Okay Al Sahim I'm smart but apparently not that smart. I need you to slow this all down for me. What is mentally induced internal tendencies! Is that genetic? Did you have a voice in your head telling you to go have sex with Carrie? Is that what you're saying?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion and reared his head back a bit. "No, I'm not crazy Felicity, at least before this conversation I wasn't. What I mean to say is. Well you made me feel emotions," he said the last part quietly and in between clearing his throat.

Felicity tried to take in what he was saying but it was all kind of confusing. Because from what she understood he was saying that he slept with Carrie because he felt emotions for her, but that made no sense at all.

"Okay well maybe I can explain it better. I have never felt those emotions before. In my line of work emotions are unnecessary and even evil. So you being able to release what I had so safely trapped threw me off guard," his explanation made Felicity realize shed voiced her thoughts. She blushed and shook her head.

"Okay I guess in a weird way I understand.

Not exactly the best way of coping but this is the League of Assassins so I guess we can grade on a curve," she said.

Al Sahim smiled in relief and moved towards her but she got up from the bed and held her hand out.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to fall into your arms. This just proves that we're too different," she said.

He sighed and ran a head through his cropped hair. "That's just means we were different. I'm changing," he said.

Felicity opened her mouth to shoot him down again but this time he was the one holding up his hand.

"Give me a week to prove you wrong, a week to show you that we could work. Come on you have to give me that, I'm really putting myself out there and the least you can do is the same," his words were like a soft anger.

Felicity thought it over. There was both pros and cons to it. Pro- she'd get to explore what she'd been feeling for him. Con-it could be nothing like what she'd made up in her mind when she'd laid awake at night. Pro- she might get to kiss him. Con- if she still didn't want to pursue anything at the end of the week he might get pissed and banish her or something. Pro- if they did find something between them it would secure better safety for her father.

All of the thoughts weighed heavy on her mind as Al Sahim's eyes weighed heavy on her skin.

"Fine one week, I can put myself out there for one week," she agreed.

Al Sahim smirked in triumph and his hands fell from his belt. "Alright, I'll see you tonight in my room for dinner. I'll have one of my men come to escort you at seven," he said.

"Well that was quick," Felicity thought.

"If I only have a week to prove myself then I'm going to take advantage of every second. I'm not playing around," Al Sahim stated. Then he winked and left the room.

Felicity face palmed at having spoken her thoughts aloud twice in one conversation but her embarrassment wasn't too bad. For some reason Al Sahim never seemed to mind when she did  
that.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim felt drained after his conversation with Felicity. Drained, but extremely excited.

Talking in general was out the norm for him, but talking about his emotions was something he had never done before and it felt like some mental torture training session that Talia had masterminded.

Yet with all said and done he had got some of what he wanted so he couldn’t help but be excited.

Still he had work to do, but Al Sahim would face it like he had every other challenge in his life.

With determination and skill. So Al Sahim went to planning what they would do for the night. If he had his way sex would be on the menu, but he knew that wasn’t the smartest move. So he demanded that the cooks make a five course meal for tonight and then have it delivered to his room. After he had that done Al Sahim decided that he needed to speak to Asim.

After his request to Asim and then him seeing Al Sahim and Felicity’s exchange he knew his son would have questions. And his conversation with Sandra he worried too that she would start filling his head with lies about him and Felicity. So he limped his way to the west side and looked for Asim. This time he found his son in his room. He was reading a book that he quickly shoved under his blankets.

Al Sahim smirked and leaned against the doorframe. “You know, no one will hold it against you if you’re looking at dirty magazines. Though I will have to ask what secret channel you got it through? Was it Talia?” He asked. 

Asim didn’t nod, instead he just stared at his father. “Felicity says that you are doing well in school,” he said.

Asim sighed and stood up to grab his weapons belt. “Don’t worry Al Sahim I haven’t told her that you’re my father. Your dirty little secret is safe,” he said.

Al Sahim glared at his son who softened a bit, but not in respect, in fear. Al Sahim forced himself to be calm and settle down. “You are not my dirty little secret Asim, you are my son.  
Which is why I want to keep you safe,” he said.

Asim scoffed and holstered his first weapon. “I’m smart dad, smart enough to know that’s not the reason. Miss Felicity is not a danger and she’s not going anywhere. Everyone knows that she’s a prisoner here, she’s not leaving until you or Ra’s say so and by the look on your face when you see her she’s not going anywhere soon,” Asim said.

Al Sahim sighed and rubbed his fingers together. Asim holstered the rest of his weapons. “There’s no reason to lie or make excuses dad. I’ve known since I was four that you and mom aren’t going to get married. I know how the League works when you’re an assassin in power. You don’t have sex because you love someone you do it to satisfy a need. That’s what Talia told me,” Asim said.

Al Sahim groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Talia needs to keep her damn mouth shut. Look I’m sorry Asim that Sandra and I can’t give you the family that kids dream of,” AlSah-Him said.

Asim shrugged. “I’m not a kid dad. I’m an assassin and I know how to live this life. It’s also why I understand why you want Felicity around. She makes it all better. I don’t hate you for wanting that,” he said with a shrug.

Al Sahim let out a surprised life. “When did you get so mature?” he asked.

Asim smirked. “Years ago, you were just always too busy to notice,” he said with a shrug. There was no malice, it was just a statement, but it didn’t make Al Sahim feel any better.

He didn’t know what else to say though so he nodded towards the door. “Why don’t we go train a bit?” He asked.

Asim nodded with a neutral look on his face. “Sure you can handle it with your injuries?” He asked.

Al Sahim cocked his eyebrow and smirked. “Remember who you’re speaking to,” he said with mock challenge as they headed to the training area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity looked at the wide oak doors that the assassin had led her to. She was nervous to open the door. To be in the room with Al Sahim, alone. She had thought about that latter part for a long time as she got ready. She wanted to look good, but not too good, not that she believed that was really possible. She had chosen a red, silk, flowy, long sleeve dress and gold sandals. There wasn’t much make up wise, but Talia had brought her some the other day so she slipped on what she had.

She was torn out of her thoughts when the assassin bumped her forward and knocked on the door.

She heard Al Sahim say to come in and after taking a deep breath she did. The room was even bigger than her’s. Decked out in gold furnishings and draped silks it looked like the room of a prince, which she supposed he was. There was a long table with various trays of food on it. AlSah-Him was just exiting a bathroom. He was draped in his normal attire, which was far from normal, sans the heavy armored parts.

A scrape across the floor drew her attention to a corner where two people were. They looked more like servants than assassins. Felicity raised her eyebrows and then turned to Al Sahim. He smiled at her and pulled a chair out for her at the long table. Felicity smiled up at him and he returned it with one of his own before sitting down at his own seat. He motioned to the two in the corner and they began to serve them both up. For all of her worries about being alone with him Felicity now felt an awkwardness in the presence of others.

“Are you feeling alright? With all your injuries?” Felicity asked as a way to start conversation.

She could still see the cut on his head and a bruise on his cheekbone, but everything else was hidden from her. He smiled and once they were served nodded for the servants to leave. “I’m doing better, thank you for asking,” he said.

They settled into a weird silence as they began to eat their food. When the first bite of steak hit her tongue she let out an involuntary moan and then blushed when she saw his fork freeze in mid-air.  
He set it down and smiled at her.

“You Felicity are going to kill me,” he said.

She closed her eyes and smiled. “Sorry, the food is just really good,” Felicity said with a blush.

He smirked and took another bite of food. “Don’t apologize for enjoying yourself Felicity, I want you to enjoy yourself,” he said.

Felicity smiled and continued to eat her food. As they went on they filled it with quiet conversation. About her teaching, about his mission, and about their likes. “I’m just confused about who this Doctor is and why you seem so obsessed with him,” Al Sahim said.

Felicity laughed and shook her head. “He’s not the doctor you’re thinking of and he travels in time,” Felicity explained.

Al Sahim was still looking at her in confusion and she just brushed it off. “Never mind, what is your favorite show?” She asked.

Al Sahim shrugged. “I don’t have one. I’ve never watched TV,” he said.

Felicity laughed at his joke but then paused when she realized he wasn’t joking. “Wait what? You’ve actually never seen a TV show or a movie? Not even when you’re off on a mission?” Felicity asked.

He shook his head. “No, we aren’t allowed to here and when I’m on a mission that’s my only focus, the mission,” he said.

Felicity cocked her head to the side. “You’re telling me you’ve never broken any rules when gone on a mission?” she asked.

He smirked at her. “You are the only rule I’ve ever broken,” he said.

Felicity blushed, but smiled at him. It was a bit flattering to know that she was the only rule he’d broken. “Come on Felicity keep your head on straight,” Felicity thought. She looked up to him to make sure that she hadn’t said that out loud and when his smile didn’t falter she relaxed.

“Well that’s a shame and here I thought you were a bad boy,” she teased.

Al Sahim’s eyebrows shot up and then he smirked. “I can be bad if you want, very bad,” he whispered as he got closer to her. Felicity’s cheeks flamed red and she shot him an amused smile.

“You don’t give up do you?” She asked.

He smirked and leaned backwards. “Not when it’s something I really want,” he said.

“So if you haven’t seen TV I’m guessing we can’t talk about comic or code. What are your hobbies Al Sahim?” She asked.

He tilted his head and pursued his lips. “Well I mostly engage in training and sex,” he said.

Felicity choked on her wine, but covered her mouth to keep from spitting on him.

“Alright well is there anything within those categories that you could classify as a hobby, preferably the first one?” Felicity asked.

He seemed to think about this for a moment. “I enjoy archery. That’s what Al Sahim means, the archer,” he said.

Felicity smiled. “I don’t know much about archery, but that sounds interesting. It must take a lot of muscle to pull back the bow string,” Felicity said.

“It’s more about control,” he said.

Felicity laughed and lifted her glass up. “You don’t strike me as someone who has much control,” Felicity said.

He smirked and took a sip of wine from his glass, his tongue chasing a droplet. Felicity swallowed uncomfortably and then cleared her throat.

“So what other hobbies do you have?” She asked.

Again he smirked. “Nothing that is sanitary to talk about over dinner,” he said.

Al Sahim stood and extended his hand to her. Felicity took it with a smile. He led her to a long couch that was in his room. He sat her down and then sat as close to her as possible. Despite their closeness she didn't feel any trace of awkwardness or tension. She felt at ease. So she reached forward and took his hand in hers.

"So we've covered that you have no pop culture knowledge and that I have no skills whatsoever in assassinating people. Where is our middle? What do we have I common Al Sahim or what can we talk about?" She asked.

She saw conflict pass over his face as he began to play with the knife. It reminded Felicity of what some of her students did.

"Asim, we have Asim in common," he said.

Felicity raised her eyebrows as she considered his words. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim wasn't sure that telling her about Asim was the best idea for their first date but he knew keeping it from her any longer would be worse. If she found out about him any work that they made would be destroyed. He didn’t want to sabotage them before they began, but he didn’t want things to get any messier.

"What do you mean," she asked.

He sighed. "I mean that you seem to deeply care for Asim and I do too, given that he's my son," his words came out uncomfortably.

Felicity's mouth fell open and her brows furrowed together. "I thought he was Sandra's son," she said slowly.

Al Sahim but back a chuckle. "Well it takes two to make a kid," he said.

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I know that I just didn't realize you two we're involved. Is that another part of the League? Polygamy because I'm not into that or into being a mistress," Felicity said.

When she tried to stand from the couch he gripped her hand. "We are not together. I slept with her once and made a mistake. Sandra holds the tightly of mistress but I've never touched her since that one day and I have no desire to," he said.

"So she was just a one night stand that you got pregnant?" She asked.

When she said that he realized how not proud of it he was. How he was ashamed to have given Asim that example and to have so readily used a woman like that. His words from before, about what Talia told him sex was, rang in his ears. The thought of someone using Felicity like that made him want to puke or rip their head off.

"Yes, but I was fifteen Felicity. I was immature and stupid. I'm still stupid at times but just a little bit more mature," he said.

Felicity smiled softly at that. "You're not stupid Al Sahim. If my conversations with Talia tells me anything it's that you Al Ghuls did not have the best example for relationship," she said.

He scoffed. "That is a bit of an understatement. My mother was a mistress just like Sandra and when I was two she got tired of watching Ra's sleep with other women so she left. And I don't think I have to explain Ra's to you," he said. 

He was surprised she was taking things so calmly, but he wanted it to stay that way. So he decided to add the sob story of his childhood in. The way her eyes softened a bit told him it worked.

"He doesn't seem like the cuddliest of men. I'm sorry that your mother left you it couldn't have been easy growing up without her," Felicity said.

His heart warmed at her concern, so close after he admitted to keeping something from her. The attention on him and her kind words made him a bit uncomfortable. "Tell me about your family," he said.

He watched the way her face fell and her fist tightened. "You want to know about my family? Do you think that's the safest topic for us? Given how we met," she asked.

Al Sahim frowned and rubbed his fingers together again. She was right. Maybe talking about her dad who he’d threatened to kill wasn’t the best idea. "Well we don't have to talk about your dad. What about your mom or any siblings?" He asked.

Her face fell again and Al Sahim felt like everything was going in a downward spiral. "I didn't have any siblings. My mom and I were really close because my dad left when I was young. She died when I was a pre-teen, cancer. It was hard watching her slip away, having to take care of her and watch her light go out," Felicity said. He watched as tears welled in her eyes.

He felt anger towards her father. It seemed his first impression of the man was right he didn't know how to take care of Felicity and he never had. "You took care of your mom while she died?" He asked.

She blinked away the tears and nodded. "That wasn't the hard part. She'd always taken good care of me and I didn't mind repaying the favor. It was watching her light go out that was hard. Watching her wither away while she was trying to appear strong," Felicity said.

"But who took care of you during all of this? Who took care of you afterwards?" He asked. His thoughts were immediately straying to a young Felicity, defenseless and hurt, if was not an image that he liked.

"I took care of myself, during and after. My dad came back after my mom's death and I appreciated that but he wasn't much help. He couldn't accept her death," she said. She had a forced easy tone.

He reached forward and grasped her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. The desire to care for her. To give her servants to watch after her and wait on her hand and foot. To give her everything she could ever dream of and then more. "And you're still taking care of him. You should have someone to take care of you. Let me take care of you Felicity. I can take care of you if you'll just let me," he said.

"I don't, I don't understand what you mean by that," Felicity said.

He reached forward to cup her face. The world girlfriend seemed too innocent, too simple, but he wasn’t sure how to phrase it. He had never wanted it before. "I mean be mine. Let me take care of you and give you everything you’ve ever wanted. I can give you that if you’re mine," he said.

Felicity leaned into his touch and he took that as a good sign, but then she pulled back. "One week, we need to learn more about each other before we get involved. I can't just jump in. You're the one who asked for it," she said.

He let out a groan of frustration and dropped his hand. "Alright, one week. But just prepare yourself Felicity because like I said before I'm not messing around," he said.

“So you’ve said, but I think I can handle it,” she said. He smirked at her words because he wasn’t so sure she knew all that he could throw at her. He was going to seduce the fuck out of her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity rushed down the hall so she could catch up to Talia. Class was done and the kids were off to training. The thought of sending them off again had made her stomach sink. It had been a bit weird in class with Asim now that she knew he was Al Sahim’s son but she tried not to let it show.

It had been a surprise and had hurt a bit that he hadn’t told her before, but the more she thought about it the more rational she had become. It was the first time that they had really talked about Asim and he was the one who had brought it up. Not to mention she was sure that being the son of the “Heir to the Demon” put a target on his back so Al Sahim wasn’t going to go around proclaiming that Asim was his son. The only thing that still bugged her was that he shared a kid with the Sandra woman. If something did start with Al Sahim she was sure that Sandra would be a pain about it, but she wouldn’t do anything back because she believed that was all petty and it would put Asim in an uncomfortable position. In the end this just meant that there was another hurdle for her and Al Sahim.

Despite knowing this she still felt giddy anytime she thought about last night. Her and Al-SahHim had stayed up late just talking. Though he had thrown out some suggestive comments he had never crossed the line. She had seen a side to him, she wouldn’t call it vulnerable but softer, and it was making her defenses fall a bit. At the end of the night he had walked her home and Felicity had almost wished that he had kissed her, but he just simply leaned in real close and then opened her door for her.

Since then her mind had been on him. She had been distracted in class and then afterward. She decided to do something to put all of the tension to good use and to give some back to Al-SahHim. He had put forward a lot and Felicity knew that was him stepping out of his comfort zone. The day before he hadn’t even been able to say the word emotions and now he was laying them pretty bare.

“Talia wait up,” she called.

Talia turned around, her cape flowing with her, and tilted her head to the side. “Yes Miss Felicity?” she asked.

“Do you have some clothes that I can borrow and can you show me where the adult training room is? I assume and hope it’s different from the one where the kids train,” she said.

Talia’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes even widened a bit. “You want to train?” She asked.

“I need some physical exercise and I thought maybe if I could do more around here I might get a better feel for how things are ran,” Felicity replied.

She nodded and then smirked. “Alright, let’s get you in some clothes and I’ll get to training you,” Talia said. Felicity followed her, even opened her mouth to thank her, but then she realized what she said.

“Wait you’ll train me?” She asked.

Talia pulled Felicity’s arm so they were walking with synchronized steps. “Yes, what did you just expect to just get in front of a dummy and completely understand what you’re doing? Please Felicity I saw you step in front of Ameenah, you lack finesse,” she said.

Felicity scoffed, but Talia just pulled her along. Talia’s room was bigger than Felicity’s but not quite as big as Al Sahim’s. Talia moved across it as quickly and as unattached as she did the hallway. She pulled shorts and a sports bra for her. “I’ve never warn either of these, but you will have to borrow worn shoes. I have clean socks. Why don’t you slip into that,” she said.

It was clear she wanted to be out of this room and into the training area. Felicity just wasn’t sure why. “Because I’m eager to knock you on your ass,” she said.

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut as she realized she’d said that out loud. She quickly hurried to the bathroom so she could get dressed. When she got out she saw Talia had only removed her weapons belt and her cape thing. Talia smirked, threw the shoes to her, and then took off. Felicity followed her, stumbling around as she tried to put her shoes on.

There was a lot of people in training room, but it was so big that Felicity felt they could get a place. When Felicity tried to stop at an open area Talia kept pulling her along, through a room to a smaller training area.

“This is where the Al Ghul’s train. You can train in here if you want, I’m sure Al Sahim wouldn’t mind if you were revered as one of us,” she said teasingly.

Felicity blushed, but refused to respond. Talia sighed and threw some gloves to her. “You’re no fun,” she mock pouted.

“You are too much,” Felicity replied.

Talia strapped her gloves on and motioned for Felicity to do the same and she did. “Is that you’re problem with the Al Ghul’s? That we’re too much? Did you say that to Al Sahim last night? Oh it’s too much?” Talia mockingly moaned.

Felicity blushed and then in the next moment had her feet swept out from underneath her. When her back hit the mat it was like a chain reaction and her breath was being ripped from her. She caught her breath with a gasp.

“Never let your enemy know what can get to you and even when they do don’t let them use it to their advantage,” Talia said.

Her words floated above Felicity as she tried to regain her breathing. “What the hell Talia?” she breathed out.

Talia smirked and extended her hand to help Felicity up. She took it and landed on her feet. Talia was a lot stronger than she looked. “Alright now I’m going to tell you everything only once. If you don’t listen the first time you’re going to get hurt. Understand?” She asked.

Felicity nodded and Talia smiled. “Okay then, fist up,” Talia said. Felicity barely got them up before Talia swung.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“I spoke to Al Shair last night. He was surprised about the explosion at the victim’s house and he takes the blame for happened. It was clear he did not do his homework on his simpleton enemy before sending us his way. He will not make the same mistake again,” Ra’s told Al Sahim as they walked down the halls.

He nodded along with his father’s words but he wasn’t really listening. None of this was news to him. He didn’t know if he trusted that Al Shair was so clueless though. Al Shair was a smart man and not one to jump into an attack without planning. He kept his thoughts to himself though.

“You’re healing alight?” Ra’s asked. It wasn’t the question of a worried father, but of a worried leader. One who didn’t want his best assassin benched.

“I’m good to go Ra’s. My concussion is gone and anything else I can work through,” he said.

Ra’s smiled and clasped Al Sahim on the back. “That’s what I want to hear. Things are quiet now, but I’ll be sure to give you a chance to redeem yourself soon,” he said.

Al Sahim tightened his jaw but nodded. Ra’s smiled his diplomatic smile and then took off down the hallway. Al Sahim was going to follow him, but from the corner of his eye he saw some men gathered around in the training area. When he looked in he saw they were trying to discreetly stare into the Al Ghul’s private area. He began to feel annoyance that the men were most likely looking in on Talia.

He knew that Talia could hold her own and if they were staring too salaciously she would have come out and snapped their legs or their necks. Still he felt his legs moving him towards the training area. What he saw had him nearly ready to snap legs and necks.

“Get back to training or get the fuck out. Since when did this become a locker room?” Al Sahim asked coldly.

The men snapped into attention and had looks of fear on their faces. He knew he had to have a death glare on his face because he felt like the embodiment of death. One wrong look back to Felicity, in her revealing clothes, and he would end these men. Luckily for them they bowed their heads and many fled from the training room. The few that stayed scattered to the other far end.

Al Sahim pushed the door open just as Felicity swung at Talia. There was sweat dripping down Felicity and Al Sahim tried to trace each droplet as it raced down her skin. “That was better, you’re getting a bit faster. She looks better right Al Sahim,” Talia’s voice rang out.

His eyes snapped up to Talia and he narrowed them in warning, but she just smirked. When he looked to Felicity he saw her pink cheeks grow pinker. He offered her a soft smile and when he did he saw Talia’s eyes narrow. She began to take off her gloves.

“I want to deal with those dicks who thought they were getting a free show. Why don’t you train her Sah-Him? Though I’m not sure how much stamina she has left, maybe you can work on that too,” Talia teased smugly as she walked pass him.

Al Sahim watched as her blush carried down to her chest. He smirked and shed his upper layers, keeping only his shirt, pants, and boots on. “Think you can handle it?” He asked hoping when she heard his words she would think of her own last night. The way she smirked and how her eyes lit up told him she had.

He put his fist up, sans gloves, and took a slow swing at Felicity. She ducked it and then stood straight. She glared and put her fists up. “Don’t take it too easy on me. I can handle it,” she said. Her words came out innocent, he knew by the way her eyes shone, but they made him stir in his pants.

He smirked and took another swing at her, faster but still not what he was fully capable of, and it hit her shoulder. She stumbled back and he used it to his advantage, knocking her to the ground. He fell on top of her but put his arms to the ground to catch himself so as to not hurt her. He felt an uncomfortable pull in his side, but he ignored it in favor of staring at how her chest was rising and falling.

“Talia was right, you do need help with your stamina,” he commented.

Felicity glared at him as she panted. “You’ve been at this for five minutes, I’ve been at it for nearly an hour. Don’t talk to me about stamina,” she said.

Al Sahim smirked down at her, but his eyes slammed shut when she moved and in the process rubbed herself against him. Her breath hitched, showing she had felt it too. In that moment AlSah-Him felt the control he preached about, that others preached about snap.

He slammed his lips onto Felicity’s and for a moment she was frozen. When he traced her lips with his tongue they fell open and she met him with some hesitation. Like she wasn’t quite experienced. Still her passion filtered through her hesitation. When he clasped his shoulders he realized she needed air. He pulled away from her and as she panted he began to kiss her forehead and then her cheeks. Her sweat lingered on his lips and he gripped her thighs, wrapping them around his waist.

Felicity gasped as Al Sahim thrust against her. It was taking everything in him not to rip these shorts off and fuck her right into these mats. As he thrust down against her Felicity tightened her hold on his shoulders and then caught his lips again. Their tongues met and there was barely a fight for dominance before he was taking over. When his hand barely touched the waistband of her shorts she nearly shot away from him.

Al Sahim rolled off of her and she rolled onto her feet. “Sorry, I just think that we should slow down. I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me,” she said.

Al Sahim scoffed and then smirked. “Don’t apologize to me for getting into it. You never have to apologize for that,” he said.

She nodded and looked a bit uncomfortable, looking around the room but not at him. He stepped closer to her and she backed up until her back hit a wall. “Felicity why are you acting like we did something wrong. We didn’t we did nothing wrong,” he said.

He began to kiss up her neck and he felt Felicity’s hands twitch at her side. “I-I just I’m not used to this,” Felicity said.

Al Sahim smirked and as he dropped kisses on her collarbone he ran his knuckles down the front of her bra. She gasped and pushed into him for a moment before retracting back to the wall.

“Been a long time? We can work you back into it,” he whispered.

“That’s just it, I’ve never slept with anyone before,” Felicity gasped.

Al Sahim involuntarily froze, his hands even slipping down the wall a bit. He pulled away from Felicity. “You’re a virgin?” He asked.

Felicity brows furrowed but her eyes were wide. She nodded and then bit her lip. Al Sahim took a step away from her as he felt himself falling soft. He wasn’t sure why this bothered him so much. It should excite him he’d be the only one to claim her, and in a small way it did, but he didn’t know what to do with a virgin. He had no idea what the fuck to do.

“I should go to meet Asim. I promised I would work with him and I don’t want to be late,” he said.

Felicity nodded but she wasn’t convinced, of course she wasn’t it was a lie. “Are we alright?” She asked. She had this lost puppy dog look on her face and he felt like an ass.

“We’re fine, I just really have to be there. I’ll see you tonight okay,” he said.

Felicity nodded and he offered her a tense smile before leaving the room. He only had four hours to figure out what the hell he was going to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity went back to her room with her head down. The look of surprise on Al Sahim’s face when she told him she was a virgin and then his subsequent fleeing left her feeling like an idiot. Of course he would want a woman who was experienced, lusty. She couldn’t even handle kissing him without becomingoverwhelmed. 

Felicity shook her head and began to strip down so she could get into the shower. She turned the water cold and stood underneath it, letting it cool her down and stop her racing mind. It only worked for a little bit before she was thinking about all of it again. As she dried off, as she got redressed, and then as she planned her lessons.

She thought nothing would be able to distract her but then she heard some commotion in the hallway. 

Getting up from her bed she cracked open her door and saw some of the assassins carrying a beaten man and others following. Felicity stepped into the hallway and followed the crowd. She saw many of her students in the back of it, looking confused and maybe a little scared. Felicity immediately went to her students. 

“What’s happening?” She asked.

“There’s been a traitor found. Some Al Shair told Ra’s that this man was responsible for the attack on my father and Al Sahim,” Akio said.

“So what everyone watched him get beaten up?” Felicity asked.

Ameenah looked at her. “No, we’re going to go watch his trial which will most likely just be him being killed,” she said.

Felicity’s heart lurched in her chest. “You can’t go and watch this,” Felicity said.

“We don’t have a choice,” Ameenah said quickly. A couple of ladies, dressed in a bit more than the League women, glared at her and pushed the kids forward. Sandra was among them and she threw the heaviest, coldest glare to Felicity. Felicity tried to offer her a smile, but she simply turned her head.

Felicity followed the crowd and held her breath as she did. They all walked to an open room where Al Sahim’s father was standing at the front, higher than others. She guessed that he was standing on a podium or a step, but she couldn’t see over the people in front of her. She watched as Al Sahim and Talia walked in the room together and joined their father.

Felicity watched as Ra’s Al Ghul nodded and people in the crowd started to separate. Felicity went to the left and now she could see the man. She had never seen him before or else she just didn’t recognize him. He was on his knees and then the assassins beside him turned him to face the Al Ghuls. When Felicity looked up she made eye contact with Al Sahim, but she immediately looked away.

“Al Tha Baan what do you have to say for yourself?” Ra’s asked. His voice sent a disgusting shiver down Felicity’s spine and left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She swallowed and stared at the man who was on his knees. “I’m innocent,” he said.

Felicity’s legs began to shake and she tightened her hands into fists at her sides. Ra’s smirked and shook his head. He looked up to the crowd and began to address them. “All of you remember this.

This is how we handle traitors,” he said. Then he nodded to Al Sahim.

Felicity immediately felt her mouth dry and her knees buckle. Al Sahim looked to his father as if unsure, but then took his knife from its holster. Felicity held her breath as Al Sahim stepped in front of the man. She didn’t even have time to close her eyes before he was slitting the man’s throat. Her eyes squeezed shut just as he fell the ground. There was no single gasp in the room, no commotion. When Felicity opened her eyes she saw people just filing out of the room, like nothing had happened. She stayed rooted to her spot, unmoving until the room was empty of anyone but two assassins, the dead man, and the Al Ghuls.

She finally snapped back into the moment when Talia pulled at her arm. “Felicity we should get you out of here,” she said.

Felicity wanted to scream at Ra’s for being so cold. For killing a man without giving him a chance to tell his side. Ra’s was jury, judge, and his son executioner. That was what made her most angry. Seeing Al Sahim having to do that. Still she knew going after Ra’s wasn’t the best idea so she nodded and let Talia drag her off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim walked down the hall to Talia’s room. When he reached the door he didn’t bother to knock, instead walking right in.

“I need to ask you a question," he stated.

Talia raised an eyebrow and sat forward on her bed. "And what question would that be Al-SahHim?" She asked. She was smirking at him seemingly enjoying that he needed her.

Al Sahim opened his mouth and then closed it. He wasn't even sure how to ask this especially how to ask his sister. She was the only one he could ask though. He'd stab himself before talking to any of the League women about sex and none of the men would know how to handle a virgin any better than he did.

Al Sahim had worked on getting women off when he was younger before they became just League women. He knew how to pleasure a woman but he had never slept with a virgin.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What is it like for women?" He asked.

Talia laughed a bit. "You're going to have to be a bit more detailed Sah-Him," she said.

His first question had seemed to catch her attention more. She sat straight up and looked at him patiently.

"What is the first time like for women? How would I go about sleeping with a woman who hasn't had sex before?" He asked.

"Felicity is a virgin? Of course she is she's so innocent," Talia laughed.

He glared at her and she calmed her laughter down. "I don't know what to tell you little brother. My first time wasn't the most romantic thing, our teacher took me from behind on his desk," "I don't want details," he cut her off.

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "All I mean to say is that I wasn't treated like a virgin the first time I was fucked. All I can tell you is that he wasn't soft and in that moment I had wished he was. I could take the pain but it would have been nice to not have it. So soft and slow is my guess," she said.

Al Sahim groaned and sat down on her bed. "I have no idea how to be soft or slow. Especially with Felicity, she breaks all my control," he grunted.

Talia leaned back and smirked. "She's got you turned all inside out," she laughed.

He knew it was true but he wasn't going to admit that. He only had emotions for her, that didn't mean he wasn't still the most powerful assassin.

"No she doesn't. I just don't want to purposefully hurt her, she's not my enemy," he said.

Talia wasn't buying it but his glare at her had her backing down. She opened her mouth to say something but a sharp knock at the door cut them off.

It was like everything was moving in super speed after that. His father was telling him that he they had got the traitor. One of their assassins had been jealous of Al Shair so he told their target that they were coming and gave him time to set charges.

Al Sahim didn't believe a second of it. If the man had known that a group of assassins were coming to his home he would have done more than set explosives. He would have left or had the woman with him leave. Or at least not be asleep and so easily have his neck snapped.

His father trusted Al Shair though so Al Sahim did as he was told, he killed Al Tha Baan. He had frozen for only a moment when his father had asked because he knew that Felicity was in the room and he knew that he didn't believe this man to be guilty.

He knew Ra's had noticed so he didn't go after Felicity when all was said and done. He was grateful when Talia did.

"You hesitated Al Sahim," Ra's said.

Al Sahim offered his father a tight smile. "I was just surprised that you wanted me to do it. I thought you would want the privilege," he replied.

Ra's nodded but his lips were bit pursed. "I saw you little pet in here. I thought she would break at the sight of death, but perhaps I misunderstood her," Ra's said.

"She has the ability to surprise people," he replied. He tried to keep his tone even, not show his emotions For Felicity.

Ra's nodded and smirked. "I hope she continues to, but I hope she’s the only one who continues to. I don't like being surprised by the change in my assassins unless it works with my game plan.

Don't let this girl make you weak," he said.

Al Sahim was getting really tired of everyone being able to read him and everyone using his feelings for Felicity against him. “She’s one of my whores father, nothing special and nothing that could make me weak,” he lied. The words left a nasty taste in his mouth, but the lie seemed to convince his father.

He smiled and clasped Al Sahim on the shoulder. “It’s clear that she feels a bit differently, but women always do,” Ra’s said as he jerked his chin to motion to something behind Al Sahim. 

When he turned he saw Felicity and Talia standing there. Talia was shaking her head, but he barely paid her any attention. His eyes focused in on Felicity, sweet and innocent Felicity who was standing there looking like he had just slapped her in the face.

Al Sahim wanted to go over to her, to take her in his arms, but then his words would be for nothing because he would prove his father right. So he sent her a pleading look and hoped that she would understand. Instead of meeting his eyes she turned around and left the room.

“I’m going to go to,” Talia said. Al Sahim could only hope she would chase after Felicity and do what he couldn’t, explain his actions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All throughout the night and the next morning Felicity felt off axis. It was like every step they took forward they took ten steps back. And those ten steps were always accompanied by something that hurt like hell. Talia had tried to explain, defend her brother, but Felicity hadn’t wanted to hear it so she had ignored her all the way to her room where she had stayed all night and on until she had to go to class.

Even now she couldn’t pull her thoughts from it though. Al Sahim had just seen so sincere before, like he was opening up a part of himself to her that no one had seen before. Then twenty four hours later he was shutting the door back on her. Right in her face and scraping over her toes.

“Miss Felicity,” the loud shout from one of her students snapped her back into the moment. She jumped a bit and then glared at her student. She knew she had zoned out, but yesterday had sucked and it was infiltrating her brain in any moment of silence.

“No shouting,” she said. Her students all gave her amused looks.

“We called your name four times before I yelled,” Lufti said.

Felicity blushed and smoothed her hands over her dress. “Well you could have just used some ninja like patience. I would have come to eventually,” she muttered.

Asim and Akio laughed but Felicity watched as Ameenah tapped her knife against her desk with a faraway look in her eyes. “Were you thinking about the man who got killed yesterday?” she asked.

Felicity looked down at her with a worried stare. “No, my mind was somewhere else,” Felicity replied.

Ameenah shrugged and dug her knife into the desk. “I’ve thought about it all night. It keep replaying in my head and won’t stop. That’s the first person I’ve seen killed,” her voice was void of emotion but her hands were shaking. Felicity made a mental note to ask her to stay after class.

“Alright, let’s change the topic to something less gruesome. How about we go over the math homework from last night,” Felicity said with a forced smile.

Groans circulated the classroom. “I’d rather talk about the dead guy,” Akio said.

Some of the boys laughed, but Ameenah kept playing with her knife. Felicity turned from her to give Akio a look. “Well when you’re the teacher you can do that, but as this is my classroom we’re going to talk about the math homework,” she stated.

They continued to grumble, but they did as she said. When it was time to go she didn’t have to dismiss them before they were taking off out the door. Luckily Ameenah was slow getting her things packed up and she was the last in there.

“Ameenah do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?” Felicity asked.

Ameenah sighed and handed Felicity her homework. “I did it just like I was supposed to,” she stated dryly.

Felicity smiled softly. “Well that’s good, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about. Yesterday was my first time seeing someone killed too. It’s been hard and I know it would be nice to talk to someone about it. I just thought you might need someone to talk to too and that it would work out perfectly,” Felicity rambled.

Ameenah narrowed her eyes and held her bag closer to her. “I don’t need anyone, I’m fine. Now get out of my way or I’ll be late to training,” she grumbled.

Felicity moved out of her way, but still didn’t give up. “Alright, well if you do you know where to find me,” she called after her. Ameenah waved her hand without turning around.

Felicity sighed and then packed up her things. Just as she was slinging her bag over her shoulder Talia was stepping into the room. Felicity opened her mouth, ready to go into a full “I don’t want to talk about your idiot brother” mode, but Talia held up her hand to stop her.

“I’m just here to see if you wanted to go eat. Yesterday you locked yourself in your room like some prisoner and missed dinner. I wanted to make sure that you got something to eat today,” she said. As if her word’s had some sort of magic touch Felicity’s stomach growled.

“I guess that answers that question, but I don’t want to risk running into Al Sahim,” Felicity said.

Talia scoffed, but when Felicity stopped walking and gave her a glare Talia rolled her eyes and gave in. “Fine, then I have somewhere we can go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had no idea there was a whole other eating area here," Felicity said. When they walked into a huge room with tables and benches. It was filled with people, but not crowed.

Talia shot her an amused look. "Where did you think everyone else ate?" She asked.

Felicity shrugged. "I don't know I just assumed that they are at different times then we did. Why did I eat with you Al Ghuls?" Felicity asked.

Talia laughed and pointed to an open seat. "For the same reason that you trained in our special room. We consider you above the regular assassins and women of the League but if you want to stay away from Al Sahim here is where you would do it," she said.

Felicity nodded and sat down. Talia leaned over her shoulder, giving each one a squeeze. "Good luck. I’ve going to go get some good food and then I’ll be back," she whispered. When Felicity turned in surprise she saw Talia was gone. She had just assumed Talia would stay with her.

Adjusting to this new script she straightened her spine and looked down at the food she had. It wasn't nearly as nice as the things the Al Ghuls ate but it was nice enough.

As Felicity ate she listened to the conversations around her. She was surrounded by men so it was mostly crass talk that she tried to shut out, but something did catch her attention. One of the men mentioned something about his son Akio. When she turned she saw it was the other man who had been with Al Sahim that night at her house. Still she babbled on, she blamed it on her nerves.

"You're Akio's father? He's such a smart boy," Felicity complimented.

He turned to her with a stony look and the other assassins turned to give her the same. Felicity blushed and realized that maybe she was a bit out of her element. "Which you probably already know because you're his father. I didn't mean to tell you something like you didn't already know or insinuate that you didn't know. Just because you're an assassin doesn't mean you're not a good father. I’m sure that you're a great father," Felicity babbled.

She watched as Akio's father gave a small nod before going back to eating. The others were still looking at her. "How do you speak so fast?" One of them asked.

Felicity blushed and bit her lip. “My father and I do it, me more than my father. Our brains just work really fast and our mouths have to keep up, but sometimes it’s hard for them to keep up. And I’m babbling right now and it will end in 3, 2, 1,” Felicity slowed down her babbling.

When she looked up she saw the slightest flash of amusement in the eyes of the men were watching her. 

They seemed more open to not shutting her out so that was a good sign.

“Wonder what she’d be like in bed?” One of them asked.

Felicity was obviously bad at reading assassins.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim felt like hell. Worse than he had after the explosion days ago or any time he’d been “trained”. He had walked to Felicity’s room four times throughout the night, but never actually knocked on the door. He worried that he would make things worse if he didn’t give her some space. He also worried that space would make things worse too. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation.

He had asked her for a week and she had given it to him. The first day he’d done well, but the second day he’d ran from her when she’d told him she was a virgin and then told his father she was just another whore. He had no idea how he was going to fix this. He could tell her the truth that he was worried what his dad, as Demon’s Head, was thinking, but he didn’t think that would satisfy Felicity.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he ended up wandering around the compound. He only stopped when he saw Talia. He looked around for Felicity, but didn’t see her anywhere.

"What are you staring at Talia?" Al-Sag-Him asked. She was peeking into the main mess hall area. She turned to him with a knowing smirk.

"Nothing just watching Felicity dazzle the men in there. Your girl sure does have a way with assassins. I would tell you that you have nothing to be worried about, but given what happened yesterday, you’re an idiot by the way whose mental place I don’t even understand, I say keep a close eye on her,” she teased.

He looked over her shoulder and sure enough Felicity was in the mess hall, waving her hands around, with a big smile on her face, and several assassins staring at her with interested looks. It made his heart beat faster and his blood boil. He didn't react until he saw one reach over and stroke her hand. That's when he snapped.

He stormed into the mess hall, right to where Felicity was and caught the attention of his men there. They all bowed their heads and stood, but he motioned for them to sit. When Felicity turned around and saw him her smile fell. It was like a kick to the stomach to see that.

“Al Sahim I didn’t realize you ate in here,” she said.

“I don’t, but I just thought I would see what’s so funny,” he said from behind clenched teeth.

Felicity had turned back around and away from him. “Nothing that funny, I’m just enjoying the company of these men,” she replied easily.

Al Sahim was one bad look away from snapping at this point and her words weren’t helping.

When she leaned over and the same man who had touched her looked down her dress he snapped. 

Wrapping one arm around her waist he lifted her from the bench. Felicity squealed and then let out a gasp when he put her behind him. In one swift following move he gripped the assassin who had been stupid enough to put his hand on hers and jerked him by his wrist onto the table.

Felicity pulled at his shoulder when he wrapped his hand around the man’s throat. "Was I not clear when I said she was mine? If you ever put your hand on her even look at her I'll kill you," he hissed in the assassin’s ear. The man nodded but because he wasn't feeling generous Al Sahim snapped his wrist.

The man’s cry drowned out Felicity's gasp but he could feel her horror. He ignored it and dragged her out of the mess hall.

"Al Sahim what the hell are you doing? Halim I get, he hit me and a child but that man didn't do anything! What are you doing?" She shouted.

He tugged her closer and looked over his shoulder. "Be quiet you're causing a scene," he said evenly. He heard her scoff and felt her try to pull away from him.

"I'm causing a scene?! You snapped a man's wrist because he touched me!" She cried indignantly.

"I warned them not to touch you before. This is not my fault,” he said. He pulled her into an alcove and pressed her against a pillar.

Her chest was heaving and her eyes were wide with fear and a touch of lust. His body was still radiating anger and in order to vent he slammed his fist against the pillar. Felicity flinched back into the pillar. “I told them to stay away from you. That you’re mine. Why does no one respect me anymore,” he growled.

Felicity didn’t respond instead she just stared up at him in worry and pressed against the pillar.

When he saw how she was still worried he dropped his hands and then took a few deep breaths.

“I can’t have anyone taking you from me Felicity, I care for you too much,” he said.

Felicity scoffed and turned her head to the side. “You have a funny way of showing it. Calling me a whore and breaking a man’s bone is not what I find attractive,” she spat.

Al Sahim had never seen her this angry before. He reached for her, but she slapped his hand away and went on.   
“I get that people just let you yell at them, or have sex with them, or break their bone and then you just walk away like it’s nothing, with no consequence, but that’s not how a relationship works Al Sahim. That’s not how this is going to work actions, words they have consequences and I’m still very angry at you for yesterday. That’s not going to be fixed by you going all Alpha male and then claiming that you care about me. Actions speak a lot louder than words,” she said. 

And with that she was shoving him off of her and escaping from the alcove.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity pushed through the crowd of assassins and League women. She wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with Al Sahim in the last 24 hours. He seemed to have lost his mind.

She blamed his damn father for all of this. Everything was fine until Ra's got involved, until he reverted him to the Al Sahim who broke into her home. It was like karma or fate was throwing a sign her way. Just as she turned a corner she saw Ra's and two other men stepping into a room.

She glared at the door that they had walked through and then stormed into it. "You did this, this is your fault," Felicity said.

Ra's was slow to turn himself around to stare at her. When he did he had a completely uninterested look on his face. The men around him closed in and reached for their weapons but Ra's Al Ghul held his hand out to stop them.

"I'm guessing you're speaking about yesterday. Did my son not let you down easily?" He asked.

Felicity scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's lucky I haven't let him down easy, or kicked his ass," Felicity said. She knew the latter was physically impossible but that doesn’t mean that after yesterday and today she didn’t feel like trying.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And why is that?" He asked

Felicity shook her head. "That is none of your business. I came here to tell you you're a bastard for how you've raised your kids and all the others kids in here, for what you still expect from them. They were and are children and you take that from them. You make them believe that they have to be cold and emotionless in order to survive. And in order to help that along you take anything that might give them joy and lock it away," she said.

Ra's nodded as if he finally understood. "So you're here to tell me how to run the League?" He asked.

"No, yes, but no," she said.

Ra's laughed and she felt herself growing more frustrated. "Then what are you trying to do little one?" He asked.

His question had her pausing. Maybe she hadn’t thought this through. Her anger had her shaking the thought off. "Tell you what a bastard you are for how you run the League," she replied.

Ra’s laughed. “Well then it seems you truly didn’t think that through. You came to only throw pointless insults at the Demon’s Head? You’ll die for nothing, no cause,” he said.

His words should scare her, terrify her, but for some reason she felt like he was lying, like he wasn’t going to kill her. That mixed with her anger of how he had destroyed Al Sahim, and Talia’s, lives had her letting out a small laugh.

“If you kill me then I’ll you’ll be doing is proving my point,” she said.

Ra’s eyed her carefully and then smirked. “I can see why Sah-Him is do drawn to you. You remind me of a woman I loved once. She was fearless, loud when angry, and always needed someone to save,” he said.

Felicity just stared at him because there was obviously something more that he wanted to say. He smirked when she said nothing. “The only problem is, Al Sahim does not need a moral crusader. He does not need to be saved. My son takes pride in being the Heir to the Demon, he doesn’t mind killing, and he knows being cold is what’s best. You’re trying to save someone who doesn’t want to be saved. I should kill you for how you spoke to me, but I think I let you fight this futile battle with my son. Because when you find there’s nothing in him that’s worth, or that wants, saving, well that pain will be more than anything I could think of. Show her to the door,” Ra’s said with a wave of his hand.

One assassin grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the room, threw her out, and then slammed the door in her face. Felicity stood there for a moment glaring at it, but then felt herself deflate. The anger and adrenaline that she had felt was wearing off and she felt herself grow tired. She was tired of all of this. 

The back and forth with Al Sahim, never knowing where they stood. Seeing these children turned into assassins. Seeing how once they did how damaged they became. It had become easier, but not quite manageable.

By the time she got back to her door she was exhausted. She hadn’t realized how much adrenaline had been pumping through her veins in that situation until it had worn off. Now she just needed to sleep. When she flipped the lights on in her room and saw Al Sahim sitting on her bed she nearly had a heart attack. She fell back against the door with her hand over her heart.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack,” she cried as she tried to catch her breath.

Al Sahim didn’t smirk or even stand, he just continued to stare at her. She sighed and pulled off of the door. “I really don’t have the energy to fight with you again Al Sahim,” she said.

Finally he stood from the bed and moved over to her. “I don’t want to fight, but I don’t want to be shut out either. That’s why I waited in here instead of outside by the door. We need to talk about this because I only have a week and I want to spend it convincing you we belong together not just begging for your forgiveness,” he said.

Felicity rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. “You’re off to a great start,” she muttered.

Felicity watched as Al Sahim shifted uncomfortably at that. Still he didn’t give up.

“What I said was wrong, even if it was a lie it was wrong, every word that fell from my mouth was bitter and I was angry with myself the minute I said it,” he said.

“Then why say it Al Sahim?” she asked dryly.

She watched as he began to rub two of his fingers together, she’d seen him do it before and she wondered if the great Heir to the Demon had a nervous tick. “Because I didn’t want my father to see me as weak and I didn’t want him to see you as a threat. Ra’s Al Ghul is leader first and father somewhere farther down the line. He doesn’t see that you make his son smile a little bit wider, that I seem to calm down whenever I’m in the same room as you, or that the thought of you with someone else makes me so angry I can’t see straight. He doesn’t see that. All he sees is a woman who’s clouding the judgement of his lead assassin and to him that is a threat. Ra’s deals with threats quickly and brutally,” Al Sahim said.

Felicity was angry and still burning a bit from her disagreement with Ra’s so her first instinct was to tell him that wasn’t an excuse. That the things he said about her were unforgiveable. “Nothing is unforgiveable Felicity,” there was a soft in her head that sounded weirdly like her mother said.

As much as she hated to admit it a small part of her agreed with that voice in her head. Especially when he was looking at her with such pleading eyes. And Felicity understood what he was saying, where he was coming from. Al Sahim was carrying the weight of their relationship. Sure girls were jealous, but that was so silly. Al-Sa-Him had his father, his assassins, and his own emotional code, probably, to worry about. So she started to feel for him, she did. She just didn’t entirely forgive him. His words had stung.

“Okay I understand that, in some weird way, but that doesn’t mean I’ll just forget it like it’s nothing. What you said hurt and was unnecessary. You took proving your father wrong too far,” Felicity said.

Al Sahim’s eyes fell shut and he nodded. “I never expected you to hear that. I never ever wanted you to hear me say a lie like that. Felicity you are not another whore, you’re not a whore at all, and you are a weakness for me. I find myself thinking about you all the time, it distracts me and envelopes me. That is not a lie,” he said. The passion with which he spoke was almost overwhelming.

“I believe you Al Sahim and I forgive you, but I’m still hurt and I just want you to understand that. So that there will be no next time because if there is a next time there is definitely no me and you,” she said.

Al Sahim nodded very quickly and then a little bit slower with a more controlled look on his face. “Okay, there won’t be a next time I promise,” if his words were eager his tone was controlled like he was in a business meeting.

Felicity nodded, but when he didn’t move she motioned to the door. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet when she did. 

“I was hoping I could stay with you. I feel like we lost some time and,” “I’m sorry Al Sahim, but I’m exhausted. Maybe tomorrow,” she said.

His face fell a bit, but then he nodded. “Right, I have men to train anyways so it’s not a big deal,” he played it off.

Felicity nodded and offered him a small smile. He was quick to leave the room after that. Felicity felt bad for pushing him away, but she was still a bit hurt from his words and she didn’t want to go back to just pretending everything was alright. She also didn’t want them to have the “I’m a virgin” talk because that might be more than she can handle too. Given how he reacted last time though Felicity felt pretty sure they wouldn’t have that conversation for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Felicity woke up she was a bit disoriented. She didn’t remember falling asleep and when she looked outside it was still dark out, the only light coming from the gardens. Yet she was wide awake, probably because she had fallen asleep soon after Al Sahim had left, or so she assumed.

The last thing she remembered was talking to him and then laying back on her bed.

She wished that she could fall back into that easy sleep because now that she was lying awake all she could think about was her discussion with Ra’s and then with Al Sahim. Every part of each discussion was running through her mind, ready to be analyzed and she just wasn’t up for that. So Felicity slipped out of bed and decided to head to the garden. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good. Keep Al Sahim’s conflicting words, first she was nothing now she was everything, from her head.

The halls were emptier than she had ever seen them and that already helped her racing mind to slow down. 

Her defenses fell a bit knowing that most, if not all, of the dangerous assassins were asleep. Her racing heart slowed and her skin cooled when she walked outside. Felicity breathed in the fresh air and slowly walked, stretching out her legs, until she reached the garden.

The dim lights from the garden against the harsh blackness of the night made the garden look even more beautiful, like it was glowing. Felicity was just stroking her fingers against the softness of a rose petal when she heard something. It was the smallest noise, probably nothing, but given that she was here alone she decided better safe than sorry.

When she started to head inside she heard it again, so Felicity looked to each side of her and then behind her. When she looked behind her she saw a man. And then when she turned back around another. Felicity let out a small cry and then took off to the right.

"Help," she cried out. She felt her neck pulsing as her heart rate soared. She knew that the men who were chasing her, as assassins, should have caught up to her by now. Or caught her before she even ran. That told her something was wrong. They were either toying with her or trapping her.

She realized the latter too late. As she turned a corner she nearly ran into a wall of four men. Her feet came out from under her as she skidded to a stop. There were some rocks that hit her back and dirt scrapped under her nails as she tried to force herself up.

"I don't understand what's going on," Felicity said. Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it and almost nothing else.

All of the men moved closer together, tighter around her so there was no escape. The men that surrounded her all wearing masks that were similar to wolves. Logically she knew what was about to happen but there was this part of her brain that was fighting it. Denying the inevitable and telling her to scream again. So she did.

"Help!" She screamed.

She barely got the words from her mouth when one of the men picked her up by her throat and threw her to the ground. Felicity let out a cry and clawed at the man's face in a defensive move. It only served to shake his mask loose. When he lifted his hand Felicity covered her face and prepared for the hit.

When the sound came but the pain never did she opened her eyes. It took them a moment to adjust but when they did she saw Al Sahim punching the man who had thrown her on the ground.

When another man came up behind him Felicity tried to warn him.

"Al Sahim," her voice came out weak but he seemed to hear her. He turned around just in time to catch the other man's fist.

Felicity rolled to her stomach as Al Sahim fought with fluidity. He threw punches and dodged them with ease. As more men came at him though Felicity watched it become harder for him.

They were outnumbering him and attacking him with knives and without regard.

Felicity let out a soft sob as she tried to force herself to her feet. When she got steady enough she ran at the men attacking him. They were pure muscle and it was almost impossible to pull them off. When one shoved her back she cried out in indignation but Al Sahim must have taken it as a cry of pain because the next moment he let out a cry that sounded like a roar and began to attack the men. Felicity watched through hazy eyes as they fell to the ground and off of Al Sahim.

They didn't have the chance to get back up as other assassins came out to help.

Felicity watched as Al Sahim picked up the last man on him and throw him to the ground like he was a rag doll. When he turned to Felicity he had something raging in his eyes. Something that made her want to back up and hide, but given that he’d just saved her life she stayed still.

“Al Sahim go inside, we’ll deal with this,” Talia’s voice broke the silence.

Al Sahim shook his head. “I’m fine,” he grunted. There was blood coming from his side and his arms so it was clear he wasn’t fine.

“Sahim we won’t kill any of these men before you have the chance to go at them, but you need to get cleaned up,” Talia said.

Al Sahim glared at her and began to march over to her, that same look in her eye. Felicity was jumping to her feet and stepping in front of him in the next instant. “Al Sahim please let’s go inside and get you cleaned up,” she begged. His head whipped down to stare at her and he just glared.

When Felicity placed her hand on his chest she watched that look drain from his eyes. He clenched his jaw and then nodded. “Don’t do anything without my say so,” he commanded Talia.

She looked up to him and, for the first time since Felicity had met her, nodded with a serious look on her face. Felicity sent her a grateful smile and then walked with Al Sahim back inside. She was still shaky from the encounter, but she was trying not to show it. He needed her to be strong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim hissed as Felicity wiped a wet cloth against his cuts. When he glared at her she just smiled and shook her head. “You know for such a strong man you sure are a baby when it comes to cleaning wounds,” Felicity said.

Al Sahim glared at her and went to pull his arm back, but she held him still. “I didn’t say that was a bad thing Al Sahim. It’s good to be reminded that you’re human every once in a while.

Maybe you can use that as a reminder to not take on seven men at once,” Felicity said.

Al Sahim could have cried out in anger. He wasn’t sure what she wanted from him, he had jumped in there to save her. “I could take those men easily, I was handling the situation. A situation that I only involved myself in because you were in danger. Why the hell were you out there so late by yourself?” He hissed.

Felicity’s face fell a bit at that and she started to quietly clean his wounds. When she finally looked back up at him she looked a bit apologetic. “I was out there because I need to think, to clear my head, but you’re right and I’m sorry. If it wasn’t for you stepping in I would be dead,” she said.

The words alone had him tensing. Felicity and dead were not two words he ever wanted to hear paired together again. He shook his head and tried to get himself to relax. Felicity’s soft strokes were making it easier. “I’ll always step in to protect you, no matter what the cost,” he told her.

Something changed in that moment. Any lingering tension that had been in between them disappeared and Felicity seemed to relax more. She smiled up at him and then stood from her place on the stool. “Take off your shirt, I need to see where the blood is coming from,” she instructed.

He hesitated at this order, he wasn’t sure he wanted Felicity to see all of his scars. He didn’t want her to be horrified by him right after they got back to a somewhat normal place. When Felicity gave him a look he sighed and knew he didn’t have much of a choice.

He took his shirt off and saw that the bleeding was coming from his old wound, he must have ripped out the stitches. He was far less concerned about that though. He kept most of his attention on Felicity. On the way her eyes widened and her breath hitched. For the first time in his life AlSah-Him was uncomfortable being shirtless in front of a woman.

“Wow you are a God, a literal Greek God. Is it required by the League to look attractive or are you just unnaturally lucky?” Felicity muttered.

All of his worry went away as he let out a small laugh. He didn’t think he would be able to laugh so soon after what had just happened, but Felicity had a way of surprising him. When she squeezed her eyes shut and blushed he realized that maybe she hadn’t meant to say all of that out loud.

“I didn’t mean for you to hear that. It was supposed to stay in my brain, but of course that never works,” she muttered.

Al Sahim smirked down at her, but she just gave him a look. “We need to get you clean,” she tried to change the subject. He would let it go, but there was no way he was forgetting about that anytime soon.

As Felicity cleaned his wound, wiping away the blood and pouring antiseptic in, he felt himself getting excited. He wasn’t sure how the hell it was, but it seemed like just a touch from her was enough to set it off. He knew his left over adrenaline was playing a part, but he blamed most of it on Felicity. When she looked up at him, just as she stroked down he snapped.

He pulled Felicity up by her arms until they were chest to chest. She barely got his name from her lips before he was slamming his lips against hers. Unlike the other times Felicity immediately responded. She swiped her tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth for her, but still dominated her. He pulled her up on the bed and underneath him, ignoring the pain it brought him.

When he tore his lips from hers so he could suck on her neck he heard her panting. “Al Sahim your wounds, you’re hurt,” she gasped.

He grunted and thrust up against her. She gasped and gripped his back. “Fuck my wounds, I’m fine. I just need you,” he grunted. Then he went back to suck, biting, and then laving at the pulse point on her neck. 

Felicity was becoming putty in his hands, her whole body relaxing as he continued to mark her.

Her declaration of being a virgin played in the back of his mind, as did his worries about why the hell those men had attacked her, but he pushed them all back because in this moment he just needed her. He needed to feel she was here and that everything was okay between them. As if sensing his need Felicity leaned down and locked lips with him again.

They stayed like that, trading kisses, for a good ten minutes before he started to want more. Before he wanted to have her naked under him, calling out his name as her legs shook from the power of her orgasms. He knew he couldn’t have that, not right now so with all the willpower he had he pulled away from her.

Felicity pouted with her just kissed lips and her eyes shut. She looked so sweet that he reminded himself he couldn’t corrupt her, not yet at least. “We should talk about you being a virgin, before we go further,” he said.

Felicity opened her eyes and looked up to him. “That is not what I wanted to hear,” she sighed.

He smirked and leaned off of her, trying to favor his bad side, but also keep his erection away from her. He pulled the blanket more over his lap. “I’m sorry for how I reacted when you told me. I’ve just never slept with a virgin before and I was worried that I wouldn’t know what to do, I still am,” he said.

Felicity raised an eyebrow and sat closer to him. “You mean to tell me that you’re scared of me being a virgin?” She asked.

Al Sahim was insulted by even the mention of him being scared. “I’m not scared, I’m never scared. I was just worried,” he restated.

Felicity smiled and tilted her head. “Alright big bad Heir to the Demon, you’re worried. You should know that you have nothing to be worried about though. If we do sleep together,” he gave her a look at this to which she blushed,” I’ll help you. If anything hurts I’ll tell you and then we can work together,” she said.

“Is it if we sleep together or when we sleep together?” He asked.

Felicity laughed and bit but also had a dark blush on her face. “Sex is more than just screwing each other in a closet to me Al Sahim. It has to mean something, the person has to mean something and I just want to make sure that we don’t make a mistake,” she said. She began to shift a bit uncomfortably.

He reached over and took her hands in his. “It will, it does Felicity. It would be a lot, it would be just about everything and nothing that we do together would be a mistake. I promise you that, do you trust me?” he asked.

He waited with baited breath as she looked him over with critical, inquisitive eyes. “Yes, I do. I trust you Al Sahim,” her words set off fireworks in his chest as his pride sky rocketed. 

They were going to get back to normal and when they did they could move on to the new. Al Sahim was really going to work on it now, no more mistakes with his father. He was going to have Felicity deciding that he was the only one she wanted and then he was going to have her in his bed, by the end of the week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figure out who sent the men after Felicity and everyone talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys still like and can comment!

Felicity was in a weird place after her attack. The first day had been extremely weird. Everyone in the halls who had barely given her a second glance were now looking her way, there always seemed to be whispers, her students had behaved extremely well and constantly looked at her with these worried eyes, and Al Sahim had been with her every minute. Standing outside her door at night, even though he was injured and should have been resting, sitting in her classroom, and then following her just about anywhere else she went. 

Part of her was happy and she felt extremely cared for. The other part was nervous and felt like even in her own room she should be looking over her shoulder. If he felt like he needed to protect her then was it worse than she thought. Now on the second day, post attack, Al Sahim had put his most trusted men on her “protection detail”. It wasn’t the same as having him, but it gave her peace of mind. Still she couldn’t help but wonder who had wanted her dead. 

In her short amount of time here she had made some enemies, in a weird way. The women here definitely did not like her and on the same day of the attack she had yelled at the Great Demon’s Head. She didn’t think either of those things constituted a kill order, but this was the League of Assassins. For all she knew dropping your fork on the ground the wrong way constituted a kill order. 

Felicity shook her head at the thought and slipped on a blue dress. She sat down on her bed to put on her sandals and when she did there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” she called. Al Sahim would probably be furious if he knew that she was letting someone in without checking who it was. She knew that his men wouldn’t let someone through who couldn’t be trusted though. 

She looked up with a smile on her face, assuming it was someone here to escort her to class, and it fell a bit when she saw it was Al Sahim. With a small bite to her lip she sent him an apologetic smile. He didn’t seem to be very amused. “Felicity you have to be more careful. You didn’t even get up from the bed to listen by the door,” he said. 

Felicity gave him a dry look as she stood from the bed. “Al Sahim I don’t have freaky ninja abilities like you. Even if I pressed up against the door I wouldn’t be able to hear anything,” she said. 

He smirked at her and then shifted on his feet. When he did she saw something peeking from behind his back. “What is that?" Felicity asked as she peered around him. Al Sahim smiled brighter at her than she had ever seen.

"Close your eyes," he said.

Felicity glared at him and folded her arms but he just continued to give her a look. She groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. After a moment he cleared his throat and she cracked her fingers open. 

When she did she saw a next gen model laptop resting in his hands. Felicity's hands dropped as quickly as her jaw.

It had been too long since she had even seen a laptop and this one was the best that she had ever seen. It made her stomach swoop excitedly. Stroking her shaking hands across it she let out a smile sigh.

"Where did you get this?" Felicity asked.

Al Sahim was staring at her intently and with a light smirk on his face. "I had one of my men go out and get it. I'm not sure where you traveled to find it. Do you like it?" He asked. His words were quick and there was a slight nervousness to them.

Felicity took the laptop from his hands and set it on her bed. Then she threw her arms and legs around him.

"I love it, this is the best thing that you could have given me," she declared.

He smiled widely and leaned up to kiss her. Felicity smiled and met him halfway. Their lips loved against each other softly and slowly. Felicity ran her fingers against his short cropped hair and his hand stroked her back. When air became a necessity they pulled their lips apart but pressed their foreheads together.

"So am I forgiven?" He whispered.

Felicity pulled back and gave him a strange look. "Why would I need to forgive you? Everything is forgiven," She said.

Al Sahim gave her a look that said he wasn't so sure. She understood why he thought that there may be something he still needs to be forgiven of. Yesterday, with him around her every second, there had been a bit of tension. She trusted him like she had told him after the attack, but she still had this weird tingling in her stomach. Nerves about his focus on sex and maybe just waiting for something to go wrong. It seemed like whenever something good happened it all just went wrong. 

“We’re fine Al Sahim, you’re forgiven,” she said softly. He looked in her eyes, searching for something and then nodded. 

“There is a thing on it so you can’t communicate with the outside world. We can’t risk that, but there are games and other things like that on there,” he said. The smile on his face was growing a bit more nervous, but was still wide. 

Felicity heart fell a bit at this, but she still smiled at him. She understood where he was coming from, but the thought of getting to speak to her father of even Barry was so tempting. Plus it reminded her that she was a prisoner here. When she was with Al Sahim, kissing him, talking to him, or just seeing him that was easy to forget. 

“I understand, still thank you for this gift it means a lot. You should know, for future reference though, my forgiveness can’t be bought. A simple honest apology will always do,” Felicity said. 

His shoulders seemed to relax a bit and there was this new shine in his eyes. “I shouldn’t be surprised. You are different from any other woman,” he said. 

Felicity laughed and titled her head. “You’ve bought stuff to apologize to women before? Somehow you don’t strike me as the type of man who it’s easy to get an apology from,” Felicity said. She was poking fun at him, but also wanted to know how many women were special enough to get an apology. She really hoped it wasn’t Sandra or Carrie. 

He nodded. “Talia is the only woman I’ve ever apologized to. Her and Asim are the only people I ever have besides you,” he said. 

Felicity couldn’t help that it warmed a petty, extremely miniscule, part of her. She knew that she was nowhere close to being Al Sahim’s first, but since he was hers it was nice to hold some firsts in his life. She smiled up at him and grabbed her school bag. 

“I’ll admit that’s nice to know and while I would love to sit here and talk more I have to get to class,” Felicity said. 

He nodded and held his arm out for her. Felicity looked from his arm up to him. She knew what he was insinuating with his arm held out, but she didn’t think that was a good idea. “Thank Al Sahim, but I don’t think you should walk me to class again. I think it was a bit uncomfortable for Asim yesterday,” Felicity said. She bit her lip as soon as the words were out of her mouth. 

She didn’t want him to feel like she was shooting him down given that he felt things were still a bit weird between them. But it was important for her that her students felt comfortable and felt they could trust her. When she saw the small frown on her face she grabbed his arm and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

When she pulled away he nodded, but he had this smirk on his face. “Just for future reference. The best way to apologize to me is sex,” he whispered. 

Felicity face immediately flamed up and then he smirked and left the room. Felicity fanned herself and took a second to calm down before going to meet her students. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim moved down the hall on a mission. That was the only way to explain it. Still he wished that he could take time from his little mission of finding who had hurt Felicity so that he could be with Felicity. He wanted to spend the day with her like he had yesterday. 

There was many reasons, Asim’s comfort aside, why he couldn’t do that. There was too much to do. Speak to his father, train his men, and torture the men who attacked Felicity. There almost wasn’t enough time in the day. 

Still he was thinking about Felicity. The night, post attack, had been great. Felicity finally seemed ready to forgive him and sex seemed within reach. Then this morning she had been so happy, so affectionate and the forgiveness was seemingly all there. That didn't mean that he forgot about what had happened before that. His thoughts were pretty jumbled and split. He couldn’t afford to not be focused so he did his best to compartmentalize. To put away his feelings and thoughts for and of Felicity. The only thing that helped him do that was his anger.

There were assassins that had gone after Felicity. Assassins who weren't supposed to make a move unless he or his father said so. He hadn't said anything so that only left Ra's or a mutiny. Both were dangerous options. The mutiny of a few the less dangerous one. He knew how to handle his assassins. He didn’t want to think about having to handle his father. 

“How is your little toy?” Speak of the Devil. Or more specifically the demon. Al Sahim stopped at the end of the hall and turned back around to look at his father. 

“Felicity is doing fine. She’s just unsure of who would attack her, so am I,” Al Sahim replied. 

Ra’s nodded and motioned for him to continue walking. They stayed in step together. “I am just as curious Al Sahim. I don’t like any of our men thinking that they can move without my say so. Make sure you make them pay for that,” Ra’s commanded. 

Al Sahim knew that more than his father giving him a command he was telling Al Sahim that he had nothing to do with the attack. It was interesting to him that his father would bother to say anything at all. Ra’s never gave a rat’s ass if someone thought he was guilty. He would just deny it and then not care or kill the person who had assumed he was guilty. 

Al Sahim didn’t waste time on those thoughts. “Of course Ra’s,” he replied. His father nodded and then left him alone in the hall. 

The door to the prison creaked when it swung open. He hadn’t come in here at all yesterday, he wanted these scum to wait. To not know when he was going to come in and torture them. And to let their wounds and hunger fester. When he walked in and saw the state they were in he knew he’d made the right decision.

“Alright boys who wants to go first?” He asked.

The men stopped their wiggling and stood as still as they could when hanging from the ceiling with their hands above them. He waited a moment more, but no one spoke up. He smirked and pulled a knife from his holster. 

“Alright we’ll move left to right,” he said as he moved closer. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity watched as almost all of her students paused in the doorway, even if just for a second, before taking off. When she saw Asim's eyes narrow and his head reared back a bit she realized what it was that had all of her students caught up. Felicity stood in her doorway and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Al Sahim standing there. He seemed to be a bit out of it. 

“Al Sahim what are you doing here?” She questioned softly. Still he seemed a bit surprised. 

"I don’t know. I was trying to stay out of your way," he said.

Felicity laughed and shook her head. "You were never in my way Al Sahim. I told you I just wanted Asim to feel comfortable," she said with a soft smile.

"I know and I see your point. And its okay, I've been pretty busy too," he said with a shrug. When he smiled back at her she noticed something on his cheek.

"What is on your cheek? Is that blood?" She asked as she stepped around her desk.

Al Sahim scrubbed his hand over his face and smiled at her. Felicity stood closer to him and grabbed a tissue from her desk to wipe it off. He smiled and placed his hands on her hips as she wiped the blood from his cheek. Still this close to him she could see that there was something in his eyes, something like what she had seen the other night when he fought of the men who had attacked her.

"Why do you have blood on your face Al Sahim?" She asked.

He just shrugged. "Probably cut myself shaving, it happens even to skilled assassins," his tone was playful but Felicity didn't smile.

"You still have scruff Al Sahim so I know you didn't shave. Don't lie to me again please," she said.

His face became stoic and his hands flexed against her hips. "Don't ask questions you don’t want the answer to," he replied.

Felicity closed her eyes and tried to step from him but he held her tightly to him.

"Felicity I know that you don't like violence but violence is a part of this life. And I will go to any extent of violence to make sure that you are safe. I don't expect you to join in on the violence or become an assassin, I don't want that, but I just need to know that you'll be able to live with it. I can't change this part of my life," he said.

Felicity shifted uncomfortably on her feet as his words rested heavy on her chest and shoulders. Still Al Sahim didn't let her go. He held her even tighter.

"I'm trying and I do understand why you go to the extents you do, in a way, but I just don't want you to lose yourself in it. I don't want you to be as dark as your father and maybe that's not fair or it's impossible to ask of you but I am," she said.

Unexpectedly he smiled at her again. "Felicity there is little to nothing if not nothing that I would do to the best of my abilities for you," he said.

She bit her lip to keep a smile back. "Maybe I don't have to worry about you getting too dark. You're kind of a sap," Felicity teased.

Al Sahim's eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his lips turned upside down. "I don't think that's something I've ever in my life been accused of. Never thought I would either. Promise not to tell anyone," he said. It was equal parts teasing and serious.

Felicity shrugged and leaned forward. "It sounds like the great Heir to the Demon should be respecting me so that I keep his secret," now she was in a teasing mood. Even dropping her voice a couple octaves so she could clearly imitate the way he had spoken to her a couple of days ago.

Al Sahim shook his head and sighed. "Funny, but we both know I'm not the one holding back the ass kissing. If you want that all you have to do is ask," he smirked.

Felicity blushed and swatted at his chest. "Is everything about sex with you?" She asked.

"I was sweet a minute ago. What more do you want from me?" He asked

Felicity scoffed but couldn't fight off her smile. When she did his brows furrowed and then he sighed. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it,” he whispered. 

To say Felicity was confused was an understatement. “See what?” she asked. 

Al Sahim just gave her a tense smile and then kissed her cheek. “I’ll tell you later. I have to go, but I’m sending someone to bring you to my room for dinner tonight,” he said quickly before leaving the class room. 

“Alright see you tonight then,” Felicity called after him. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Al Sahim had used his usual torture tactics but he was hitting a wall. His anger only grew at each failed attempt. Still he hadn't gotten anything from the men who had attacked her. Three were already dead from his tactics so Talia had urged him to take a break.

Her exact words were. "You need to calm down Sah-Him go see your son or bone Felicity but you need to calm down," she said.

It had taken one more hard shove but then he had listened. He wanted to get answers and he wasn't sure why it was so hard. Usually all he had to do was glare at his men to get them to crack. Now he was killing their comrades in front of them and they weren't breaking. He wasn't sure what was stronger than camaraderie.

"Al Sahim what are you doing here?" Felicity's words tore him from his thoughts. Somehow he had ended up outside of Felicity's classroom, in the doorway.

As they spoke and he held her close he felt it slowly creeping into his brain. When he saw her smile he knew what it was. He knew what was stronger than comradery. A relationship, even at the beginning if the feelings were strong enough. 

The hallway was a blur of dark colors as he sped to the prison. He was angry at himself that he hadn't seen it before. The women around here had been jealous of Felicity from the first moment and it had only gotten worse. Now there were men going after her for no apparent reason. It all fit and as of late he knew that nothing good be strong than a relationship, even an imagined one.

He swung the door open and saw Talia dragging a knife down one of the assassin’s chest. The man’s jaw was tight and his hands were clenched above him. “Talia move,” he demanded. 

“Al Sahim I told you,” whatever she was going to say she swallowed when she looked over and took in his look. Talia sheathed her knife and took a step back. He grabbed the rusty knife that was sitting on a table by the man hanging up. 

His eyes widened when Al Sahim stepped in front of him. “Which one of these whores got you to do this?” he growled. The assassin didn’t say anything so Al Sahim wrapped a hand around his throat and dug the rusty knife into his hipbone. 

The assassin grunted, but didn’t break. Al Sahim decided to up the stakes. He pressed the knife at the top of the man’s penis, over the top of his pants. The assassin’s eyes nearly bugged out and he tried to jerk away, but Al Sahim held him still with the hand around his throat. 

“Tell me or I’ll cut any chance you have with whatever whore it is,” he growled. 

Talia’s scoff conflicted with the way that the assassin struggled. “Al Sahim do you honestly think that our assassins could be manipulated by one of the League women?” 

The assassin stilled and then glared at Talia. “She’s not manipulating me. Sandra loves me,” he growled. 

Al Sahim felt his whole body tense at the same time as every hair on the back of his neck stood at attention. Talia’s muttered “oh God” and his anger set him off. He ran the knife across the assassin’s throat and then only relaxed when the man’s body fell limp. 

“Well Al Sahim we could have gotten more information from him,” Talia sighed. 

He ignored her and turned to the rest of the men. “What about the rest of you, she sleep with all of you too?” He asked. 

The men shifted uncomfortably in their restraints. Al Sahim quickly marched over to the next man and placed the rusty knife at his balls. “Sandra promised to give power to him and he promised to give it to us. We wouldn’t have to be lowly guards anymore,” the man cried out. 

“You idiots,” Al Sahim growled. They were all dead in a matter of seconds. 

He couldn’t believe his men were so stupid. When had they fallen to a place where they could be manipulated by some whore? Blood was rushing through him so hard that all he heard was a buzz in his ears. It’s not like he could put this pass Sandra, but it still made him extremely angry. “I’m going to kill her,” he growled. 

Talia quickly jumped in front of him and pushed him back. “No, Al Sahim you can’t do that. She is Asim’s mom,” Talia said. 

He could barely focus on what she was saying, he was shaking so hard. “I’ll make it look like an accident. She barely spends time with him anyways he won’t notice,” he said. 

When he tried to move Talia again pushed him back. “Look brother you know that I am all for bloodshed and revenge, but this needs more of a diplomatic touch. Imagine how father would react,” Talia warned.

“Father would kill anyone who would be cocky enough to go against him. He would drag it out and make them suffer, make them beg for their life. I plan to do the same,” he growled. 

“Al Sahim at least go talk to father. Killing someone for Felicity’s sake won’t do you any good if father does the same to you,” Talia demanded. 

The mention of what could happen to Felicity grounded him, but only a bit. He shoved pass Talia and then escaped from the prison. Sandra was lucky that on his way to her he ran into his father. 

“Al Sahim your emotions are all over your face, you should take care of that. Now what is the update on the men who went after your toy?” He asked. 

Al Sahim was one bad comment away from snapping. He tightened his jaw until it felt like it would pop out of place. “Sandra sent them. She was sleeping with one and promising power to the others. They were weak enough to be tricked by one of her whores,” Al Sahim growled.

He watched in satisfaction as a flicker of anger crossed his father’s face. “It seems you’re not better at controlling your mistress then you are your toy,” Ra’s stated. 

Al Sahim scoffed and tightened his hands into fists. “I never wanted Sandra to be my mistress, as far as I’m concerned we could have killed her the minute Asim was born. I say we kill her now too,” he growled. 

Ra’s shook his head and Al Sahim saw red again. “I agree she needs to be punished, but we must slow down Al Sahim. I am going to speak to your toy. We will speak after that,” Ra’s said. 

“No, father I have,” “You have to listen to me Al Sahim. The freedom I’ve given you seems to have rattled your brain. I am The Demon’s Head and my word is law,” with that Ra’s was moving down the hall. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity stared at the laptop and all of the temptation that it brought. She knew that Al Sahim said there was programs on the laptop but she also knew that she was better than whatever medieval programmer they had working for them.

It would probably take her less than ten minutes to break whatever protective program they had on it. Then she would be able to speak to her dad, check in on him, and check in on Barry.

The mere thought of being able to see the people she cared about, to see her home again filled her with untainted happiness. She had been taking care of people her whole life and having to leave those people behind had been hard. Her instincts were to still care for them, to take care of them and she was worried what had happened to her father without her there.

With that thought her mind was made up. She need to check in on her family. Felicity flipped the laptop open and began typing. She barely got pass a new password when her door swung open.

Felicity slammed the laptop shut and looked up to see Talia. She took Felicity in with a quailed eyebrow and a tilted head. Felicity just flashed a smile at her, trying to appear not guilty. Really on the inside she was sweating bullets.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever it was you were doing but let's be honest it's not nearly as important as me," Talia said with a smirk.

Felicity laughed, still a bit tensely, and pushed her laptop to the side. "What are you doing here Talia?" She asked. She was trying her best to seem calm.

Talia shrugged and sat by her on the bed. "I just felt bad that I wasn't able to come see you after the attack. In my defense though I assumed you and Sah-Him would be going at it like rabbits and I didn't want to interrupt that. I still wanted to come see you though," Talia said.

Felicity closed her eyes as she tried to fight off a blush. She didn't want to constantly be blushing around the Al Ghuls but they sure made it pretty hard.

"I'm alright, it was terrifying but Al Sahim makes me feel safe. I know that he'll find out who did this," Felicity said.

Talia's smile flickered and she rolled her lips together. Felicity looked at her as realization dawned on her. "He found out who did it. Who was behind it," Felicity stated.

Talia slowly closed her eyes but didn't answer. "Yes he did," The voice was masculine and threatening, and not Talia's.

Both girls looked up to see Ra's standing in her doorway with some guards. Both girls froze and Talia leaned back on the bed.

"Talia would you excuse us please?" He asked.

Every muscles and vein in her body tensed at his words. She had no idea why Ra's Al Ghul would want to talk to her, but so soon after her attack she didn't like it.

"Father I'm sure whatever you have to say to her," Talia stopped when Ra's turned to her with a deathly glare.

Talia squeezed Felicity's hand as she stood from the bed. Felicity wanted to hold onto her hand but she let her go. Talia couldn't stay to protect her. Felicity just had to trust that Ra's wouldn't actively piss Al Sahim off.

Felicity did her best not to cast a look back at the laptop. She tried to stand up, so she felt she had some even ground, but he motioned for her to stay sitting. So she did. She say under his intrusive look for about a minute before cracking.

"This is about me verbally attacking you the other day isn't it? That's why you sent those men after me? Now that they didn't finish the job you're going to. I should warn you though that I will fight," Felicity cut her own babble off by pressing her hand against her mouth.

Ra's laughed at her words. Not like Al Sahim's laugh that told her he though what she had just done was cute, but more of a where did my son find her, mocking kind of laugh.

"You think I sent those men after you?" He asked.

Felicity pressed her lips together tightly but when he gave her a look that said go on she opened them with a sigh.

"I didn't. Until you walked in and I remembered how I yelled at you then I considered it a possibility. I don't really know who would hate me enough to have me killed," she shrugged.

"I do," he answered right away.

"Well he answered that rather quickly," Felicity thought.

When Ra's did that same laugh she pinched her lips together again.

"I know because my son and Talia figured who sent those men. Al Sahim has his way of going about it but you were the one who was attacked so I want to know what you want to do," Ra's said.

Felicity's heart stopped when he said that they knew who was behind it and then sped up when she took in the look in his eyes. It was clear to her after taking him in that he wasn't doing this because he valued her opinion or he thought she deserved this opportunity but because he wanted to test her.

"Can I ask who?" Felicity asked.

She was trying to buy herself some more time because she honestly wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She didn't want this person to be around because it was clear they had a death wish for her but she couldn't just order someone to be killed either.

"Sandra," he said it so easily. Like the words weren't a blow to the stomach.

"Sandra, as in Al Sahim's mistress and Asim's mom?" Felicity asked.

Ra's sighed and flashed a bored look. "Al Sahim had me convinced that you were smart. It seems you have him fooled. There is only one Sandra," he dead panned.

Felicity gave a scornful laugh and ran her nails across the silk of the blanket under her as to keep her mouth under control. She didn't think telling Ra's that she could run intellectual circles around him would be a smart move.

"I know, I guess I'm just surprised because I'm not sure why she would want to kill me. Yes she is Al Sahim's mistress, but he and I are barely in a flirtation stage. He's done much worse with many more women here and they are still breathing," she said.

Ra's laughed in a way that made her feel like a child and then he sighed. "So you're dumb and naive then?" He mocked.

Felicity scoffed and then glared at him. "No, neither, I'm just not used to be surrounded by trigger happy psychopaths," she snapped. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she slammed her eyes and her lips shut.

"We all learn to adjust," he said.

Felicity tried to discreetly release a sigh of relief. "Sandra is crazy for putting a hit out on me for such a simple reason, but I don't want her to die. I don't want Asim to grow up without a mother. You could put guards on her. Keep her a prisoner like I am. That way Asim can still see her but I can be safe," Felicity said.

Ra's stared at her and then smirked. "What if she were to seduce her guards and convince them to kill you like she did the men from two nights ago?" He asked.

Felicity opened her mouth and then let it fall shut. She wasn't really sure what to say to that. She hadn't thought of that, she had just thought of sparing a life.

"Put guards you trust on her, ones who can't be seduced," Felicity offered up.

"Every man can be seduced," he told her.

"Maybe by the right woman, but there has to be men in your league that can't be seduced by every long pair of legs and large breasts. If not then perhaps you should rethink the skill your men have and the way that you brag about them. League of assassins more like league of horny cowards," she muttered the end part.

Ra's laughed, one that was much less demeaning and looked her over twice. "I think I have my answer then," he said after a moment.

When he got up from his seat Felicity looked up to him. "Does that mean that I passed then?" She asked.

Ra's stilled for just a moment and Felicity almost smirked in satisfaction. He gave her an appreciative look and then nodded. Felicity offered him a smile and then relaxed against the bed.

That had gone a whole lot better than she thought. Not only had she received at least a smidgen of approval from Ra's Al Ghul but she had saved someone's life. Someone who tried to have her killed but still the moral high ground felt pretty good. Even if it was easy to get when you were surrounded by assassins.

Xxxxxxxxxx

“She what? Ra’s, Felicity is as good as a civilian she can’t make decisions for the League,” Al Sahim’s words echoed off of the grand room’s walls. At first he was sure that he had heard his father wrong when he told him that Felicity just wanted more guards put on Sandra. He was convinced now that Felicity and his father were crazy. 

“She’s not, I am. I’m taking her advice, but the decision is ultimately mine,” Ra’s said. 

Al Sahim gripped the handle on his knife tightly in an attempt to calm himself. “Why are you all so against killing her? She tried to take advantage of the League. She tried to kill Felicity,” Al Sahim shouted. 

Ra’s smirked at him and sat back in his chair. “If she is just a whore as you said she was then why would you be so upset that Sandra tried to have her killed?” he asked. 

Al Sahim gripped the knife tighter and clenched his other fist. He couldn’t believe that his father was messing with him just to prove that Felicity was more than just one of his whores. His jaw was shaking as he answered his father. 

“Fine, Felicity is more than one of my whores. I would like to see her for more than one night. I’m not just angry for her though. I’m angry because she thought she could manipulate the League, because she thought she could usurp power. She needs to be taught a lesson,” Al Sahim growled. 

Ra’s scanned his eyes over him with his smirk firmly in place. “I’m just glad we were able to clear the air and be honest. We may not be much for emotions, but we are a League. Don’t worry about Sandra, I will handle that,” Ra’s said. 

Al Sahim slammed his eyes shut. “I don’t want her to just be given more guards,” he demanded.

Ra’s shook his head and stood from his seat. He placed his hand on Al Sahim’s shoulder and squeezed. “It’s all about the long game. You’ll thank me later son. Now from what my guards told me you have a young lady waiting in your room for you. It’s rude to keep her waiting,” Ra’s chuckled. 

Al Sahim had been so worked up about Sandra that he had completely forgotten about his date with Felicity. The fact that it was Ra’s reminding him was more than a little unnerving. Ra’s continued to chuckle as he left and Al Sahim followed a moment later. 

As he left he was a bit unsure of what Ra’s game was, but he was definitely running a game. There was no way he was going to talk to Felicity, giving him advice, and then offering to handles his problems for him just out of the goodness of his heart. Ra’s Al Ghul didn’t believe in there being a goodness in a person’s heart. Al Sahim didn’t like being so in the dark with this, but no matter how he wracked his mind he couldn’t think of anything. 

When Al Sahim swung his door open he saw Felicity sitting at the end of the table uncomfortably. She was pulling at the ends of her sleeves and shifting in the wooden chair. When the door made a bit of a whipping sound as it cut the air she jumped in her seat. 

Seeing Felicity all dressed up and with a soft smile on her face again calmed him down. There was still a bit of frustration crawling on his skin at her decision, but after how bad he had fucked up earlier in the week he didn’t say anything. 

“Sorry I’m late, I was speaking to my father,” he apologized. 

Felicity’s eyes widened and her smile grew a bit. “I actually did too. And it was a lot better than our conversation the other day,” Felicity muttered. 

Al Sahim looked to her as confusion filled him. He sat down beside her at the table and took her hand in his. After the servers served up their food and then left Al Sahim brought it up. “When did you speak to Ra’s before today?” He asked. He really didn’t want to talk about what they had spoken about today because that would just work him up again. 

The way that Felicity bit her lip and shifted her eyes away from his told him this conversation may too. “Promise you won’t get upset if I tell you,” she said. 

Al Sahim almost groaned when she said that. “Why would I get upset?” He asked. 

Felicity ran her thumb over his knuckles, probably trying to distract or calm him down. “Because you are a tad overprotective and what I did could be considered dangerous,” she scrunched up her nose as she said it. 

Al Sahim gave her a look and she flashed him another smile. He tilted his head and gave her another look. 

She then gave him a look of her own. “Promise me Al Sahim,” she demanded. 

He was way too tired to fight with her so he nodded. “After what I had heard you say I was upset and then you broke that assassin’s wrist and our fight I was even more upset. Then I saw your father and my only thought was that it was his fault that you felt you had to do all of that and I kind of followed him into that huge room and snapped at him,” Felicity said. 

“You WHAT? Do you have a death wish Felicity? First you snap at him then you let Sandra go free? Am I the only one who cares for your safety?” He asked.

Felicity gave him a look and tapped her thumb against his hand. “Al Sahim you promised you wouldn’t get upset,” she said.

“No I nodded my head I never really promised,” he stated. 

“Are you serious?” she asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

Al Sahim tried to distract himself by stabbing at his food. Felicity sighed and leaned forward, placing her hand on his cheek. When he looked up to her he felt all the tension fall away. “I know that it was stupid to do that and I’m sorry for that. I’m not going to apologize for my decision today though. I lost my mother when I was young and I don’t want to be responsible for someone else losing their mother. I think if the right amount of control was put towards her everything will work out. Besides I think my decision today got me some respect from your dad,” her smile got a bit wider at the end, a bit more proud. 

He leaned into her hand, but he let out a scornful laugh. “Not to kill your high, but if I’ve learned from past experience that if you feel you’ve easily gained Ra’s respect it’s because he’s playing you. So don’t rest on that. I like that you are so innocent Felicity, but you can’t be naïve,” he said. 

Felicity sighed and dropped her hand. “I really hate that word,” she said. 

“I really hate that you put yourself in danger. You make things around here easier, you make it bearable, and I don’t want to lose that,” he tried not to beat around the bush, but it was hard to just come out and say what he was feeling. 

Felicity smiled and seemed to understand what he was saying. “I really like you too Al Sahim and I want to make this work. I just feel like there is a lot we need to work at. You need to learn to trust my decisions, I need to be more accepting of this life, and I’m sure there is more, but I really do want to make it work,” Felicity said. 

Al Sahim nodded in agreement, but then smirked at her. “There’s one thing we don’t have to work at,” he said. 

Felicity tilted her head to the side and sent him an inquisitive look. When Al Sahim sent her a suggestive smirk her face slowly dawned in realization. “Do not say” “Passion, sex. We definitely have chemistry and sex would be amazing,” he cut her off with an almost playful tone. 

Felicity laughed and shook her head. Not wanting to lose momentum he leaned forward and kissed her. 

Felicity immediately responded and after a minute of their lips moving against each other softly he pulled away. 

“See, I told you,” he said. 

Felicity bit her lip and that just set him off. Al Sahim pulled her from her chair, her accompanied gasp making him smirk, and pulled her into his lap. She gasped again when she came into contact with his hardness. Al Sahim immediately began kissing up and down her neck, sucking on her pulse point and then running his teeth over the same spot. She shuddered against him and threw her head back. 

Al Sahim ran his thumb over her clothed nipples and watched in fascination as they puckered. Felicity’s nails dug into the back of his neck and she ground down against his hardness. The movement had him growling and then locking lips with her. Their tongues meshed against each other and he, again, wished that he could rip her panties off and fuck her till she couldn’t breathe. 

Just as he was breaking from her to propose the idea she pushed him away a bit. “Maybe we should slow down Al Sahim. I mean we were just saying that we have a lot to work on, but God am I turned on,” she gasped. 

Al Sahim almost felt himself grow soft at her words, but he could work with her being turned on. “Oh God please tell me I didn’t just admit to being turned on,” she said as her eyes flew shut. 

“Fine I won’t tell you,” he said as he leaned forward to kiss her again. This time there was a knock at the door that interrupted them. Al Sahim growled in frustration and when Felicity tried to lift off of him he held her down. 

“What?” He snapped at the person on the other side of the door. 

“Pull your pants on or pull out of Felicity whatever you have to do Al Sahim. Sandra hung herself,” Talia’s voice crashed through the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trail heats up and so do things between Felicity and Al Sahim.

Felicity made sure to stand in the far back as the funeral went on. She had gone back and forth for a long time about whether she should attend or not. Missing might mean that she was showing disrespect or showing that she disliked Sandra. Both were a bit true, but Felicity knew there was a rule against speaking ill of the dead. Still she definitely didn’t think Sandra would have wanted her here, or anywhere near here. 

In the end she decided to go and pay her respects, but make sure to stay in the back. That way she could be seen by a few, but escape before being seen by many. She had come after they had marched her body out and assassins filled the outside path where she had first entered in when she came here. 

The longer she stood there the more she realized a League of Assassins unreal was different from any normal one that she attended. They were giving religious chants, but they were mixed in with words of her mistakes. Sure Sandra was a mistress and not an assassin and she had killed herself, but Felicity felt they could be a bit softer. She wondered what the funeral of an assassin who failed was like. They probably didn’t even get a funeral. 

When the chattering stopped Felicity was torn from her thoughts and looked up to the front. All of the assassins were standing tall so she had to peek around them. Asim was up front by Al Sahim and his shoulders were pulled tight, like there was a string held straight between them and if he faltered it would break and snap him in the back. 

There was one more chant given as they seemed to be lowering her in the ground. In the next minute the assassins were leaving. She shouldn’t be surprised that there was no pomp to this, but still she felt caught off guard. 

Felicity hurried back inside and away from all the assassins. Instead of heading to her room though she went immediately to Al Sahim’s. She assumed, and hoped, that he would be spending some time with Asim, but she wanted to be there for him the minute he got back. She couldn’t imagine the stress that he had been under last night and this morning. 

They had put a rush on Sandra’s funeral, but Al Sahim had wanted to do an investigation of his own. He had told Felicity last night, when they had found out that he had wanted Sandra dead, but he hadn’t given the okay. So if anyone had killed her then they had another loose cannon. That was the last thing that he wanted. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim and Asim were the last to enter inside. He wanted to make sure that he gave Asim some time with his mother before she was buried.

Asim hadn't shed a tear but Al Sahim knew he was in pain. So when they got inside and Asim turned away from him, towards the West side, he was a bit surprised.

"Asim where are you going son?" He asked.

He watched as Asim slowly turned around. "I'm tired, I didn't get much sleep tonight and I would like to get it now," he replied. His voice was cold enough to make Ra's proud.

Al Sahim shifted on his feet and laid his hand on his weapons belt. "Asim if you want to talk," "I don't at least not now," Asim cut him off.

This was the most of himself he'd ever seen in his son before. It was a bit frustrating. Asim didn't give him a chance to say anything else before he was walking off.

Talia sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't take it personal. And you could use some rest too you look exhausted," she said before leaving.

Al Sahim was exhausted. He thought that Sandra being dead would rejuvenate him. He had imagined her death several times after she had tricked him into getting her a place as a mistress. Instead it had brought him more troubles.

He needed to make sure that her death was indeed a suicide. The last thing he needed was another cowboy among his assassins.

And he needed to keep an eye on Asim. They may be trained, cold assassins but they weren't infallible, especially the younger assassins. Al Sahim remembered his own moments of secret despair.

In the end he shouldn't be surprised that even in her death Sandra was a pain in his ass. Still everything with her suicide was checking out. The only thing that wasn't checking out was the fact that she did kill herself. Sandra was a power hungry narcissist. She had goals, her manipulation of his men proved that, and he knew from the small time with her and how she raised Asim that she loved herself more than anyone else. That was not someone who killed themselves.

So despite his search coming up empty something wasn't sitting right with him. Since Sandra wasn't much of his concern he put the problem away for now. He would just make sure to talk about it with Ra's so they could cut down any issues before they became a problem.

His door felt heavier than usual when he pushed it open. That all flooded away when he saw Felicity. Part of his annoyance with Sandra was her damn timing. He had been one good swipe of his tongue away from her being putty in his hands. He hadn't been able to see Felicity since then. He'd been so busy and she had been keeping her distance that was for sure.

He understood why she would want to. They may be assassins but they still talked. It wouldn't be too long before they were linking Felicity's attack and Sandra's suicide.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be back this quickly. I just figured I would come in here and wait for you. Well just because I missed you. But Asim definitely comes first so if you just came here to change then don't mind me. I can," he cut off her ramble with a solid kiss to the lips.

Felicity immediately relaxed in his arms and he did the same. Being around her was calming and made everything better.

He only pulled away when she tapped on his chest. Her chest was heaving against his and her cheeks were a light pink.

"Thanks for stopping my ramble," she said softly.

"Anytime," he said with a smirk.

Felicity rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. He felt in the next minute though her grow more tense.

"How are you handling everything? How is Asim?" She asked.

That was the, one of the, major differences between Sandra and Felicity. Sandra only cared for herself while Felicity cared for everyone else. Al Sahim was careful with who he cared for so her open heart was like the air one finally got after being choked out. 

He stroked Felicity’s cheek and then pressed another kiss to her lips. “I’m fine, I never cared for Sandra and that grew into hate when she went after you. I wanted to have her killed for sending those men after you so she spared me the energy. Asim won’t talk to me, but I know he’s having a hard time. It will all get easier,” he said. 

He didn’t want to weigh her down with talk about his searches. She had been against killing Sandra and he knew that if she thought that he thought there was anything more to her suicide she wouldn’t be able to sleep. She might even try to dig in on it and that was not what he wanted. 

Felicity looked at him, maybe seeing that he was hiding something, and then gave a slow nod. “Okay. Well I hope you know that you can talk to me if you need anything,” she said. 

He pulled her closer and then kissed her on the top of her head. “I know and we’re going to talk, but when we do it won’t be about this. I want to talk about us and not Sandra,” he said. 

Felicity smiled with this, if he was lucky, suggestive twinkle in her eye. “Maybe we could talk later. I’m good for not talking right now,” she said. 

Al Sahim felt himself stir. “I’m good for that,” he said. 

His lips were on her’s in a moment and his hands gripped her backside. Felicity gasped and he used the opportunity to push his tongue against her’s. She shivered against him and then ran her fingers through his hair. That had him shivering too and eager to get her in bed. They barely got two steps from where they were originally standing before a knock at the door cut them off. 

Al Sahim pulled her close when she tried to jerk away from him. He didn’t want to be interrupted like they had been days ago. Whoever was at the door could wait. He pushed her back on his bed and took in how breathless she was. A harsher knock came at the door and Al Sahim bit back a growl. 

“Al Sahim get out here we need to talk,” his father’s voice had him freezing and Felicity almost shooting off the bed. 

“God Dammit,” he growled. 

Felicity smoothed down her dress and stood from the bed. “You should go meet him. I don’t think Demon’s Head makes many house calls,” she said. 

He was still frustrated at getting interrupted again and it made it hard for him to focus. The only thing that spurred him on was her pushing him towards the door. “This is finished,” he promised her. 

Felicity blushed and smoothed down her dress again. “Go Al Sahim we can talk later,” she whispered. 

He made sure to sneak through the door so that Ra’s wouldn’t see her. “Yes father?” He asked. 

The hall was strangely empty and the look of concentration on his face had Al Sahim back in the real world. “We need to talk,” Ra’s said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim sat there for a moment as understanding sunk in. Ra’s had brought him back into the Grand Hall and sat him down to speak. The words that had come from his mouth were hard to swallow. 

“You think you’re responsible for Sandra’s death?” He asked. 

Ra’s chuckled and leaned back in his seat. “I told you that I would handle things. I made it clear to Sandra that the only reason she was allowed to be a mistress was because I had insisted on it. And that my patience where she was concerned was wearing thin and only getting thinner with her struggle for power. I also made it clear that I was not someone she wanted to have as an enemy,” Ra’s said. 

Al Sahim still wasn’t totally buying it. “So you made a threat to her and she hung herself because of that? Because you said she wouldn’t want you as an enemy?” Al Sahim pushed. 

Ra’s smirk grew and he began to tap his fingers against his arm rest. “I may have been a bit more detailed. Reminded her of how horrible her life had been when she was just one of the League’s whores. And that had been when she’d only been given to sane assassins. Then I may have gone into detail about what torture we inflicted upon our enemies. She was sweating when I left,” he said. 

“But why? You don’t seem to care about Felicity or her safety and you agreed to go about it her way,” Al Sahim asked. 

Ra’s seemed to be getting more annoyed, but Al Sahim wasn’t understanding. And there wasn’t a whole lot he was understanding about his father lately. And with how things were uneasy around here he needed to understand what he could.

“It was not just about Felicity’s safety, it was about the League’s too. Sandra was becoming a problem. I’m not seeing why you’re upset Al Sahim. When I choose not to kill her you’re angry and when I choose to force her hand you’re angry. I did what was best for us all. Have you seen that innocent look in that girl’s eye? If you went and killed the mother of your child she wouldn’t be able to look at you the same. If Sandra killed herself well then we all win,” Ra’s said. 

Al Sahim couldn’t say that it wasn’t genius. His plan made it so Al Sahim could win the whole situation. He just wasn’t sure why his father was worried about his and Felicity’s relationship. “Well I appreciate you going through the trouble, but I’m just confused as to why you would go through the trouble,” Al Sahim said. 

Ra’s stood from the chair and brushed off some dust. The look on his face told Al Sahim that his amusement at the situation had quickly turned to boredom. “It’s a good thing that I don’t answer to you then Al Sahim. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth and be grateful,” Ra’s demanded. 

He was a bit shocked that his father was upset that he wasn’t kissing his ass, but the longer he sat on it the more sense it made. Ra’s thought himself a God, THE God. It did bring Al Sahim some peace of mind because now he knew why Sandra had done what she had. The only problem now was it had opened up a new can of worms with his father. He definitely didn’t like Ra’s interest and focus on Felicity. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class had been done for ten minutes and Asim was still sitting in his desk. Felicity had focused on grading papers and not on him, trying to give him space. Another five minutes and she looked up at Asim who was still sitting in his desk. She was hesitant to ask him how he was doing. She didn't blame him if he blamed her for his mother’s death.

There was talk going around that Sandra had killed herself because she felt guilty about sending men after Felicity. She didn't believe that, Sandra didn't seem like one to feel guilty. At least not that quickly and not enough to kill herself. Despite all of that she still couldn't help but try to help him.

"Asim are you alright?" She asked softly.

He looked up at her, his eyes sad and his features sullen. "Yes, I'm sorry for staying so late. I got lost in my thoughts," he apologized as he stood.

Felicity offered him a small smile. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you like. How are you, handling things?" She asked.

He gave a soft shrug. "I'm fine. This life is about death, people die all the time. And it's not like she was really a mother to me. I know that I was just a pawn in getting her to Al Sahim. She was still my mother though and her dying just means that I'm alone," his voice broke a bit at the end and so did Felicity's heart.

"You're not alone Asim. You have your father and you have me. I'm here if you need anything," Felicity said fervently.

Asim looked up to her with watery eyes. "Al Sahim cares more about the League then he does me. He needs to lead them and he doesn't have time to care for a child. I appreciate your offer but it's clear that I should make the League my family now. That is how I will grow strong and one day live up to the name of Heir to the Demon which I will be one day," even as he said the words Felicity could tell he didn't believe them. 

They were forced and not the words of a twelve year old.

Felicity wanted to give him more comfort or at least try to but he made a quick escape from the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Felicity stood at Al Sahim's huge doors and considered knocking. They hadn’t seen each other last night after Ra’s had interrupted their make out session and she had been eager to see him. Not wanting to seem too eager though she had held off on seeing him. There was no pushing it aside any longer though because she wanted to talk to him about Asim, but she also knew that he was probably really busy. Deciding to at least see how busy he was she knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Al Sahim's deep but obviously tired voice echoed through the door.

Felicity pushed it open and peeked inside. He was sitting at the end of the table in his room with a paper in front of him. He looked annoyed but when he saw it was Felicity he relaxed. She didn't even get the chance to fully walk into the room because Al Sahim was out of his chair and wrapping his arms around her in the next moment.

"I really needed to see you," he rasped before kissing her. The kiss was desperate and somehow that made it hotter. Just for a moment Felicity forgot why she was here. 

When Al Sahim pressed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist she forgot everything except for them. They exchanged desperate kisses that then turned into a soft lull. When Felicity shifted against him, accidentally rubbing herself against the hardness between his legs he got more forceful again.

His kiss asked more from her and his fingers gripped her legs tight enough to leave bruises. "What I wouldn't give to fuck you right now," he groaned.

Felicity let out a small gasp as his words brought heat to her belly and a blush to her cheeks. She had never experienced something like this. Sex always seemed like this emotional connection that two people had when they were just so in love, and she still believed it was, but Al Sahim made her want it for different reasons too. Her gasp only increased in strength when he began rubbing his hardness between his legs against her.

"I can feel how wet you are Felicity. God your pussy is so wet," he groaned to the point where he almost sounded like he was in pain.

He kissed her passionately as he continued to rub against her. It all just became too much and Felicity pushed him away softly.

"Al Sahim I really need to talk to you about, oh God, about something," her words came out in broken gasp as he continued to rub against her.

"Can't it wait?" He grunted.

As he gave one particularly harsh rub against her while running his thumb over her breast she wanted to say yes. She wanted to tell him to just rip her clothes off and do what he wanted to her, but she shut that part of her brain down. A first time like that would be wrong and she needed to talk to him about Asim.

"No it can't, it's about Asim," she said

It was almost comical how fast he stopped moving against her and put her back on her feet. "No better way to make a man soft then to talk about his son," he muttered.

Felicity placed a hand against his cheek and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm worried about him Al Sahim. It's almost like he doesn't feel like he had the right to grieve. I think that's too much for a twelve year old to handle especially on his own," she said.

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I tried to talk to him but it's not either of our strong suits. And he knows I wasn't fond of Sandra so any of my sympathies would be fake and he would know that. I don't know how to help him," he said. For just a moment Felicity saw a vulnerable father. One who was beginning to realize that he was wholly responsible for this young kid now.

Felicity reached out, took his hand in hers, and pressed kisses to his knuckles. "You don't have to be upset that Sandra is dead but you can show Asim that you feel bad that he lost his mother. Maybe do more with him this week, keep his mind off of things," Felicity offered.

"I could train with him. He seems to enjoy when I do that," he said

Felicity nodded her head a bit slowly. "Yes that's a good idea but maybe you could do more than that, something that doesn't involve violence. Like have dinner with him," Felicity said.

Al Sahim seemed to be mulling it over. "If you think it'll make him feel better then I'll do it, but what will we talk about. Maybe you should join us," Al Sahim's words became rushed the longer he spoke.

Felicity couldn't help but let out a small laugh, bordering on giggle, at the great Heir to the Demon's fear of talking to his own son. "You can talk about so many things. Like how his training is going, how he's liking school, and how he's handling his mother’s death. I don't think I should be there for any of that though. Having to eat dinner with his father’s girlfriend days after his mother died might be like a slap in the face for Asim," Felicity said softly.

By the smile on Al Sahim's face and the mischievous twinkle in his eye you wouldn't guess that she had just said something pretty serious.

"So you're my girlfriend?" He asked.

Felicity's body tensed as she thought back over what she had just said. "What are you talking about?" She babbled.

"You called yourself my girlfriend," Al Sahim accused happily.

Felicity felt herself blush and she pushed her glasses up her nose. "You must have heard me wrong," she huffed.

Al Sahim tsked and wrapped his arms around her. "I have highly trained ears. I hear everything perfectly and you called yourself my girlfriend," he stated.

Seeing no way out of this she just scrunched up her nose. "You're missing the point here Al Sahim," she said.

He just continued to smirk and then pressed a kiss on her lips. "I'll tell Asim were having dinner together tonight. And just for the record I would very much like you to be my girlfriend though the word almost seems too small to show what you mean to me," he said softly.

Felicity blush grew and spread down her neck. Her heart felt like it might burst with happiness. When Al Sahim reached down to kiss her she leaned backwards. “We really shouldn’t. I’ve been pretty excitable lately and we shouldn’t start something since you’ll have dinner with Asim tonight,” Felicity said. 

Al Sahim groaned and his head fell down onto her shoulder. “You’re killing me,” he said. 

Felicity smiled and gave a small roll of her eyes. “So you keep saying,” she replied. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The air in Al Sahim’s room was tense at best. He had taken Felicity’s advice, as promised, and made sure that Asim could join him for dinner. The last time he had spoken was when Asim took an attitude with him after the funeral. And they had been sitting at the table in his room for fifteen minutes. 

Al Sahim knew that he had to say something or this dinner would be for nothing. Thinking of something to say, especially to someone who needed comfort, but he had to try. "I had a servant prepare your favorite meal," It was his best attempt to fill the silence.

Asim gave him a half smile but then continued to poke around at his food. Finally Al Sahim set down his silverware and sighed. "What?" He asked.

Asim looked surprised and then a little guilty. "Sorry it's just, this hasn't been my favorite meal since I was six," he said.

Now it was Al Sahim's turn to feel a bit and guilty and surprised. Asim pushed at the food and then continued.

"Sandra, my mom, never really watched me so I could do whatever I want and eat whatever I want. It's not like the cook was going to say no to the Heir to the Demon's son. So I requested this meal every dinner and lunch for a couple of months until it made me sick. Now I don't very much like it,  
But I can still eat it," he added the last part quickly before putting a forkful in his mouth.

Al Sahim sighed as guilt slammed into his chest. "Don't eat something you hate Asim. We can have something new made," he said.

Asim seemed happy at the prospect and that dulled his guilt a bit. "Can we just get some lamb and vegetables?" Asim asked.

"Of course, we can get whatever you want," Al Sahim assured him.

Asim smiled, though not as brightly as he had in the past, and pushed his plate away.

Al Sahim instructed the guard to speak to the cook and then he and Asim were left alone. As silence filled the room Al Sahim thought about what Felicity had said to him earlier.

When he cleared his throat Asim looked up to him. "Asim I know that your mother and I never had a good relationship but I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk to someone I would be willing to listen to you. And I'm sorry that you lost your mother, but I hope you know that you're not alone," he said as kindly as he could.

Something seemed to click in Asim's mind as his eyes lit up a bit. "Thanks dad, that helps," Asim said. His words almost sounded practiced to Al Sahim's ears so he reached across and gave his son a pat on the hand.

"I mean it Asim, I'm not just another assassin giving you a condolence, I'm your father and I care for you. 

Even if I'm not always the best at showing it," Al Sahim said.

He watched as his son's eyes watered and then as he blinked back the tears. "Thanks dad," this time his words were much more honest.

Al Sahim sat back with his shoulders a little bit higher and his chest a little lighter.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"And I expect all of you to have your history reports done and on my desk at the start of class. Now go learn how to sharpen knives or whatever it is that you do," Felicity threw out the last part teasingly. Her students snorted and began to get up from their desks.

"We learn how to kill people," Akio chirped.

Felicity turned to him with a dry look. "Well I can't send you off with that sentiment now can I?" She asked.

Akio smirked at her and then raced from the room. Everyone else but Asim followed. His pace was much slower and led him right to Felicity's desk. Felicity felt a bit nervous and wasn't quite sure what he was going to say.

"I just wanted to say thank you Miss Felicity," his words threw her off guard and had her shifting from one foot to the other.

"I appreciate the gratitude but can I ask for what?" She questioned.

He gave her a small tired smirk that reminded her of Al Sahim's. "I've known my father all my life so I can tell you that he didn't come up with last night’s dinner on his own. And the only person he listens to is you and Ra's and I just don't see Ra's coaching him on what questions to ask me," he said dryly.

Felicity blushed and closed her eyes tightly for a second as she realized they'd been caught. "Your father really wanted to do something for you Asim because he cares. I may have just helped him think of something," she told him.

Asim have a small shrug. "Still it means a lot given what my mom tried to do," Asim said, discomfort present in his tone.

Felicity felt her features soften and relax. "Asim your mother, like all League women, have it hard here and I don't hate her for what she tried to do. And I definitely don't hold it against you," she spoke fervently.

He looked up at her, his gaze persistent and intense, and then relaxed a bit.

"I get why my dad likes you so much. I like you for him too," he said.

That was just about enough to move Felicity to tears. She bit on her lip to keep them at bay and then smiled at him. "That means a lot Asim and I hope you know that no matter what happens between me and your father, I'll always be here for you if you need me," Felicity said.

Asim nodded. "I know that Miss Felicity. I should get going though. Halon will punish me if I'm late again," Asim replied.

Felicity nodded and flashed him one last smile, trying her best not to wrap her arms around him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity made it down two hallways after class when an arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her into an alcove. Felicity let out a small cry and another hand slammed over her mouth. She began to claw at the hand holding her, but it just gripped her tighter.

"Felicity calm down it’s me," Al Sahim's voice had her immediately calming. When he dropped his hands though she turned in his hold and swatted at his chest.

"You scared the life out of me Sahim," she panted.

He smirked and then turned her around so her back was pressed to the wall with his hands trapping her in. "Sorry, but I saw you walking in the hallway and I couldn't help myself. I’ve been thinking all night about how you told me you were growing excitable," he whispered as he leaned forward and began to kiss up her neck.

Felicity tilted her head back to give him more room and that heat in her stomach grew stronger. "We probably shouldn't do this here," she gasped.

Al Sahim didn't show any sign that he had heard her. Instead he moved his lips to hers and jerked her from the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist, in one fluid move.

Their mouths moved against each other feverishly and Felicity gripped his shoulders. When he pulled away from her lips and scrapped his teeth over her ear. When he did she broke. Damn the talking and learning more about each other. Felicity needed him. 

“You should take me back to your room. Like right now,” Felicity gasped. 

Al Sahim froze against her and she pulled away. He had an almost feral look in his eyes as he seemed to drink her in. It almost overwhelmed her. “I don’t mean sex, just. I need to feel your skin,” she said as she ran her nails down his back. 

He jerked against her and then dropped her to her feet. He seemed to know what she was too embarrassed to put into words. He was pulling her down the hallway so quickly that she almost tripped over her feet twice. When they got in his room he slammed the door and then slammed her against it. 

He was shoving her dress up to her waist and then wrapping her legs tightly against him. Once she was secured he brought her over to his bed. Their lips only broke apart when she fell back against it. 

“You’re not wasting any time,” she laughed. 

There was a serious look on his face as he shed his shirt. “No, because if I get interrupted one more time I might explode,” he growled. The desire in his voice made every inch on Felicity tingle. 

Once his shirt was off Felicity took in all of his scars. She had seen him shirtless once before, but her desire and worry for him had clouded her vision. For a moment she felt for him, for all that he must have went through in order to get these scars. She didn’t even realize she was stroking his scars until he grabbed her hand. 

“If you want I can put my shirt on,” he said. 

Felicity’s eyes immediately widened and it was her turn to grab his hands. “Don’t you dare,” she said in mock serious. 

He relaxed a bit, but there was still some weird tension. “It’s just you looked uncomfortable with my scars,” he gave a limp shrug as he said it. 

Felicity immediately sat up on her knees so she could pull him in for a kiss. “Not uncomfortable, they just got me thinking of all you must have been through in order to get those scars. Makes me wish I could do something to take that past pain away,” Felicity said. Despite her best efforts tears welled in her eyes. Just the thought of a young Al Sahim being tortured or hurt made her heart clench and her emotions run wild. 

Al Sahim gripped her face between his hands softly. “You do, just being around you makes all of it go away,” he whispered. 

Felicity smiled and blinked back her tears. His eyes were still intense on her so she nodded to show that she was alright. “Despite all of that your scars kind of turn me on too. They just add to who you are and you definitely turn me on,” Felicity admitted despite the slight embarrassment it brought her. 

Al Sahim smirked and then laid her back on the bed, this time crawling over her. He laid on her, but pressed his forearms against the bed to keep his full weight off of her. Soon the lazy kisses became desperate kisses and his hands went from rest to again bunching up her dress. 

“You’re going to have to tell me when to stop Felicity because I’m going to do as much as you’ll let me alright,” his voice almost sounded like he was being strangled. His desire for her, evident in his eyes and tone, made that unfamiliar white heat burn hotter. Felicity was barely able to nod around it. 

When she did Al Sahim began to lay kisses across her stomach. When she tried to push closer to him he laid one hand on her hips and pushed her down. He then looked up at her as he began to place kisses on the inside of each thigh. Felicity’s head shot back and she felt her legs almost spasm. Her skin was so hot and his lips were a cool contrast. When his fingers traced the outline of Felicity’s panties her head shot back up. 

He was staring at her, as if asking permission, and Felicity felt gratitude fill her. It was clear that he was struggling to keep himself under control and here he was going the extra mile for her. She gave a sharp nod and in the next second he ripped her panties off. Literally ripped, straight off her body. It was strangely hot and made Felicity almost wetter down there. 

She heard Al Sahim groan before he sat on his shins and pulled her lower half on top of his thighs. He stayed there for a moment just staring down at her, one particular part of her, and it was so unnerving. 

Felicity had done things with Cooper, but to save her confidence it was mostly in the dark and they were almost always buzzed. And it had never gotten to the removing of clothes stage. 

After another minute of him just staring she nearly broke, but then he finally spoke up. “God, your pussy is so beautiful,” he opened his mouth as if there was more that he wanted to say but then closed it. 

Felicity turned her head to the side, too embarrassed to keep eye contact, and whispered his name. She wasn’t sure if she was begging for him to go on or to give her relief. He made the choice for her when he swiped his thumb between her folds. 

“Al Sahim,” she cried out loudly. In the next instant she slapped a hand over her mouth. She didn’t want to be caught by anyone, but she also didn’t know if men liked when women were vocal. No men had ever really liked her running her mouth before so she wasn’t sure how it would translate over into bed. Felicity felt all of her uncertainty crash into her, but then be torn apart when he took her hand from her mouth. 

“Don’t you fucking dare try to quiet yourself. I want everyone to know who’s bringing you pleasure. I want you to scream so loud you lose your voice. You’re going to scream tonight Felicity,” he commanded her. 

Felicity let out a small cry at his promise and then readied herself for what was about to come. He stroked his thumb against her a couple more times, but Felicity could feel him, and herself, growing impatient. 

“Please Al Sahim,” she begged without opening her eyes. 

In the next moment one finger roughly shoved into her. Felicity cried in a mix of pleasure and pain at the foreign feeling. She focused more on the former as Al Sahim began to thrust it into her. She had never noticed before how thick and long his fingers were. Until this moment she had never thought fingers could be sexy. 

“God Felicity look at how your beautiful pussy sucks me in. I'll have to use three fingers just to stretch your tight pussy enough for my cock,” he growled. His words brought a blush to Felicity’s cheeks and had her eyes slamming shut. 

His dirty words had her body temperature rising, but also were a bit embarrassing. She wasn’t used to feeling so amorous. Al Sahim was nowhere close to being done yet. He slowly slipped another finger into her and then gave a harsh thrust. It was stretching her open in a deliciously painful way. 

"God what I wouldn’t give for this to be my dick. Sucked in by your tight, hot pussy. Your juices coating it as I stretch you open,” he growled. 

A scream tore from her at his dirty talk and the way that his fingers were thrusting into her. Every second was growing rougher and faster. Felicity opened her eyes to see Al Sahim looking down to where his fingers were thrusting in and out of her. When he looked up their eyes met and he increased the speed of his fingers, never breaking eye contact. Her cries and screams began to echo off the walls without reprieve. 

Soon it became too much, the roughness turning pleasure into pain. “Al Sahim slow down please,’ she begged. It took him a minute but he eventually slowed down. 

“You’re so close baby I can feel it. Let me get you there,” he begged as he gave on sharp thrust.

Felicity let out a hoarse scream and gripped the silk blankets underneath her. “It hurts,” was all she could get out. 

Al Sahim immediately softened his thrust and looked her over as if checking for injuries. Felicity nodded to show she was okay, but he kept up the soft thrusts. Just as Felicity felt she might be going crazy his thumb pressed down on what she assumed was her clit and she detonated. 

Her world became nothing but white spots and shrill screams as pleasure washed over her body and robbed her of her breath. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, it was something she had never felt before, and made any embarrassment or pain she had felt worth it. 

She felt Al Sahim lay her down, his fingers still inside of her, but Felicity was so blacked out from pleasure that she didn’t come back to the real world until she felt a cool breeze on her chest. She looked down to see Al Sahim leaning over her and the front of her dress ripped with her bra open. She really would have to talk to him about ripping her clothes. 

Those thoughts fled from her as Al Sahim took his fingers from her and wiped the wetness coating them on her nipples and then down her breasts. Felicity, in that moment, felt so exposed and on instinct went to cover her chest. Al Sahim was quick to take her wrists in one hand and trap them above her. 

“Don’t ever hide yourself from me,” it was somewhere between a beg and a command. He didn’t give Felicity time to respond or even think before he was lapping her own wetness off of her breasts. The feeling of his hot mouth encircling her while his cool lips met her burning skin was almost too much. 

Felicity had never heard stories of anyone having an orgasm simply from a man playing with their breasts, and Felicity had heard exaggerated stories in high school, but she may be the first. Her whole body was tingling as he laved and then sucked at nipple. He let the right one go with a pop before moving on to the left. 

Felicity wanted to grip his head and hold him close, but he had a tight grip on her wrists. When she began to struggle against his hold he let her go, but never broke contact with her. For a moment she just laid there as he suckled on her, but when he ran his teeth over her nipple her hands instinctively flew to his head. 

When she held him close she almost felt a smirk against her chest. Felicity would have rolled her eyes if she didn’t feel that he had earned every inch of that smirk. “Al Sahim, Oh OH,” she shrilly cried when he lightly bit her nipple. Again it was pleasure bordering on pain. 

When he detached himself from her breasts she gave a small whine and he smirked again. He began to place kisses on the underside of her breast. First the left then the right. Then he began to nip at the underside of her breasts and Felicity hips shot up. She wasn’t sure how another person could know every inch of her body so well. 

Al Sahim gave each breasts one last swipe of his tongue before he pulled off of her and fell to the side. 

They both laid there for a moment, just trying to catch their breath. Felicity looked to him and saw him standing at full staff, but she wasn’t sure what she could do for him. When she reached over he grabbed her hand to stop her. 

The look in his eyes could only be described as conflicted. “Felicity if you touch me I won’t be able to control myself. I barely controlled myself through all of that. I promise you that if you touch me I won’t be able to stop from fucking you till you can’t see straight,” his voice was deep and shaky. 

Felicity felt a sense of power go through her knowing one touch from her could do that. Still she felt a bad for him. That he wasn’t getting the pleasure she had just experienced. “I need a cold shower, but once I’m done I want to hold you so don’t go anywhere,” he commanded.

Felicity blushed slightly. “I don’t think I could go anywhere anytime soon. My legs feel like jello,” she confessed. 

Al Sahim smirked at that and then practically sauntered off to the bathroom. Felicity laid there for a moment taking in all that had happened. She wasn’t ashamed of what they had done. She could possibly love Al Sahim and he clearly had strong feelings for her. For once in her life when it came to being physically with someone she had no regrets. Just contentment.

Sure they still had more to learn about each other, but Felicity felt secure in where they were. So being in the moment with him brought nothing but happiness. Her only problem, now that she had been with him, was going to be keeping herself under control so they could talk more before they had sex. 

“Guess it’s my turn to exhibit some self-control,” Felicity thought with a chuckle. 

She hoped she was better at it than she felt she would be. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim looked down at Felicity who was pressed up against him. While he was in the shower she had shed her ripped dress and put on one of his shirts. The sight had him raring to go again, but Felicity had been asleep so he thought of times he’d been beaten until his dick fell soft.

Al Sahim had thought he’d known what to expect from intimacy with Felicity, but he had been wrong. Every sound she made, every change of her facial features had him feelings things he hadn’t before. Part of it was him wanting to fuck her until she was sobbing for relief, but part of it had been a feeling he’d never had when being intimate with a woman. He wanted to simply bring her pleasure to make her happy. He wanted to make it a good experience for her because how she felt afterwards mattered to him. It was completely throwing him off his fucking axis. 

So as he held her in his arms he tried not to think, just feel her. Not thinking had never been a problem before, the assassins were taught to meditate, but as he held Felicity in his arms it seemed impossible. His thoughts started to turn dark as, for some reason, his mind thought about other men. There were many assassins here who had made comments about Felicity. Just the thought of anyone getting to see her as he just had made his blood boil. Made him want to snap their necks or rip their throats out.

No one was every going to get to see Felicity as he had seen her and if they even thought about it they would meet a violent death. One that they couldn’t even imagine in their darkest nightmares. Al Sahim found himself panting, breathless from anger at just his thoughts. He held Felicity closer, trying to chase the demons away with her light, but some still remained. 

Al Sahim knew that in order to prevent other men from even daring to think that he would have to fully claim Felicity. Make her his wife, no one would dare think or speak of the Heir to the Demon, and then the Demon’s Head’s, wife. As he considered that Al Sahim felt something in his chest spread and burn. The thought of making Felicity his wife only brought happiness, pride, and peace. 

He knew that she was still working out her feelings, but Al Sahim was going to damn sure make sure they matched his. Felicity was going to be his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from the original posting. I'm hoping to get chapter 10 posted tomorrow and I'm thinking there will be smut...

When Felicity woke up she was confused. The past couple of days she had woken up cold with her silk sheets on her. She still felt silk on her skin but it was sticking to her skin and she was burning up.

Opening her eyes only led to more confusion. Her room was darker than usual, bigger, and decorated differently.

"Alright this isn't my room," her sleep laden mind finely put together.

Felicity craned her neck to look behind her and saw Al Sahim's calm face. He was pressed right up against her, his eyes closed, his breath even, his arm tight, and his body a literal furnace.

Felicity tried to slide his arm from around her, but he only gripped her tighter. She looked behind her but his eyes were still closed. It wasn't that she didn't like cuddling with him, but she was burning up and she needed to know what time it was. She felt  
disoriented.

The last thing she remembered was changing into one of Al Sahim's shirts. She hadn't been able to relax in her ripped dress and there was something appealing about being in his clothes.

Now she wanted to get some cold air on her skin and to clean off her thighs. She pulled at his hand again and this time he let out a small growl.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled lightly. With that he jerked her back against him.

"Al Sahim I'm burning up," she complained.

"You could always get naked. That would help," he chuckled.

Felicity craned her neck to again to glare at him. He had a smirk on his face but his eyes were closed. Then he was up from the bed and opening the windows. Light flooded in telling Felicity that it was earlier than she thought.

When he sat back on the bed Felicity became very aware of her nakedness. She pulled the blankets till they were up to her chin and by the look he gave her he knew exactly why.

"You know I've already seen you naked right?" He asked.

Felicity blushed and gave him a small glare. He smirked and jerked the blankets down. "If you want something to cover you I'll gladly  
offer up my body," he said. He bunched the shirt up at her ribs just as he kissed down her neck.

Felicity was still sore and a little tired. "I'm sorry to have woken you up Al Sahim. You can go back to bed now," she squeaked.

"It's six, that's late for me," he replied easily before going back to kissing on her neck.

"I-I'm still a little sore," she gasped.

Al Sahim stopped moving, gave a soft kiss to her neck, then ran his teeth over the same spot before lifting off of her.

"Sorry, I didn't think," he apologized.

Felicity reached up to stroke his cheek and smiled. "It's okay, I know this is a first for you," she said softly.

That seemed to make him a bit uncomfortable when she said that but then he relaxed. The look fit him but also brought thoughts go her head of how unfair it was that he woke up looking naturally sexy. Those thoughts brought along ones about how she must look right now. She'd been so preoccupied with figuring out where she was that she didn't think about mascara smudges and morning breath.

Felicity tried to discreetly cover her mouth and slid farther down the bed. The latter was hard to do with   
Al Sahim, with every inch of his glorious muscles, pressed so tightly against her.

"I should go get ready for class," her words were muffled behind her hand.

Al Sahim gave her a strange look. "Felicity what are you doing?" He asked.

Felicity blushed, despite her attempts to keep it at bay, and just shrugged. "I don't know what you mean," again her words muffled.

He gave her a look as if to say “try again” and she dropped her hand from her mouth. “Not all of us wake up as confident and sexy as you. I’m just trying not to breathe in your general direction or let your eyes adjust to my scary morning face. Maybe we should shut the windows. Go back to being engulfed in darkness,” she said in fake cheer. 

Al Sahim’s scoff filled the room before he snuck his hand in the small of her back and pressed her close to him. “There is not one second where you are not sexy Felicity. I could care less about morning breath if it means I get to hold you,” he replied easily. 

There was a way that Al Sahim was looking at her. A way that made her fearful, not because he had that almost ever present death stare but because it was soft. Like he was taking in every look that she made and every breath that she took. It was completely throwing her off balance.

Felicity hadn't seen that type of look aimed at her before. She didn't have much experience with men and well with Cooper there had always been something missing. She'd never really even seen the look from her dad aimed towards her mother.

It was all overwhelming as was what they had done last night the step they hadn't taken in their relationship and Felicity was freaking out a little.

All of this made her want to run from him, but she tried to ground herself in the moment. It wasn't that she really wanted to talk about it either. How does one say "I know that I said I need more of an emotional connection with you but you're looking at me like you love me and I just can't handle that."

“I should go, there’s a lot of things to do and those things need done,” Felicity slammed her eyes shut at her pathetic attempt to escape.

Al Sahim gave her a weird look and then started to place kisses on her cheeks. “You should stay, you don’t have to be to class anytime soon,” he whispered. 

Felicity felt like the walls were closing in on her and it was getting hard to breathe right. “It takes me a long time to get ready Al Sahim. I really should go,” she said. 

Al Sahim lifted off of her and gave her another strange look. Felicity sighed and fell back farther into the bed. Luckily she was saved by the sound of someone at the door, their knock like a hammer against glass. Al Sahim grunted in annoyance and Felicity tried not to breathe a sigh of a relief.

"I forgot I have a training session with my men," he said softly.

Felicity leaned up and stroked his face. "It's okay, like I said I have to get ready for class," she said.

He gave her a tentative smile and then leaned down to kiss her. Felicity tried to respond as best she could but it felt weird after all that had been running through her mind. When he pulled away she could tell that he had noticed something weird.

"Well better hurry to get ready," she whispered before sneaking out from under him. She could feel Al Sahim’s eyes on her as she escaped, not even bothering to pick up her ruined clothes. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim swung angrily at the bag, trying his best to work his frustrations out. He was confused and if he was being honest a little bit upset. Last night had been amazing for him and he thought it had for Felicity too, but this morning it was like she couldn’t get away from him fast enough. She had said she was sore, maybe he hadn’t been as soft as he thought he had. He wished she would just tell him what he had done wrong because he was driving himself crazy. 

It was so fucking annoying, but Al Sahim didn't want to get upset with her and make her feel like she couldn't talk to him, at least not more than she apparently already did. Which was why he was here working out his frustrations.

"I would ask if it's been a bad day, but it's barely started and the way you're swinging at that dummy says more along the lines of it being a bad week," Talia said.

His shoulder tensed for almost a minute, he hadn't sensed Talia until she was right outside of the door. He would usually be able to hear the familiar tap of her footsteps all the way down the hallway.

"I don't want to talk about it Talia," his grunts sounded between the slam of his fists against the dummy.

"Is it Asim? Is he still being difficult? You know I could explain to him that his mother was a psycho bitch and he's better off without her. I think it would mean a lot coming from me," she offered.

Anyone else might have assumed, even if it was just for a moment, that she was kidding but Al Sahim knew she was serious.

"Things with Asim are fine. We had dinner and were able to speak a bit," he replied. He hoped if he was short with her she would get the picture. Usually she would, or she would just lose interest, but this time she was particularly persistent.

"It's problems with Felicity then? Didn't you just get back in her good graces? How did you already fuck it," "I don't know! Because my best is still shit," he cut her off angrily.

When she didn't reply her threw one last punch at the dummy, knocking it to the ground, and turned to her.  
There was a look of concentration and almost amusement on her face. The look was enough to have him shutting down. He'd already opened himself, made himself seem weak, enough times in front of Talia.

"Listen Al Sahim," "Talia it's not a big deal. I'll handle it like I handle everything," he cut her off.

Talia scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Love is not everything and not something to be ashamed of. If Ra's had spent a second to let one emotion in maybe he would understand the human psyche and be able to control his men," Talia stated.

Al Sahim wasn't sure what trick she was playing but he wasn't buying into it. Her throwing around the L word, when they'd only ever said it twice before and only in reference to family, told him she was up to something. He knew that he had strong feelings for Felicity but Talia trying to put it in his head that he was capable of something like love was a cruel joke.

"I've got it Talia," he snapped.

She gave him a strong look and then shook her head. "Men, so damn stubborn," she scoffed before leaving.  
For some reason her parting words set Al Sahim.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Just the woman I wanted to see and now that I've seen you I think I understand what's wrong with my brother," Talia's voice had Felicity stopping outside the meal room.

She sighed and turned to face Talia who was wearing a smirk on her face. "Are we ever going to have a conversation that doesn't start with you sneaking up on me?" She asked.

Talia gave a contemplative shrug. "When you become more aware of your surroundings," Talia said.

Felicity pursed her lips and just gave Talia a look. "Wait what do you mean what's wrong with your brother? Is he upset?" The words came from her mouth in a rush as memories from this morning began to again weigh on her shoulders.

"Al Sahim is a tough man who is very in control of his emotions but if there is one thing I remember about him from when we were little it's that he's a pouter. He's simply licking his wounds and taking it all in, he'll be fine," she said.

Despite her words Felicity still felt guilt make her throat feel tight and her chest feel like it was caving in. She hadn't meant to hurt Al Sahim but it was clear that she had. She had just felt out of control in that moment and she didn’t like feeling that way. 

"Felicity he'll be fine, trust me. Especially since he got some booty," Talia's teasing had Felicity's shoulders tensing.

"What, he told you about that?" She asked.

"Al Sahim's lips were sealed as tightly as a virgin. I can tell something happened by the little limp in your step and that hickey on your neck. In addition to being pouty Al Sahim was always possessive," Talia tsked.

Felicity slapped her hand on the place where he had sucked this morning and closed her eyes against Talia's smirk. "I can't believe I just taught a lesson, with his son in the room, with a hickey on my neck. Oh God," Felicity groaned.

Talia laughed and then threw her arm over Felicity. "I know that you're embarrassed, but don't shut down because I have to speak to you. Al Sahim shut me out and I can't have you doing that too. What the hell happened this morning?" She asked.

Felicity quickly became uncomfortable. She really wanted Talia's advice, but she felt like this was something personal for her and Al Sahim. Talia, for once, didn’t seem to sense that and she just went on.

Talia pulled Felicity along and into Felicity’s room. “Like I said Al Sahim had always been pouty, but today he seemed extremely pouty. I man shouldn’t look like that after sex, especially with a girl they care so deeply for,” Talia said. 

That made Felicity extremely uncomfortable. She knew he cared deeply for her and that was somewhat of the problem. Felicity scrubbed a hand over her face and then pressed them down against her sides. 

Felicity nodded and bit her lip. Talia sighed and motioned for Felicity to sit down on the bed. “I was scared, but I couldn’t tell him why because it’s not really fair. He looked at me in a way that was full of something close to love and it terrified me. Which is so unfair because I’m asking him for that kind of emotional connection and now I’m running from it. I don’t know how not to though. No one has ever looked at me like he did and anyone who even came close always left,” Felicity whispered. 

Talia’s eyes softened, just in a minuscule way, and she put both of her hands on Felicity’s shoulders. 

“You are going to need to be strong Felicity and get control of your feelings. Al Sahim has put himself out there and when it comes to this I don’t think he’s going to put himself out there anymore until you do. He’ll just shut down. It’s okay for you to be scared and to be a little unsure. I’m sure Al Sahim is, but you can’t run from your problems. That doesn’t make them go away. And the great thing is if you saw that in his eyes than whatever you say to him, he’ll still be there afterwards. So go and talk to him, don’t let this fester,” Talia commanded. 

Felicity let her words sink in, deep, before she replied. Talia was right. She couldn’t just run from the problems and she needed to talk with Al Sahim. Maybe if she talked to him these heavy, guilty feelings would go away. “I can do that. Talking is a strong suit for me,” Felicity said. 

Talia smiled and then stood from the bed. “Good, a grumpy Al Sahim is never fun. You know I enjoy exploring the human psyche, but next time I have to act as a middle man between you and my brother I’m going to charge,” Talia teased before leaving.

Felicity laughed softly and laid back on the bed. It was clear that she had hurt Al Sahim and she felt horrible for that. He was discouraged, but with the Heir to the Demon mantle on his shoulders he had chosen to pout in private rather than express his feelings. Right now she couldn’t really judge that though because she hadn’t been to do that either. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al Sahim wiped a towel down his abs and then on his back. He wanted to train more but his fist kept sliding off the dummy because of his sweat.

"If I had known you were training shirtless I would have come in earlier," Felicity laughed.

Al Sahim turned and saw her standing there with her arms across her chest. Not folded but more holding herself. .He wasn't prepared to see Felicity yet. He thought that he would have a couple hours more of training, getting his frustration out, before she would come searching for him. This smelled a lot like Talia.

"You can always join if you want," he said as he turned back to the dummy.

He heard Felicity laugh softly. And then she appeared in front of him. Between him and the dummy.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

By the tone of her voice he didn't think he would like this conversation. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't like any conversation they were going to have after this morning.

"Sure," he said with a shrug.

He heard Felicity sigh and then felt her take his hands in hers. "It's about this morning. I was being weird and I ruined a perfectly good morning,” she said slowly. 

"I just want to know why you're being so strange. I thought last night was good, amazing," he said not waiting for her to finish.

Felicity shot him a sympathetic smile that made him just feel worse. He didn't need her pity.  
"It was, it was too amazing," Felicity replied.  
That had Al Sahim super confused. He wasn't sure how the hell sex could be too amazing and force her to run out.

"You've lost me," he finally said.

“There was something in your eyes this morning that terrified me,” Felicity said. Her last words immediately had Al Sahim retracting. He knew it, he knew he had fucked up. A man as broken as him couldn't care for a woman like Felicity.

Felicity sighed and then squinted her eyes. "Not in the way that you’re thinking and I know it doesn't make much sense, but when you looked in my eyes this morning I saw all this love and I just didn't feel worthy. I needed space to think so I was weird and I left, but I should have stayed. I should have talked to you and told you how I was feeling but I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't look at me that way. I’ve never really seen that look. Not from my dad to my mom or from Cooper to me. And I want you to look at me that way, but I just needed to process it all. I'm sorry I didn't process it with you or if I made you feel like there was something you had done wrong," she apologized.

Al Sahim stood there for a moment as he tried to understand what she was saying. He wanted to ask her about who this Cooper idiot was, but he decided to hold off on that. 

He could see how frustrated with herself she was and he wanted to take away that pain from her. He didn't blame her for needing a moment to breathe. Sure he wished that she had stayed but he understood. If he was being honest it only seemed fair that she was a bit uncomfortable given how uncomfortable he’d been through this all. 

"Promise me that next time you'll stay. You'll try to stay out of your comfort zone, like I have," he said.

He didn't feel if was that crazy of a request but he still may have held his breath. He released it quickly when Felicity smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you Al Sahim. For being so patient with me,” she said. 

He smiled and took her in his arms. “Just remember that for the future alright. How forgiving and wonderful I was. I might need to tap into that when I do something stupid,” he requested. Felicity gave a small snort and nodded. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Felicity got back to her room she saw Talia was still sitting on her bed only this time she had the laptop that Al Sahim had gotten Felicity in front of her. That made her a bit uncomfortable, but Felicity had to admit it would be nice to talk to Talia. Have some girl time after her talk with Al Sahim. 

“Where did you get this? I know that I didn’t sneak it in for you,” Talia asked. 

Felicity felt her heart rate increase. She wasn’t sure if Al Sahim would get in trouble for bringing her that. When Talia shot her a look Felicity sighed. This was Talia she was talking about, she wasn’t going to betray Al Sahim.

“Your brother got it for me. Back in Starling I worked as an IT grunt at Merlyn Global. And no matter how close I get with your brother, computers will always be my first love,” Felicity teased. 

She thought Talia would have rolled her eyes or given some reaction, but instead she looked almost a bit confused. “You worked at Malcom Merlyn’s company?” She asked. 

Now it was Felicity’s turn to be confused. “Yes, but how do you know Malcom Merlyn? Do you guys keep up with the one percent of Starling here?” Felicity asked with a dry laugh.

Talia’s face immediately became uncaring. “Not really, I did a job there once. I just wondered if I had seen you when I was sneaking around. I don’t think I did though,” she said easily. Felicity knew it was easier for her to lie though. 

“Probably not, I haven’t worked there for very long before I became a prisoner here,” Felicity said slowly. 

The air got a little bit more uncomfortable. “You know, you’re not really a prisoner anymore. You’re as good as an Al Ghul,” Talia said. 

Felicity shrugged and put the laptop up on her desk. “My dad is still being held over my head. Doesn’t really matter how close I get with Al Sahim, I’m still a prisoner,” Felicity said. 

Talia raised her eyebrows and fell back against Felicity’s bed. “That’s going to make for some pretty kinky sex,” she said. 

Felicity gave her a look. “Not funny,” Felicity said. 

Talia smirked and gave a small shrug. “So what do you do on this if you can’t contact the outside world?” Talia inquired. Felicity rolled her eyes as Talia’s subtle reminder. 

“Don’t worry, Al Sahim already had someone put programs on here to keep me from doing that. I just write code or watch funny cat videos. It’s amazing the connection you all get out here,” Felicity replied. 

Talia snorted and began to twirl her knives around. “It’s about the only thing around here anymore that runs a good connection. With all of our men and League women running crazy I’m not sure when our connection broke down,” Talia said. 

Felicity was a bit confused as to how they had changed topics so quickly. It made sense if the only thing Talia wanted from the previous one was to know whether she was contacting the outside world. “Is it that you lost your connection or your control?” Felicity asked. 

“Both. We’ve always controlled them, but there’s also been a sense of brotherhood among them. Now things just feel like they’re changing,” Talia said. 

Felicity nodded, but stayed silent. There wasn’t really much advice she could give when it came to League business. Talia seemed to get lost in her thoughts and they sat in silence for a good ten minutes. The longest Felicity had sat in silence with another person in the room. So it’d only make sense she was the one who broke it. 

“I’ve thought about it before. Contacting the outside world,” Felicity said. 

Talia’s head snapped towards hers. “That would be a stupid idea,” she stated. 

Felicity’s shoulders fell and she nodded slowly. “I know, but it’s hard not to think about it,” Felicity replied. 

"I get it, you miss your dad. There's nothing wrong with that," Talia said.

Felicity shifted uncomfortably under her stare. As if she could tell by just one look how close Felicity had come to doing just that.

"I sense a but somewhere in there," Felicity replied with a sigh.

"A very strong but. Ra's would kill you and Al Sahim would feel betrayed. Plus there's nothing that you could do once you found him. What happens if you see him depressed and a wreck? Then you have to stay here knowing that. It would be worse than it is now," Talia said.

"Maybe they would let me go see him if he was really bad off," Felicity said softly.

Talia sighed and rested her hand on top of Felicity's. "I love that you're so sweet but that's not going to happen," Talia replied.

Felicity felt like she could break down crying in the next second. She felt so stuck. Betraying Al Sahim would put them ten steps back from where they had worked to be, but she couldn't just hang her dad out to dry.   
She had to check on him and make sure he was alright. Even if having to see how he was suffering stuck with her.

Felicity pushed those thoughts away even for just a little bit. She wanted to work on getting them forward not back. She’d already done that enough for one day. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity nervously moved around Al Sahim’s room. She wanted to make things perfect for their dinner tonight, especially after all that had happened earlier. Felicity didn’t want to fall backwards, not after all they had been through and that meant that they needed to sit down and really talk. Not talk for a little bit about how they were feeling now and then start making out. 

“Easier said than done,” she thought. 

The sound of his door opening shook her from her thoughts. Al Sahim stepped into his room looking like the picture of decorum. A lot calmer looking then she felt. Felicity smoothed down her dress in attempt to get somewhere close to where he was. 

“Hi,” he said with a smile on his face. 

Felicity smiled brightly back at him and then motioned to his chair. “I was hoping that we could have dinner and talk. Like really talk,” Felicity said. 

“Okay, let me just take a shower real quick. You can join me if you want,” he said. 

Felicity tilted her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “Can’t blame me for trying,” he said before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Felicity finished tidying the room and letting the servants in to set the food on the table. The food looked delicious, but Felicity almost didn’t have an appetite. She was too nervous. When Al Sahim came back into the room, five minutes later, she’d almost worked herself into a nervous fit. 

Al Sahim immediately sat down across from her and smiled. “So you wanted to talk,” he said. 

Felicity sighed and nodded. She opened her mouth twice before snapping it shut. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to talk about. She was still feeling a bit open from earlier today and she wasn’t even sure what she wanted to know. What should they talk about? There was no guidelines on what to talk about that made you grow close enough to have sex. Maybe she had romanticized all of this in her head. Made relationships and sex more than it was. 

Just as Felicity was opening her mouth, again, Al Sahim spoke up. "Tell me about your mom," the request threw Felicity off a bit.

"You want to know about my mom?" She asked, more than a little perplexed.

"Well I want to know about you and your mom, and everything that happened with her obviously played a big part in shaping who you are. So yes I want to know about her," he said.

The sentiment warmed Felicity’s heart and she tried to think of how she could describe Donna Smoak.

"My mom was, well my mom. She stayed home with me when I was young, some of my favorite memories consist of watching, and helping, my mother's failed attempts at cooking and then going to fix computers with my dad. When my dad left I remember the look in my mom’s eye. She was heartbroken but trying to be strong because she had this seven year old girl tugging on her electric blue dress asking why daddy hadn't been home in two days. After he left she had to get a job to support us but since she hadn't finished college the best she could get was a job as a cocktail waitress. Most nights she was gone and I had to stay with our neighbor, Mrs. Coffers, but when she was home she made the most of it. She was all smiles and laughs, like she hadn't just worked a fifteen hour shift in heels. Donna Smoak never missed an award ceremony. She always screamed loud enough when I crossed the stage that everyone forgot I had one parent instead of two," Felicity paused as all the good memories started to mix with the lonely ones.

A wave of tears engulfed her and her throat began to tighten. Al Sahim was looking at her with worried, wide eyes so Felicity flashed him a smile.

"When she got diagnosed with breast cancer she kept it from me for three weeks. She said I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders and if she told me about her pain I'd take that on too. I never saw the problem with that, it's what you do for family. It hit her pretty hard and it was hard watching the light leave her eyes. Watching her go from 6-inch heels and tight dresses to baggy pants and tank tops because she didn't have the energy to change was like watching her become a different person. The only good thing the cancer did was take her quick so she didn't have to suffer too long," when it became too much Felicity reached over and squeezed his hand before wiping her tears away.

Al Sahim took her in his arms and Felicity just breathed. With his arms around her she felt safer than she had in a while. Aside from her getting tears and snot on his shirt it was perfect.

Felicity pulled away and offered him a weak smile as she wiped her tears away. "Tel me about your mom. Or Ra's. I want to know what shaped you too," Felicity requested.

He looked about as caught off guard as she had. "Well Ra's taught me how to be a killer. My mom taught me how to be cold. I didn't know her for very long but all my memories of her include a frown and cold eyes. She would watch each time I took a beating without even flinching. She was calmer than Ra's. Then she left at a time when I needed her. Not much more to her," he said.

Felicity couldn't help but be astounded at the difference in the depiction of their mothers and the reaction they created. When Felicity was done speaking about Donna she needed a hug. Al Sahim looked like he just need to punch something.

"I'm sorry you didn't have someone to act as a buffer between you and Ra's," Felicity said. And she meant it. She knew what it felt like to be alone. Imagining a young Al Sahim alone and being beaten was almost more than she could take on her already raw emotions.

Al Sahim looked up to her with honest eyes and soft features. 

"I did. I had myself and Talia. Up until Asim came into my life Talia was the only family I had but she good at it. Maybe not good like you and others where your from where your from understand but she was what I had. We once had a teacher who was especially tough on me and two weeks after a particularly harsh beating he was killed. I found out two years later it was for sleeping with Talia. She was only thirteen at the time they'd slept together so I knew she wasn't attracted to him. When I confronted her about it, telling her that I could defend myself she told me that, that's what family does for each other. She also told me if I ever told anyone she'd kill me, so this going to have to be our little secret," he said.

It was perverse but also sweet. Felicity remembered when Talia had told her the same story, she'd made it seem so crude and not like she had done it to protect her brother.

"Your secrets safe with me," she promised. Al Sahim smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. They fell into an easy silence until a couple of minutes later Felicity broke it. 

“When I was five I cut myself trying to help my mom cook. That’s where I got this scar on my hand,” Felicity lifted up her right hand to show him. 

He lifted his eyebrow and Felicity smiled at him softly. “I tell you that because I want to know about your scars. I want to know what made you, you. I think those scars influenced you just as much as your parents did,” Felicity requested. 

He searched her eyes with his for a minute and then nodded. “I can do that,” he said. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Al Sahim finished telling Felicity about his last scar their food was cold and Felicity’s eyes were watery. There was times in between stories where he had to stop because it seemed like it was getting to be too much for Felicity. Each time she just took his hand and told him to go on. 

Reliving some of the stories had been hard for him, but when they reached the last one he also felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. There had been numberless assassins with him when he’d gotten some of these scars, but he’d never truly shared the story with any one. Assassins didn’t really sit around telling stories and braiding each other’s hair. 

He didn’t know how nice it was to share the story with someone and see them care for your pain. It was invigorating. “I’m sorry for all that you’ve gone through Al Sahim. They’ve made you the man you are today and I love that man, but I wish I could take that pain away,” Felicity said. 

He smiled at her, but then his heart stopped. “You love me?” He asked. 

Felicity’s eyes widened and then they took on a fierce quality. “Yes, I love you Al Sahim. It is stupid because I’m still kind of your prisoner and tonight is the first night when we’ve really sat down and talked, but I do. It’s not sensible and I’m sensible, but I’m not going to take it back,” she said fiercely. 

Al Sahim stood and took her in his arms. “I don’t want you to take it back. I want you to say it again, but I’m just confused. This morning you were ran away and you said it was because you saw strong emotion in my eyes,” he stated. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a small kiss to his lips. “I don’t have a problem loving you Al Sahim, my heart is open even if a bit scared. My fear this morning was that you might love me, I just didn’t know if I’d know how to handle that,” she said. 

Al Sahim’s heart expanded even as his mind raced. This woman, so pure, kind, and beautiful loved him. She was in love with him and it was the biggest surge of power he’d ever felt in his entire life. From what she had just said and after this morning though he knew she may not be ready for him to say it back. He could sit on it. Wait till Felicity ran through things in that big brain of hers and came to the conclusion that her loving him meant he had the right, and privilege, to love her. 

Instead of voicing all that he held her closer and kissed her deeply.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out about another mole, Felicity and Asim spend some time together, and smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Felicity hummed as she cleaned off the students’ desk. With all the knife marks they made it was easy for dust and grime to collect. They would be here any minute and Felicity didn’t know why she was so worried. 

“Things have just been going to smooth lately,” Felicity thought. 

After Felicity’s crazy conversations with Ras, the attempt on her life, Sandra’s suicide/death, and all her talking with Oliver; the last week had been wonderfully peacefully. She and Al Sahim had dinner together every night this week and ended most nights making out like she should have when she was a teenager. They hadn’t done anything more yet because of how busy Al Sahim’s mornings were and Felicity was a bit nervous. 

Now that he was going on a mission for Ras, Felicity wished they had. Wished he didn’t have to go off on anymore missions. 

Students filed into her room and Felicity forced herself to focus on the job at hand. Teaching assassins. 

Asim flashed her a wide smile and sat down in his seat. Even Akio and Ameenah smirked at her. 

She held onto that little bit of happiness. 

“Alright let’s talk about grammar.”

#

Al Sahim sharpened his knife as the jet flew through the air. He hated missions like this, especially now that he had Felicity. Doing favors for Malcom Merlyn was a waste of resources. He’d never truly been a part of the League, especially now that he was back in Starling City, playing a business man. 

“We touch down in five minutes Al Sahim,” Sarab said. 

He nodded and traded his knife for a picture of the man, kid, Malcom needed them to kill. There was nothing outstanding about the brown haired, Barry Allen. Al Sahim wasn’t even sure why Malcom wanted them to kill him. 

“That shouldn’t even matter,” a small voice in the back of his said. The only reason thoughts like that were even crossing his mind was because of his leftover guilt at not telling Felicity he was returning to her home. 

Al Sahim didn’t want her to remember how their relationship started. Or to be tempted to come back to her life here. He’d survive the guilt better than being without Felicity. 

Al Sahim stood when the jet landed. Al Sahim and the three men he’d brought with him moved in uniform through the air strip. Their drive to the warehouse where he should be working was fast. The early hour of the morning took care of any threat of traffic and also left for little to no witnesses. 

So when Al Sahim trained ears heard more than one, more than even ten footsteps around the warehouse, Al Sahim motioned for his men to go up onto the room. Through the sun roof Al Sahim saw rows of police officers. All with their guns trained on the door. 

“Al Sahim,” Sarab whispered. 

He held up his hand, too angry to speak. He knew. They’d been set up. By Malcom Merlyn. 

His fists clenched and he turned to his men. “We’re going dark. And we’re going to kill Merlyn.”  
#

It had been three days since they’d heard anything from Al Sahim or any of the men with him. None of the adults seemed worried, although Talia did admit it was only supposed to be a one day mission, but the students in her class room were all tense and ready to snap. Two slip ups with in the same amount of missions was not up to League standards. 

Felicity didn’t give a crap about standards. She wanted Al Sahim back, safe and sound. Each night since Talia told her the team was late, Felicity had nightmares of him dying in front of her. She barely slept anymore. For as bad as she felt, Asim looked worse. Felicity had been unsure, for days, how to speak to him, but now watching him doze at his desk she knew she needed to do something. There was no reason for them both to suffer alone. 

“Asim would you stay after class for a minute?” She asked once almost all of the students had left. 

He nodded, slow and choppy, and sat at the desk closest to hers. 

“I just want you to know that if you need to talk to anyone, I’m here. I know with your dad being gone-”

“Al Sahim will be fine and so am I. That’s the way the League works Miss Felicity,” he cut her off curtly. 

She smiled softly but didn’t stop him when he left. 

Felicity spent the rest of the day training with Talia and keeping herself busy with books from the library. It wasn’t until dinner that she saw Asim again. She was waiting for her dinner, so when a knock came at her door, she opened it without a thought. 

“Thank you… Asim what are you doing here?” 

He looked down but she caught sight of the tears in his eyes. “Come in, come in.”

“I’m sorry Miss Felicity I shouldn’t have come,” he apologized. 

Felicity shook her head and pulled him into her room. “You never have to apologize. Do you need to talk?” She asked. 

He shook his head and shifted on his feet. Felicity waited patiently for him to speak up. 

“No, I shouldn’t. But what happens if I lose my dad? I lost my mom. I’ll have nothing.” 

More tears flew from his eyes and Felicity’s heart broke. Felicity lifted her hands and then dropped them again. 

“I know you’re a strong assassin, but if you need a hug I-” Felicity was cut off by Asim leaping into her arms. 

His cries grew in intensity. 

“You have me Asim. If anything happens to your dad, I’ll be here,” Felicity promised. 

She just hoped that was true. Who knew what Ras Al Ghul would do with her once Al Sahim wasn’t there. 

He held her tighter and nodded. Felicity rubbed his back and offered as much comfort as she could. When he finally pulled away the tears were gone and he had a stern look back on his face. 

“Thank you Miss Felicity, I’m sorry for being weak.”

“Never apologize for crying. It’s not weak,” a knock came at Felicity’s door, “Eat dinner with me Asim,” she offered. 

He hesitated but then nodded. “I’d like that.” 

#

Al Sahim wiped the blood from his knife onto his pants. Merlyn had run away like the coward that he was, but his security guards were still around. His hands still shook with pent up aggression. Torturing these men to death over the last few days hadn’t been enough. The knock offs weren’t enough. He knew the anger wouldn’t easily fade unless he was able to kill that traitor Merlyn. 

Knowing, from the men he’d tortured, that Malcom wanted to bring the League to light to get rid of their hold on him. As if he did more League then they’d done for him. 

He was the one who had sold them out on the last mission. 

He’d risked his life all to let a few police officers or reporters know that the League existed. His plan was as much of a waste of time as he was. 

“Dispose of the bodies. I’ll let Ras know we’ll be back tonight.”

“And about Merlyn?” Sarab asked.

Al Sahim nodded. He wasn’t going to miss the chance to prove it was his father’s trust and mistakes that had caused problems for the League. Not him or Felicity. 

“Let’s return to Nanda Parbat.”  
#

Felicity dug her hands into her silk dress before reaching for Asim’s hand. He squeezed tightly as the jet’s hatch opened. Al Sahim strode out, with all the confidence in the world, without a mark on him. Felicity’s knees gave out and she stepped forward, but Asim held her back. 

“Running to him will make both of you seem weak,” he whispered. 

Felicity wanted to shake him off, but she knew he was right. That didn’t make watching Al Sahim walk past them with barely a nod any easier. 

“He’s alright that’s all that matters,” Asim whispered. 

Felicity nodded then felt a bit guilty. She should be the one comforting Asim not the other way around. As if he read her thoughts he smiled up at her. 

“You were strong for me last night Miss Felicity.” 

She smiled and rubbed her hand across his head before dropping it respectfully. “You can call me Felicity now, when we’re not in the classroom.” 

He shrugged bashfully, now that the weight of the world wasn’t on his shoulders. “I’d like that.” 

They walked back into the building together, but Asim separated once he saw his classmates. Felicity was fine with that because that left her free to run to Al Sahim’s room. The door was still swinging shut when she got there. 

Al Sahim whipped around seconds before she launched into his arms. 

“I thought you were dead,” she cried. 

Al Sahim grunted slightly and held her closer. All of her emotions came forward in an overwhelming wave of tears. 

“I’m fine. We had to go dark for other purposes.” 

Felicity wiped her tears away before sneaking her hands under his shirt. Al Sahim stared down at her and he must have seen the desperation in her eyes because in the next moment she was on the bed. 

He stripped from his shirt and Felicity held her breath as he ripped her clothes from her body. She rested her hands on his to slow him down. The small action had him looking at her and she nodded. 

“I need you Al Sahim. All of you,” she begged. 

His eyes narrowed hotly and he shucked off his pants. The size of his manhood brought heat through her veins and forced her to look to the ceiling. Felicity was almost terrified he wouldn’t fit. 

There was a bruise along his hip but other than that everything was old wounds. Felicity stroked the bruise, but he batted her hand away eventually and fell on top of her. The scars on his chest brushed pleasurably against her nipples and Felicity threw her head back. 

Al Sahim stroked himself against her bare vagina and fissures of pleasure ran across her skin. He gripped the pillows above her head and grunted harshly in attempts to control himself. 

Al Sahim leaned forward to suck on her neck then ran his teeth across her neck. Felicity screeched and dug her nails into his back. 

“You’re ready. I’ve barely touched you,” he practically growled.

Watching Al Sahim slid a condom onto his impressive girth had a new wave of wetness gushing from her. It was insane what adrenaline, fear, and love were doing to her body. 

“Go slow,” she begged as the tip of his dick pressed into her. The spread bordered on painful even though he was inching in. Fear for her first time was far outweighed by the need to have Al Sahim close. 

His grunt was the only sign he’d heard her as he pushed all the way in. Felicity tried to wither away instinctively, but Al Sahim gripped her thighs and kept her in place. 

Her stomach tightened and her thighs clenched together to keep him from moving. “Al Sahim!”

“Fuck, you feel so amazing.”

Felicity gasped as all the foreign feelings washed over her. When he started to move they got worse, but in a good way. Al Sahim began thrusting faster and faster. That pleasure began to turn into pain. 

“Al Sahim, softer.” 

He growled and bit her shoulder softly. “I’m trying. You have no idea how fucking amazing you feel!” 

His words brought a flush of embarrassment and covered her face. Al Sahim trapped them back above her head with one hand. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. This is perfect. You’re perfect,” he growled. 

“Ah, Oh! Al Sahim!” 

Felicity felt herself climbing the same hill as when he fingered her. She screamed and struggled against his hold. 

“I’m close!” She screamed. 

Al Sahim moved faster again and threw her over the edge. His grunts grew harsher before he tensed and thickened in her. His groan echoed in here ear as he collapsed onto her. 

His sweat slickened skin stuck to hers and she ran her fingers down his neck. 

“I love you. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Al Sahim began kissing her softly. When he looked into her eyes there was a fire in his. “I can’t hold this in anymore Felicity. I know you may hate to hear it but if a mission were to go wrong and I died never saying it, I’d regret it. I love you,” he looked away from her, “I don’t know if it’s possible for me to love someone or if I’m any good at it. But that’s what I feel.”

His last few words were grunted out. Like talking this long had pained him. 

Felicity’s own emotions were beginning their own rampage in her chest. The way he looked at her said more than his words, again, but this time it didn’t terrify her. Felicity leaned forward and kissed him with as much passion as her tired body had.   
#

When they woke up the next morning Al Sahim wanted nothing more than to go a few more rounds, but the way Felicity hobbled to his meal table had him reigning in his lust. The pride in his chest soared. Seeing proof of what he’d done to her body was euphoric. 

Breakfast was laid out for them and Al Sahim tried to focus on anything other than how her lips wrapped around the fruit. With any luck they’d be wrapping around his cock like that very soon. 

The night before had been amazing, but rushed. He wanted to take his time making Felicity’s toes curl from now on. Just the thought of seeing her breathless and withering again sent unspeakable pleasure up his spine. 

Playing it over in his mind brought on an uncomfortable stirring in his chest. 

“I’m sorry last night wasn’t special,” he apologized. 

Felicity paused, a piece of fruit in her mouth and blushed. “It was perfect. I don’t need roses, just to know that you care. And I needed to feel you last night.” 

She looked away from him and shifted in her seat. Al Sahim knew what that movement meant. 

“It’s okay to want to do it again,” he said. 

Felicity shifted again and looked at the food on her plate. “Al Sahim,” she whispered. 

He smirked and knelt down in front of her. He had watched her get dressed this morning so he knew she didn’t have any underwear on. 

“What are you begging for Felicity?” He asked. 

She gripped her arm rests nervously. Al Sahim smirked and jerked her off the chair a bit more. The slats of her robe slipped open and her pussy was exposed to his gaze. It was still dark pink and puffy from the early morning sex. Al Sahim imagined what it would look like after a good rough fucking. 

“What are you doing?” She asked breathlessly. 

Al Sahim smirked. “Eating.”

He dove in till his nose bumped her clit and his tongue entered her tight hole. Felicity’s hips shot off the chair but he held her down. 

“Oh God! Al Sahim!”

He smirked and began drawing the alphabet along her walls. Al Sahim bumped his nose against her clit again. 

“I need, something Al Sahim. My OH AH!” Her screams grew in intensity and he feasted deeper. 

Her pussy juices were a wonderful mix of sweet honey and warm cinnamon with just a touch of female musk. 

Al Sahim had never eaten a woman out before, but with Felicity it was going to be his new favorite hobby. Her hands moved from the arm rest to his head and held him into place. The small break in her control satisfied a carnal part of Al Sahim. 

Al Sahim flicked his tongue twice and her body trembled. 

“Shit! Al Sahim!”

When she came over his tongue, Al Sahim swallowed her cum and wiped the remaining juice off his lips. Felicity tracked the movement and licked her lips.

In seconds Felicity untied the sash on her robe and stood, the fabric pooling at her feet. Al Sahim pushed his sweats down just enough to free his needy cock and sat back in his chair. 

“Climb on,” he demanded darkly. 

Al Sahim was ready to fuck her like he wanted. 

She slid onto his lap as he rolled on the condom. Al Sahim would have to talk to Talia about getting Felicity on birth control so he could fuck his woman raw. 

He relaxed back into his seat so he could watch her descend onto his cock. She was going too slow so Al Sahim thrust until she was fully seated on his lap. Not an inch of his dick in sight. He was perfectly nestled in her warm pussy. 

“I’m sore,” she whispered. 

Al Sahim kept his grip on her hips and thrust faster. “The way I fuck you, you’ll always be sore.”

Felicity giggled breathlessly and started to bounce on her own. Her cheeks were pink and she couldn’t look him in the eye, but she was getting there. 

“Yea?” She breathed. 

Al Sahim leaned forward to bite each of her nipples softly. He kissed his way up her neck and ran his teeth across her ear. 

“Yea. You’ll be feeling me in you for days. Even when I’m gone,” he growled. 

Felicity screamed then bit her lip. “Why do you have to leave?” She asked. 

A salacious grin spread over his face and he thrust harder. Felicity shook on top of him. He slapped her on the ass once and Felicity gasped. 

“Don’t tempt me. I will stay balls deep, swimming in your cum and hot pussy if you test me.” 

Felicity gasped and buried her head in his shoulder, though she kept moving. 

“I-I n-need! Faster!” She screamed. 

Al Sahim began thrusting so fast that Felicity nearly tumbled off his lap, so Al Sahim stood and deposited her on the table. On one particularly sharp thrust Felicity’s feet flew to the sky. 

“AL SAHIM!” 

She came in a wave of pussy clenching, so soaked his dick moved freely, wetness. 

“Fuck yes! Another one Felicity. I want it again!” 

Felicity grabbed the edge of the table and began to tremble. Her breasts swung and the food on the table began to fall off and spill onto the floor. The table creaked and threatened to break. Al Sahim thrust even faster. 

Al Sahim flicked her nipples and jerked her legs up on his shoulders. Felicity screamed loud enough to wake the dead. 

“That’s right. Scream for me!” 

Felicity cried out and her legs trembled by his ears. “Al S-Sahim!”

“You’re mine Felicity! Tell me you’re mine!” 

“Im, OH AL SAHIM! I’m you-yours!” 

He smirked and swiveled his hips. Felicity detonated with a scream and an arched back. More wetness flooded onto the table and Felicity tightened almost painfully around him. Al Sahim was prepared to bust a nut any second, so he stopped moving. The cresting wave of pleasure slowed and he began to thrust again. A new idea came to mind, so he pulled out of her, flipped her onto her front, and thrust roughly into her. 

Al Sahim loved this position because it offered a great view of her round ass and gave him more control over fucking her. 

“Another one,” he demanded. 

Felicity cried out and collapsed onto the table. “I can’t.” 

Al Sahim glared at her back and gave a particularly harsh thrust. “You can and you will! Your tight pussy wants more. It’s sucking me back in, hungry for my cock. You’ll cum again!” 

Felicity gasped at his next thrust and he reveled in the sound. All the little noises she made mixed with the wet sound of him tearing through her pussy, and the table creaking. Al Sahim had never heard anything so wonderful. 

He’d never felt anything better either. If he’d known fucking a virgin was so wonderful he’d have experimented with it before. Though he was sure Felicity’s pussy would be better than any of them. 

It was like her boy was made to be fucked by him. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, her pussy sucked his dick in almost refusing to let go, and even her ass nestled perfectly at his hips. 

“I can’t wait till I fuck your ass,” he growled. 

Felicity lurched forward, but he pulled her back. “Not yet, don’t worry Felicity. I’ll work you up to it.”

“I have to teach soon,” she cried out. 

Al Sahim growled and pulled out of her. He turned her around and sat her on the table. When he thrust back into her warm, weeping cunt, her legs shot out. 

“I’m Al Sahim, Heir to the Demon. If I want to fuck my woman everyone else can wait,” he grunted. 

Felicity bit her lip as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Heat traveled up his spine and Al Sahim knew he’d be cumming soon. 

He reached down and flicked her clit twice. “Cum for me now,” he growled, his voice dropping. 

Felicity lurched forward. “Al Sahim!” 

Her walls tightened around him and he roared his release. 

Cumming in the condom after how good he’d just fucked her felt wrong. 

Felicity fell back against the table and he laid on top of her. 

“I feel like I can’t breathe. Is that how you usually have sex?” She asked. 

He smirked against her neck and began licking the sweat away. “I was going easy on you.”

Felicity gasped out a laugh and melted into the table even more. Al Sahim pulled out from her and watched his dick go limp. His dick looked as upset as he felt at having to pull out. 

“You have time to shower if you want,” he whispered. 

Felicity smiled tiredly and stretched her arms out. “Carry me?” She asked. 

He smirked and picked her up with one arm.

“That’s so hot,” she murmured. 

Al Sahim rubbed himself against her. “You want more?” He growled. 

Felicity blushed and looked away. “That wasn’t supposed to leave my mouth and maybe later. I do still have to walk to class,” she said.

He smirked and massaged her ass. “Tonight then.”

#

Felicity stretched in her seat and tried to ease the soreness in her vagina. Al Sahim had screwed her seven ways to Sunday. Whatever small reprieve he’d given her for the first time, was gone now. He was every bit the Alpha male in bed that he was out of it. Felicity shivered at the memory of him on his knees for her. Felicity had never felt so powerful. 

Felicity wasn’t sure what it was about Al Sahim because she’d never been attracted to the Alpha male. 

“Miss Felicity,” it was Ameenah’s voice that pulled Felicity from her musing. 

“You’re teaching students Felicity. Not the time to fantasize about your boyfriend,” she thought. 

“Alright we’re going back outside guys.”

Akio groaned. “More photosynthesis?”

Felicity eased from her seat. “No, we’re going to talk about League history, but not in this tight space. We can all use some fresh air.”

The kids smiled and hopped from their seats. This time Felicity had enough faith in her students that she walked in front of them. An unfortunate choice because when they walked outside Felicity saw Al Sahim and some of the other assassins training. Shirtless. 

Felicity stopped so fast that Akio ran into her, but the rest of the kids stopped in time. Some giggles and snorts came from behind her. The noise drew the eyes of the assassins and Al Sahim smirked at her. 

The look in his eyes was salacious and Felicity become aware of the children behind her. 

“Let’s go into the garden,” she stuttered.   
#

Al Sahim rested back into his tub and let the warm water rush over his sore muscles. After his talk with his father, Ras had not been happy and sent Al Sahim to train new recruits. It had been worth it. He got to see the self-hatred in his father’s eyes and the lust in Felicity’s when she saw him. 

His dick stirred. Al Sahim realized what a lucky bastard he was when he heard his door open and Felicity’s soft voice. 

“In the bathroom,” he called. 

Felicity peeked into the bathroom and looked up to the ceiling. “You’re in the bath,” she stated. 

He laughed and leaned back onto the rim. “Yes, you can come join me if you’d like.” 

Felicity bit her lip and shifted into the room slowly. He watched her with his predatory gaze as she took slow steps into the bathroom. 

“I wanted to talk-” 

“There’s time for that later.” He cut her off. 

She glared, but it lost heat under her lust. 

“Strip for me,” he demanded. 

Felicity licked her lips and lifted her dress over her head. She was left in a red lacy bra and panties. The swell of her breasts were almost popping from the bra. Al Sahim felt his tongue peep out to lick his own lips. 

“Take off the rest,” he demanded.

Felicity was quick to follow orders and slid into the bathtub before he could get a good look at her. The way her ass rubbed against his cock made up for it. 

“How much sex are you used to having a day?” Felicity asked. 

Al Sahim weighed her breasts in his hands and began rubbing her nipples. Felicity’s head fell back against his shoulder. 

“Are you complaining?” 

Felicity’s laughter turned into a groan. “Just wondering.”

He hummed into her ear and pinched her nipples. She gasped and thrust her ass back into him. The round globes felt magical against his cock. 

“We’ll work you up to my appetite,” he promised. 

“Or you could be happy with morning or afternoon sex instead of both.” 

She moved her ass so one hand could fist around his dick. He felt her tensing nervously, but she kept moving her hand. 

“By the time I’ve done all I want to, to your body, you’ll be begging for sex morning, day, and night,” he promised again. 

He grunted as her hand moved quicker. 

 

“How was your first day back?” 

He grunted and thrust into her hand. “Perfect. Better now.”

Felicity craned her neck so she could kiss him. He flicked her nipples twice so her mouth opened with a gasp. It was easy enough to thrust his tongue into her mouth after that. 

Her tongue gave up to his and he thrust in time with his cock. Felicity melted into him and continued to pump him. 

Felicity pulled away just enough so there was a breath between their lips. “Is this, am I doing it right?” Felicity asked. 

Oliver’s knees were going weak. “Perfect.” 

He twitched in her hand and Felicity gasped. “Are you close Al Sahim?” She stuttered. 

“So close, grip me a bit tighter. After being in your tight pussy, I need tighter.” 

She wrapped her hand tighter and moved faster. “Cum for me Al Sahim,” she begged. 

Her words set him off more than her hand and he cummed into the water. 

“Your turn,” he growled. 

Felicity turned around on his lap so they were face to face. “I was hoping we could talk now?” She asked. 

Al Sahim’s brows furrowed. “We can talk over dinner.”

He lifted Felicity up and impaled her on his dick. Felicity threw her head back in time with her eyes rolling in the back of her head. 

“A condom,” she gasped right before there was a knock at the door. 

They both froze before Al Sahim was leaning forward to nibble at her breasts. “Ignore it.”

“Dad.” Asim’s voice carried through the room and Felicity jumped off him so fast she fell back into the water. 

Al Sahim groaned. 

“I brought dinner dad,” Asim called. 

“I’ll be out in a minute. Send for a third dinner. Felicity’s eating with us.”

Felicity’s eyes widened and she scrambled from the water. She glared at him and he smirked. 

He wasn’t ready to let go of Felicity yet and the more time she and Asim spent together the easier he would adjust to her being his new mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the first time wasn't too horribly written. I wanted to show some desperation more than romance, since although Al Sahim loves Felicity he's still an emotionally stunted heir to the demon. Also hope you enjoyed the other smut and other parts of the story! Leave a comment and let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter makes up for the wait and that you guys enjoy it! Someone mentioned that this Al-Sahim reminded them of my Bratva Oliver which is probably a fair point and makes me feel bad. I try to change him up a bit but they're the same in some ways so I hope I can improve on that and not let you guys down.

Felicity forced a smile on her face as she chewed her bite of lamb. Al-Sahim, the bastard, looked relaxed and like he was king of the world. Asim was staring between the two of them with wide eyes and furrowed brows. Felicity knew what this looked like. Al-Sahim was freshly showered and her hair was wet from the dip she’d taken. Asim knowing they were together and Asim seeing proof that they were sleeping together. 

They were just barely sleeping together and they’d been caught, by a child. 

Stupid Heir to the Demon, where were his ninja senses when she needed them.

“Do you like the dinner Miss, I mean Felicity?” Asim asked. 

Felicity smiled, leave it to Asim to break the awkward tension. 

“Love it, thank you for letting me invade on your family night,” she said. 

Asim smiled. “Who knows you may be family one day.”

Felicity choked on the wine and lamb and Asim reached across to pat her back. He sent her an apologetic look, but had a wide smile on his face. She wasn’t sure why he was joking about that, so soon after his mom had died, but maybe that was part of being in the League, death didn’t mean as much. She turned to Al-Sahim, hoping he’d take the reins with Asim, but he was looking like the cat that got the cream. Her heart sped faster and she would’ve looked away if he wasn’t holding her gaze magnetically. 

“She will,” Al-Sahim stated. 

Felicity choked on her wine again while heat spread across her body. Her brain started to sort circuit and Felicity had to grip the table to keep from passing out. They’d just barely exchanged I love yous and now he was talking about them being a family. 

That meant being here forever. 

Isn’t that already the plan? You’re a prisoner. 

Felicity shook those thoughts off, she could only handle one fire at a time. 

“I think we’re all getting ahead of ourselves,” Felicity mumbled. 

“She was really worried when you were gone,” Asim quipped. 

Felicity glared, but neither assassin was concerned. 

“She proved that many times,” Al-Sahim remarked. 

Felicity blushed and sent a withering glare his way. He smirked proudly, but did nod. 

“How is your training going Asim?”

The smile fell off Asim’s face. His next smile was slow to take over. “Good, I haven’t slacked in your absence,” he said. 

Felicity could see the space between them widening. 

“Asim is not only strong but smart. He’s my star student,” Felicity said. 

Asim’s smile turned to a grin and he bashfully turned away. Felicity sent Al-Sahim a look. He cleared his throat. 

“Not sure where you get those smarts from,” Al-Sahim said. 

“Me either,” Asim replied quickly, grin still on his face.

It fell just as quickly, when he realized what he’d said. Even Felicity waited for Al-Sahim to crack. Instead he smiled and a huff of laughter came out. Felicity felt Asim deflate and peace filtered back into the room. 

#

Al-Sahim rubbed a hand down his face as he waited for Ras to enter. He’d spent the morning training and wishing he could be with Felicity. He’d been taken away by League business toward the end of dinner then had to go on training his men and now Ras had called him in. Most likely to save his pride and turn the Malcom situation around. 

When the door swung open Al-Sahim stood at attention. Ras marched in, but without any men around him. This meant serious business if he was leaving behind his crowd. 

“Malcom Merlyn is our biggest priority now. I want you to have your Felicity tracking him down. He lives in that world she does.”

Al-Sahim tried to ignore the thought of Felicity existing in another world than his. The look on her face when he and Asim talked of her being family had riled his anger enough. 

“You trust her enough?” He asked. 

Ras eyed him carefully. “You don’t.” 

Al-Sahim glared, Ras wasn’t going to twist his words. “I do, but I want to make sure this isn’t some test. Felicity’s loyal.” 

Ras smiled. “Let her prove it.” 

Al-Sahim nodded even as warning bells went off. He wasn’t sure if this was Ras way of letting him know he knew about the laptop or a way to actually test Felicity. Either way Al-Sahim wanted to throttle his father. Couldn’t the Demon just let him have an inch of happiness?

Those thoughts fled when he saw Felicity in his bedroom. She had her back to him and looked so natural in his room. How the woman could ever question her place in his life baffled him.

For a brilliant woman she was a bit naïve. The minute she said she loved him he was never going to let her leave his side. Just the thought of her leaving, or wanting to leave, sent angry chills through his body. God help anyone who tried to take his woman. 

Maybe that’s why he was terrified for her to take Ras test. Failing meant she didn’t love him like he loved her. 

Al-Sahim swung Felicity into his arms and began kissing down her neck. 

“Waiting for me?” He asked. 

His hands brushed aside her dress, but couldn’t shake the fact that she fell like dead weight in his arms. Al-Sahim stared over her shoulder to see Felicity holding the picture of the kid he’d been sent to kill. Bart something. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Felicity jerked from his hold and stumbled onto the bed. Her eyes were red rimmed and made, what was left of his dark, heart drop. 

“What happened?” He asked again. 

“Did you kill him? Did you kill Barry?”   
#

“Read pages twenty to thirty-five in your Literature book, do page fifty in your math book, and finish your papers on the Demon’s Head before Ras,” Felicity instructed. 

The kids raced from her classroom but threw goodbyes behind them. Felicity was taking the small victories were she could have them. After she cleaned up the desks and her own Felicity found herself wandering the halls. 

Al-Sahim had been busy all night and morning which had been a small blessing. Felicity needed the time to think. The way Al-Sahim and Asim talked about her being a part of the family blind sided her but the more time she had to think about it the more she liked the idea. 

Now that she was in the hallway, seeing assassins, kids, and League women walking around brought on more dangerous thoughts. 

Felicity wasn’t sure what being Al-Sahim’s wife entailed or if he even meant as a wife. Relationships here confused Felicity to an unbelievable level. The more she considered that the more she thought of the family she left behind. How could she start a family here when she’d been stolen from one? But how could she not want to be with a man she loved and a kid as wonderful as Asim?

Felicity chest started to tighten and she rushed to Al-Sahim’s room. If she went on by herself like this than she was going to go crazy. She forced herself to slow her breathing when he wasn’t in there. 

She needed something to distract herself, so she began straightening up his bedroom. Servants had already came through and cleaned up dinner, but there was still his bag in the corner. Thrown in the corner so the servants probably didn’t see. 

Felicity brought the bag over to his bed and began unpacking. There was one layer of clothes and two layers of weapons. Felicity was almost breaking out in fits of giggles seeing the strange weapons, but then found a piece of paper in the corner. Felicity unfurled the picture and felt the rest of her breath leave her when she saw it was Barry. His Merlyn Global ID picture. 

Stacked with his weapons Felicity knew what that meant. 

Barry was dead. 

When arms wrapped around her Felicity knew it was Al-Sahim. When he began kissing her neck she went limp. She barely focused when he began asking her questions. 

“Did you kill him? Did you kill Barry?” She asked. 

Al-Sahim narrowed his eyes and stole the picture from her. “You were going through my things?” He asked. 

Felicity’s mouth fell open. Was he really going to try and turn this around on her? 

“I was helping! Now tell me why you have this picture of Barry!”

He pointed his finger at her. “Watch how you speak to me Felicity.”

She stepped into his space, but that only helped Felicity realize how much bigger and taller he was than her. 

“Or what you’ll kill me like you killed my friend? Did you kill him because he was trying to find me?” She asked. 

He looked like she’d slapped him, but she could see the storm brewing in his eyes. “I’d never hurt you Felicity, you know that so don’t speak to me that way, I don’t care how angry you are. Malcom Merlyn sent me to kill him, but I never got the chance. But if I found out he was looking for you or trying to take you away I’d kill him in a heartbeat,” he growled. 

Felicity’s heart hammered faster and she turned her glare on him. “I’d never forgive you.”

“Then you’d choose him over me? Who is this man to you?” Al-Sahim asked. 

Felicity scoffed. Knowing Barry was alive was a relief, but how Al-Sahim was reacting was not. Killing to keep her here. That was not what she wanted their life, her life to be. But what if that was all he knew?

“Not wanting my best friend dead doesn’t mean I don’t love you. You can’t honestly think that way.”

His jaw ticked but he didn’t say anything. Felicity dropped her head into her hands. She was debating how to slow this down, emotionally, for him. 

“If you love someone, you don’t kill the people they care about. And Barry being like family to me doesn’t mean I don’t have room for more, but family takes time to build,” she whispered. 

His lips pinched like he wanted to say something, but his features morphed to a scowl instead. “I didn’t kill him, why are we having this fight?” He asked.

“Because you said you would!” 

He shrugged and began stripping off his weapons. She stared him down, but he appeared undisturbed. Felicity clenched her teeth and stormed from the room.

#

Al-Sahim groaned and threw his last weapon onto his bed. This was not the welcoming he expected when he saw her in his room. Watching her worry over some boy grated his nerves. 

It was made worse by the knowledge that the man Malcom wanted killed was Felicity’s best friend. He’d used this Baron, Barry, to lure Al-Sahim out, which meant he knew about Felicity. That set Al-Sahim’s blood on fire. 

He couldn’t stop himself from storming back to his father. Children, women, and assassin alike parted for him in the halls. When he threw the door open everyone marched out except for his father and Talia. 

“Back so soon Al-Sahim?” 

“Did you tell Merlyn about Felicity?” He asked. 

Ras looked up, bored, and Talia turned her attention to their father. “Dad?”

“You two would be smart not to question me, in the future,” Ras replied dryly. 

Al-Sahim rushed the little space left between them to stand at the steps below his father’s throne. 

“I am Heir to the Demon. For all I’ve done I’ve asked for little in return. Did you tell Merlyn about Felicity?” He asked. 

Ras glared. “I have many important things to talk about with Merlyn. Your little toy, no matter how smart and intriguing, is not one of them.” 

“You had, he’s betrayed us remember?” 

Talia’s eyes shot to him in warning. Ras stood so quickly his robes flew behind him. “Watch how you speak to me, Al-Sahim. I can strip you of your position faster than you can breathe. I know of my mistakes with Malcom Merlyn, I let him have too much breathing space. Maybe I’ll tighten my hold on all my men.”

The threat rested heavy, but nowhere near the weight of Felicity being in danger. 

Al-Sahim swallowed his pride, and what he really wanted to say. “Forgive me father, but you’ve always taught me the best fighters can read their opponents. Merlyn used Felicity’s friend as bait for me and my men. That tells me he knows her, and he shouldn’t. So either you told him or a mole is closer than we think.” 

Ras’ eyes lit and he nodded. Al-Sahim took the break and turned his back. 

“Al-Sahim,” he turned to see Ras sitting higher on his throne, “Remember it’s Ras or the Demon’s Head.”

Al-Sahim clenched his jaw but nodded. 

#

Felicity hadn’t slept much after her fight with Al-Sahim. He came to her door three times through the night, but she was too scared. Though not scared of him. 

Despite the fact that he could snap her neck with his pinky finger, and that she was essentially his prisoner, Felicity knew he’d never hurt her. She was more terrified of the situation or of what he’d say. 

When he made declarations about killing people for her, or to keep her, she knew it came from a place of love. The only kind Al-Sahim knew. But that didn’t mean it was right. 

Felicity was torn between loving him through his weakness and not making ecuses for him. Making that choice is what scared Felicity. 

She was in a different world now and she knew that, but that didn’t mean their way was right. The tightrope she was walking was getting thinner each day without an idea of which way to fall. 

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Al-Sahim wasn’t one to wait. 

He was waiting outside of her classroom. For all of her students to see. They all threw glances back that were a mix of worry and teasing. 

“It’s good this door doesn’t lock,” he said. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “If it was you would’ve kicked it in.”

He shrugged. “Maybe.” 

They stood in silence before he shut the door. “I don’t understand why you’re upset,” he held up his hands when she opened her mouth, “I know you have the right to be, but I don’t understand why.”

Felicity sighed when he turned away from her and gripped the sword like weapon at his side. 

“Anyone else would be honored to know I love them enough to kill for them,” he continued. 

“I think we’ve established I’m not like regular League women,” she stated. 

A real smile came over his face and he closed the distance to stroke her cheek. “I know.”

Felicity leaned into his touch and felt some of the stress roll off her back. “I know that you’re a trained killer, raised to be nothing more than that, but you are more. I didn’t fight with you just because I care about Barry, but because I care about you. He was innocent and you were just going to kill him.” 

Al-Sahim’s eyes narrowed . “I would’ve never known that. It wouldn’t have worn on me. And I’m equipped to handle things like that.”

Felicity’s heart dropped and she leaned back onto her desk. “There’s good in you Al-Sahim. Something more than being equipped to handle killing innocent people.”

He stared her down for a moment and looked like he wanted to say something else but instead nodded. 

“I love you and I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

It was close to an apology so Felicity leaned upwards and kissed him. The man she loved. If she remembered that, everything else felt easier to work through. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you too. What Asim said-”

“We shouldn’t have thrown that on you,” he cut her off. He sounded confident and widened his shoulders like he was ready for battle. Any vulnerability he felt, Felicity only saw in a fleeting second.

“Maybe it wasn’t brought up in the best way, but I need you to know it was me not you that brought that hesitation. The only family I’ve ever know is the one I made, a dead mother, and a half-conscious father. And everything here is so new. I don’t want to mess anything up by rushing into something I don’t understand. Especially with a child involved.”

A real grin spread across his face after a moment. “You are the smarter one,” he hummed. 

Warmth filled Felicity and she leaned up to kiss him again. “I’m having a very smart idea right now.” 

Al-Sahim smirked and lead her to his room. 

The minute they walked in Al-Sahim began kissing down her neck as he laid her back onto the bed.   
The way he slowly stripped off her clothes was so unlike him, but it made her feel worshipped. Felicity brought his face to hers and they traded kisses until she was fully naked. 

“You need to get naked,” Felicity mumbled. 

Al-Sahim smirked and brought her hands to his pants. Felicity divested him of the useless material. He kicked them off then stripped his jacket and shirt off. Felicity rubbed at the scars on his chest before stroking her thumbs across his nipples. 

He hissed before thrusting against her. Felicity threw her head back with a gasp. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he groaned. 

A blush worked it’s way across her face and she nestled deeper into his soft bed. He stroked his thumbs on the underside of her thighs, trailing up to her clit where he began rubbing tight circles. Her legs began to tremble and he leaned up to look her in the eye and smirk. 

“Al-Sahim!”

“Give me one Felicity,” he commanded before thrusting three fingers into her. 

Felicity shot up the bed until he gripped her hips and forced her back under him. He worked his fingers in and out of her mercilessly. Felicity began panting and thrashing on the bed when he curled his fingers in her. Burst of sensation and heat broke across her skin. 

“What a beautiful picture you make,” he growled before he split his fingers. 

She unraveled at his words and wetness coated her thighs. Screams racked her body. Al-Sahim leaned closer to kiss down her body as she settled down. He cradled her body against his and began laving his tongue across her breasts. The heat from his tongue sent more cum dripping from her. 

Felicity dug her nails into his back and felt him smile against his mouthful of breasts. He stretched his arms out beside her head to put some distance between them. 

“Wait here, I’m going to get something.” 

Felicity collapsed back onto the bed and watched him swagger naked to his closet. When he came back with a silk red tie and what looked like a bar with handcuffs on either side. 

Felicity leaned up onto her elbows and stared him down. “What the hell are those?”

He smirked and began stroking his fingers from her hip to her ankle. “Tools to help enhance your pleasure.”

“What your dick isn’t enough?” She asked, a little nervous. 

He smirked and stroked his fingers up the inside of her thighs. “I think we both know it is, but I still want you to widen your taste.”

Shivers ran down her spine. “No taking it easy on me?” She asked. 

He tilted his head to the side. “I thought I already had, I still am. Do you trust me?” He asked. 

He was so open, honest, and confused Felicity didn’t feel at all manipulated. She sighed before laughing. 

“Next time, I set the pace, yea?” 

He nodded and an excited smile broke across his face. “Anytime you want to stop you can say-” 

“Overwatch.”

His eyebrows shot up and Felicity smiled. “It was my hacker handle when I was in college,” she explained. 

After a moment he nodded and began wrapping her ankles with the leather cuffs. Felicity started to tense and he ran his fingers across her calves softly. 

“These are for me ankles?” She asked. 

Al-Sahim smirked and jerked the bar between the cuffs so her legs were forced into a wide V. Felicity gasped at the stretch. 

“Now time for the blindfold,” he whispered. 

Felicity swallowed the anxiety rising in her throat. He kissed her forehead softly before tying the silk onto her eyes. Darkness covered her and Felicity waited anxiously for him to touch her. 

Cold air rushed against her vagina and Felicity licked her lips. Minutes that felt like hours passed as Felicity waited for anything to happen. When it became unbearable Felicity tried to move as much as she could, which was little, and shake off the blindfold. She was sure she looked like a starfish, even with her hands free. 

“Al-Sah- Oh OH!” Felicity broke off with a scream when a tongue laved from her hip to her clit. 

Cool air blew against her clit before his warm tongue found it again. Felicity hands searched for him before his tongue disappeared. 

“What are you doing!” 

She could feel his smirk. “Don’t touch and I’ll give you everything you want,” he whispered. 

Felicity nodded. Seconds later his mouth was back on her. Felicity dug her head into the pillows and lifted her hips up as best she could. Hands snuck under her ass as he dipped his tongue into her. 

His tongue never seemed larger than normal, but now inside of her Felicity wondered if the man had anything small on him. Or if he was made for sex as much as he was violence. 

His fingertips dug into her ass before massaging them as he thrust his tongue faster. Felicity shoved her fist into her mouth and bit down. His tongue disappeared and Felicity cried out. 

“Don’t stop making noise,” he growled. 

“I promise!”

Teeth scraped up her thigh before his tongue went back to work. 

“Please! Oh AL-SAHIM! AH FASTER!” 

He listened to her urgency and flicked his tongue faster than she thought possible. Everything felt heightened with her sight gone. When she started to ascend the hill to her orgasm he pulled away. 

Felicity screamed and reached out angrily. “I’ve done everything you asked.”

Lips began pressing against her neck then her collar bone. “I know, you’ve been so good. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Felicity legs flew in the air and she felt her ass against his thighs and her thighs against his abs. Felicity could imagine in her mind’s eye him then his cock pressed against her vagina and all thought fled her. 

“Your pussy’s so warm. And I know it's so tight,” he growled. 

Felicity gasped and rubbed herself against him. It brought her no satisfaction when he pulled away. 

“Let me take care of you Felicity,” he grunted. 

“Then do something!” 

His laughter filled the room and his thumbs split her nether lips apart. The sound of a foil ripping echoed throughout the room. He slid into her slowly and the ache was like the bliss of stretching a sore muscle. He swelled inside of her and Felicity swore he reached her womb. 

The moment of stillness broke and he slammed his hips into hers. 

“Fuck yes,” he grunted. 

Felicity’s legs quaked against his chest and her whole vagina trembled. His movements were slow but his thrust were powerful enough to break her jaw. 

“AH, OH PLEASE!” 

His grunts began to fill the room and Felicity’s screams copied them. The bed scratched the floor beneath them. Felicity threw her arms above her head to grip the pillows. The way her legs were split open doubled the pleasure running through her veins. Even beneath the blindfold she was sure she was going cross eyed. 

“Are you close?” He asked. He thrust even harder. 

“I’ve been close!” She gasped. 

He chuckled and moved faster. 

“Cum for me Felicity. Cum for me now!” 

She blew into pieces and the muscles in her legs tightened painfully. Al-Sahim pushed faster into her as she tried to climb down from her orgasm. He moved relentlessly until she cried out. 

“Slow down Al-Sahim!” 

He slowed down just enough for her to float back to earth as he thickened and groaned. Heat coated her walls. 

Felicity melted into the bed as Al-Sahim extracted himself slowly. A minute later the leather cuffs fell from her ankles. 

When the blindfold fell off she saw Al-Sahim, slightly pink in the face and grinning so wide it almost reached his ears, hovering over her. 

“You did great,” he complimented. 

Felicity laughed and gripped onto his back.   
#

Al-Sahim’s whole body was a live wire after the last round with Felicity. She’d done great with him pushing her out of her element. He knew that she would. Now, laying here with her on top of his chest, making out like he was ten again, was almost as fun. Only with Felicity. 

She relaxed back into his chest as he stroked a hand through her hair. Al-Sahim hated that he had to ruin this moment with League business but he didn't want Ras to lose patience and come knocking. 

"Ras has a job for you to do."

Felicity's head popped up while the rest of her body froze against him. 

"Seducing men so they'll join the League?" She asked with a squeak. 

Fire coated his lungs and he pushed her just far enough away so he could look her in the eyes. 

"In what world would I let that happen?" 

Felicity's chest shuddered twice before she answered. "No world, I still just don't completely understand this one."

"You will, one day," he promised, maybe more to himself than her. 

"So what does he want done?" 

Al-Sahim sighed. "He wants you to trace Malcom Merlyn with your computer." 

The silence didn't last long. Felicity flipped so her front was laying against his. He tried so hard to ignore the feel of her breasts on his chest. 

"When do I start?" 

Al-Sahim couldn't help the confusion clouding his brain. And the fear that she was excited to use her computer for more than just the mission. 

"Why are you so excited?" 

"I get to help find them man who tried to have the man I love and my best friend murdered. Who was also a crap boss to me. And I get to hack which I haven't done in forever."

She giggled and Al-Shaun was sure he'd never heard anything so beautiful. Especially given the fire in her eyes. The last thing he needed was protection but to know this woman, his woman, wanted to avenge him was more than he could fathom. 

"So when do I start?" She asked again. 

He smirked. "Once I'm done with you." 

Her giggles filled the room as he rolled her under him.

#

Felicity flexed her fingers as the screen came to life. The last time she was in front of a computer for Malcom Merlyn she was working for him. Now it was to hunt him down. The thought sent shivers down her spine. 

Felicity had very few encounters with her boss but the few she did were enough to give her stress nightmares. 

It wasn't that surprising he was a member of the League though it did make Felicity question why he was allowed to leave. 

And how much his kids knew. Thea and Tommy Merlyn seemed nice enough and play boys and party girls weren't exactly the League's stereotype. Though Al-Sahim had probably slept with more women than Tommy Merlyn. 

Felicity pushed that thought out of her mind and started running her searches. 

After two hours of only bread crumbs and dead ends Felicity was going crazy. Malcom Merlyn was as good at hiding as he was at freaking her out. The blow to her ego would be easier to take if there wasn't so much riding on it.

"Like Ras' trust." 

The thought alone sent Felicity back into the deep web. 

She searched through all his and his children’s bank accounts and located all the homes he owned, the ones most people knew about and the ones on the down low. When those brought up nothing she went to looking through business contacts. One clicked as giving money to a shell company. Felicity’s computers were tracing down the locations that the shell company was giving money to, but knew that wouldn’t be done till at least morning.

Felicity tucked her laptop back on her bed and hurried into the hallway. 

Talia was steps in front of her, so Felicity raced to catch up. 

“Do you know where Ras and Al-Sahim are?” 

Talia laughed. “The training room. Ras is monitoring Al-Sahim’s men.”

Felicity’s stomach dropped. “Do I want to go in?” 

Talia wiggled her eyebrows. “Nothing nefarious is going on. As long as you can handle shirtless men you should be fine.”

Felicity scoffed. “The only shirtless guy I care about is Al-Sahim.”

Talia smirked and bumped her shoulder. “Just because he’s warming your bed doesn’t mean you don’t have eyes.” 

Felicity shrugged. “It’s more than that.” 

Talia faked a gag and shooed her off. “Too sweet for my taste.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes and raced to the training room. Men were hitting each other and dummies with sticks. They moved so fast barely any hits were made. No one paid her any attention until Ras regarded her with a nod. She walked through the sea of men and tried to ignore their dark glances. All of them were definitely shirtless and even though they were all well built, Al-Sahim was the only one who lit her veins. 

He stared her down in equal parts worry and fascination. 

Felicity turned her full attention to Ras. 

“I know the whereabouts of a man helping Malcom Merlyn.” 

Ras lifted his eyebrows. “But not the man himself?”

Felicity mentally begged Al-Sahim to be quiet for both their sakes and to let her fight this on her own. 

“You trained the man. Did you expect him to be easy to find?” 

Ras eyes lit and he smirked. “I expected you to be smarter.” 

“Than Malcom or you?” She asked softly. 

The room fell silent and any men left whacking each other froze. Ras eventually laughed. Felicity swore she saw Al-Sahim sigh in relief. 

“Both.”

Good, let Ras underestimate her.

“Sorry to disappoint. Do you still want Frank Bertinelli’s information?”

“Give it to Al-Sahim. He knows what to do with it,” Ras said. 

Al-Sahim studiously avoided her gaze. Ras smirked. She wasn’t the only one being tested. 

“If you kill him then Malcom will find another bag man. We’ll always be chasing our tails.” 

Felicity knew there was a strong possibility her search would turn up Malcom’s location but wasn’t going to admit that if it cost a man his life. Ras turned his attention back to her. “Then you suggest me use this Bertinelli as bait?”

“It’s harder than killing him, but I think your men are up to the task,” she quipped. 

Ras tilted his head. “Only time will tell.”

#

Al-Sahim cut into his food and stared Ras down. Only as a show of confidence, not intimidation. After Felicity’s impressive show during training Ras had seemed off. Not in a way that made Al-Sahim fear for Felicity, but had him watching his back. Especially given he'd required a family dinner with only Al-Sahim and Talia. 

“She’s quite impressive, your Felicity.”

Al-Sahim nodded. Ras’ eyes narrowed. 

“I’ve been considering what you said about Malcom’ interest in Felicity. She’s quite useful here and it’d be a shame if anything were to happen to her.”

Al-Sahim nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. “I agree.”

Talia bowed her head in almost defeat and Al-Sahim felt the weight of a choice he wasn’t sure he understood. 

“We don’t offer protection for toys or whores and I’m not about to break tradition. Only a wife holds enough respect for protection.”

Al-Sahim’s gaze snapped to his father and his jaw tightened. Felicity had said she wasn’t ready for marriage. And it wasn’t as if Ras respected marriage.

“I never thought you put much stock in marriage.” 

Ras shrugged and cut through his food. “It’s a means to an end. And there is a certain rush in claiming a woman, is there not?” 

Talia’s head bobbed before she turned away. 

Al-Sahim felt this situation slipping through his fingers. He never thought he’d have to fight with his father about marrying Felicity. 

“I don’t know if she’s ready,” Al-Sahim growled. 

Ras shrugged. “It’s not about love, it’s about protection and you having someone to satisfy you. To take away the stress from leading. It’s decided you’ll be married end of the week. Solve almost all of our problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too horrible and that you don't hate me for the cliffhanger! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and let me know if you have questions or what you think!?


End file.
